Love Seireitei Style
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Rukia gets the most awesome Boyfriend,  Byakuya gets jealous. A war between the royals.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm starting my new story. It should be lots of fun. Not sure how long it is going to be yet. I hope you enjoy and I don't own Bleach in any form.

* * *

Love Seireitei Style

One day was like the rest in Soul Society. Rukia was getting bored. She was no longer needed in the living word, her perfect, perfectly grumpy that is, brother had seen to that. Just what was the Kuchiki clan planning to do with her? When she hit the young age of 120 they had a big party for her. It wasn't just any party it was a very special party. When a girl hits 120 she is officially a woman and ready for child rearing.

Rukia had to give up her boyish behavior and clothing for a more refined look. All the years of instruction had worked and her first tea ceremony went flawlessly. Rukia was miserable and bored. She spent more time at home with her brother who had taken it upon himself to refine her sword play and calligraphy. The private training was the only thing she had to really look forward to. It was the one thing she loved to do that she was still allowed to do.

She never expected any of this to happen, but she assumed Byakuya was over compensating the years of emotional neglect by fully indoctrinating her into the family and making her a real lady. It was on that 120th birthday he gave her the gift of a title. Rukia was grateful but she really wanted that super expensive new pink and green Chappy plushy that was just released.

Her birthday mood had improved when she found the plushy on her bed that same evening. Byakuya really did become the best brother ever but she couldn't figure out how he knew. Without thinking she ran into his room that night and tackled him giving him a big hug and lots of little kisses.

"I see you found Chappy." he said trying to get his balance back.

"Ni-sama you're the best!" she kissed his cheek.

"We talked about that Rukia your now old enough…"

"Right sorry Byakuya-sama. But how did you know?" she asked. Her arms still tightly around his neck.

"I just knew." he answered. Then she kissed his forehead.

Rukia was definitely excited and she wasn't afraid to show her excitement behind closed doors in front of her brother who also seemed to like the attention. Rukia was about to give him another kiss when he accidentally caught himself on her sleeve. He turned his head and their lips met while pulling one side of her kimono off, revealing a lot of skin, which in turn made the accidental kiss last just a bit longer then can be deemed innocent.

"I am sorry." he said breathing a bit too heavily.

"It's my fault. I'm going to go to bed now." she said retreating.

"If there is anything else I can buy you, just ask." he was looking around in vain for something he could give her to get her to come back.

Rukia' days were otherwise boring. She couldn't hang out with the guys anymore, it wasn't deemed appropriate, nor at this point in her life did she really want to. Her closest friend Renji was allowed to visit with her at the manor but their lunches now required a chaperone. The clan was taking no chances that she would get mixed up with someone from the lower classes.

At least she was allowed to spend time with females of any class. They were nice, but something was missing in the friendships. She really did prefer the company of males, they were usually drama free, unless a girl was involved.

Matsumoto, Momo, and Rukia had just left from a relaxing morning at the bath house and spa. They were deciding where to go for lunch, when Matsumoto suggested one of the newer super expensive restaurants, since it was Captain Kuchiki who was so kindly paying for the girls day out.

"Geez Rukia, you should have had your coming out party at 80 like the rest of us. This is too much fun." Matsumoto said.

"Its not really appropriate to do it so early in the royal families." Rukia said.

"Yeah don't they look down on that? They really hold their daughters in high esteem." Momo said.

"I wonder how much it will cost to marry you. Getting a daughter of the Kuchiki clan for a wife couldn't come cheep." Matsumoto mused.

"Probably lots of land and…" Momo was cut off by Rukia who had reacted to the thought and jumped out of her chair.

"I have no intention of marrying!" Rukia yelled knocking over a man behind her.

"Oh excuse me I'm so sorry…" Rukia said when the most handsome man she had ever seen turned around.

Rukia and the two girls were in awe of the man and stared for a moment, not moving. He had shoulder length black hair, eyes as blue as the sea, he was tall and all Rukia could think about was how his muscles must look under the shirt he was wearing. Then he did something that nearly knocked the two women off of their chairs and gave Rukia a heart attack. He smiled. The entire room must have sighed when he did, all except for most of the waiters, who if anyone had cared to watch at that moment were rolling their eyes.

"Oh no its completely my fault." he said. Taking her hand. "Where are my manners? I am Raiden." he kissed her hand.

"Your named af..after the god of thunder?" Rukia stammered still a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes. This must be my lucky day. My astrologer told me I was going to meet the most beautiful woman today who had bright eyes. Please tell me your name?"

Matsumoto and Momo looked like they were drooling and had neglected to blink since they spotted him.

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia." she stepped back and bowed graciously.

"Well miss Rukia this is my first time at this restaurant what do you recommend?" Raiden asked.

"This is my first.. I mean our first time here too." Rukia said.

"Join us!" Matsumoto popped up and yelled.

"My I am lucky today to be surrounded by such beautiful women. Why don't you let me treat all of you today? I am afraid I do not get out too often."

The girls were all nodding still looking like deer caught in headlights.

"What division are you in? I would have noticed if I had seen you before." Matsumoto asked.

"Well for a long time I was in the first division. I have been away on a mission for the last few years. I was just called back to join the central 46. I am very glad to be back. I am afraid there is much to do since my father was killed in Aizens attack of the central 46.."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Momo said as the others nodded in agreement.

"You aren't the famous Rukia Kuchiki are you? Well of course you must be, there aren't that many who carry the Kuchiki name anymore."

"Famous? Well I think more like Infamous." Rukia said with a chuckle.

"The infamous Rukia Kuchiki, why that could never be said about such a beautiful woman." he said.

"Well I'm just glad its all over." she said. Raiden had a way of making the people around him feel comfortable.

"Yes it must have been a difficult ordeal. I didn't even know of the situation with Aizen until it was over. I had been stationed as an emissary in the third realm Seireitei. I could go on forever about the cultural differences."

"Wow I've only heard about that place." Momo stated.

"I used to date an exchange student from there back at the academy." Matsumoto said.

"It took a while to learn English but it was worth the labor. But I am sorry to have been away for so long."

Lunch went on for a while and everyone chatted pleasantly. Raiden' stories about the other realm kept the attention of the females and some other people who had drifted over to hear of his exploits. When it became too late, he had to excuse himself to leave. But he didn't leave without promising to see Rukia again.

"Rukia you are late." Byakuya said greeting his starry eyed sister.

"Sorry Byakuya-sama. I guess I lost track of time." She gave him a small hug.

She then floated down the hall humming. Byakuya cocked his head to the right wondering what had gotten into her. Never once in their entire time together had she blown him off like that and he spent the rest of the day thinking he had done something wrong.

"How is your breakfast?" Byakuya asked.

"What?" Rukia reacted coming out of her daydream.

"Breakfast, is it to your liking? I had the chef make it specially for you today."

"That was very thoughtful. Thank you. Can I be excused. I'm not really that hungry today." Rukia said waiting for his permission.

"Fine." he exhaled frustrated.

When Rukia arrived at work there was a huge bouquet of Chinese bell flowers waiting in her office. They made her smile and the card was a sweet just thinking of you card from her brother. She placed them on her desk and every time she looked at them it reminded her of how much her brother meant to her.

When noon arrived she was walking with Kiyone to meet Renji for lunch, she was approached by a very well dressed delivery boy.

"Kuchiki-sama, this is for you." It was the only words he said. Then he handed her a small long box and walked away.

"Open it already." Kiyone said.

"Oi Rukia, what's up… what's that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet idiot."

"It was just delivered to her." Kiyone said.

"Oh wow!" Rukia said as she opened the box.

"Wow Taicho has good taste." Renji said.

"There's a note." Kiyone said.

"Enjoyed lunch the other day. Thought of you when I saw this. R" Rukia read out loud.

"Are those diamonds real? They're huge!" Kiyone said and helped Rukia place the tennis bracelet on her wrist.

"Eh what's this? Rukia who the hell is this guy!?" Renji asked sounding pissed.

"It's nothing I just met this guy the other day, and we had lunch."

"You call that nothing? Only person I know who would spend that kind of money on you is Kuchiki Taicho. His fondness for you is getting annoying." he pointed at the bracelet.

* * *

Renji went back to his office after lunch not in the good mood he started out with.

"Taicho we have to talk." Renji saluted.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad your enjoying the story. I finished it faster then expected. It went in a totally diff direction then I intended but I am happy with the result. So here's the rest in a long chapter.

*Attention* *Update* OK I was planning to stop the story here but I just realized I left it really open for some devious plot. It might take me a while to continue it but I will never make you wait too long. So just consider it finished for now and add it to story alert if you want to see more. Any ideas for continuing it will be helpful.

Part 2

* * *

Renji went back to his office after lunch not in the good mood he started out with.

"Taicho we have to talk." Renji saluted.

"Cant this wait?" he really couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"No it concerns Rukia." Renji never looked more serious.

"What about Rukia?" his mood turned worse and slightly worried.

"I think she's seeing someone. She got a present today." Renji stated.

"Do not concern yourself. I sent her flowers this morning." Byakuya answered.

"It wasn't flowers. Diamonds! Lots of 'em. A bracelet."

"Who sent it to her?" he was angry, and startled his lieutenant grabbing him by the collar.

"Taicho calm down. I don't know who he is but if he could afford that… I didn't think you would mind." Renji said as Byakuya gave him the dirtiest look.

"Taicho? Do you? For Rukia? I should have guessed it sooner. Guess were in the same boat. We both lost our chance with her." Renji said.

"I do not loose Abarai. Find out who he is." Byakuya said unhanding the boy and letting him drop to the floor.

All Renji could think was that someone was in for a world 'o hurtin' and he was just glad this time it wasn't him.

* * *

Rukia sat in her office, yet another boring day of paperwork and no action. It wasn't that she missed watching hollows and espada hurt her friends, she was just bored from all of the inactivity. If Byakuya was in a good mood he would spar with her later and if he was in a really good mood he would let Renji help train her, that is as long as there was a chaperone.

It was getting ridiculous. She couldn't see her best friend without someone being there. Kiyone had been the one who joined them for lunch the most and Rukia was a bit jealous of the growing relationship between her and Renji. But she knew she could never be with him and her jealousy was misplaced. It wasn't him she had feelings for.

"Miss Rukia I have a package for you." the same delivery boy came.

She opened the huge attractive red box with a pretty gold bow and it revealed a lovely pink and white silk kimono perfect for the season. The card was not from her brother.

'Please accept this gift and wear it to dinner tonight. My footmen will give you the details. R'

Rukia received the instructions from the boy who delivered the gift and Renji was outside of her office window jumping up and down to try to get a better look at the situation. The poor boy was attacked the moment he left the building.

"What are you doing with Rukia? Your just a runt. Way too young for her." Renji said holding the cowering boy by the collar.

"Please sir let me go." the boy pleaded

"Not even a spine in that body. What did you give Rukia?"

"Please sir I just delivered another gift to her. Don't you remember me from last time. My master sent me."

"Who is your master?" Renji asked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you. Please." the boy said.

"Tell me now who is giving these gifts to Rukia!" Renji demanded.

"Please I cant I'll be whipped its not my place. I really need this job, my mom she is ill."

With that Renji let the boy go. He didn't feel right forcing the boy to find out who his master was. Renji would just have to find another means of discovering her secret.

Rukia rushed home to get ready. She put the fancy kimono on and fixed her hair as fast as she could. In a way, this was her first official date and she was really excited. It wasn't but an hour later that a man came to the door to announce that the carriage was ready for Rukia. Byakuya was looking confused.

"Rukia where are you go…" he stopped in awe of the beauty before him.

"Oh good evening Ni-sama." she bowed.

"I do not remember buying you that kimono." he said suspiciously.

"No it was a gift I received earlier." she was getting defensive.

"Where are you going?" he demanded grabbing onto her.

"I was invited to dinner this evening." she said removing his hands from her shoulders. As over protective as he was she was still not going to let him get away with treating her like that.

"So I shall assume you will not be having dinner with me this evening." he was harsh because he was hurt.

"I would have thought that was obvious." she said reacting to his behavior.

"Do not make this a habit or I will forbid you to leave this house." his reply was sinister.

"Forbid me? Forbid me! You cant forbid me. What do you care what I do anyway?" she yelled.

"I have let you get away with a lot these past years, and if I give you an order you will obey it. You are my responsibility and as a woman of the Kuchiki clan my property." he wasn't thinking when he said the last part. Anger, jealousy, and fear had overtaken him and his first instinct was to threaten her. He didn't mean it, in the end he would always let her have her way.

"Property! The hell if I'm your property! How dare you. You bas…" she said

"Rukia watch your tongue." he said.

"That's it I'm leaving and don't wait up." she yelled walking out.

"Do not expect me to." he said to her and he continued to tell himself he wasn't waiting up for her while pacing the grounds.

Instead of finding out who she was going out with and who this other man was he only succeeded in running her out of the house. He paced back and forth cursing himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. They never argued, never that seriously anyway and he had said some pretty foul things. Every word that fell from his lips became more desperate and in that desperation he only showed her a need to control her instead of the love he was feeling. He blew it that night but he wasn't going to let that happen again. But what could he do to make up for it?

"Raiden I had a lovely evening." she said with sincerity.

"My dear Rukia, I certainly wish to see you again." he kissed her hand.

"I'm not sure if my brother will allow me. He got really mad when I told him I was going out this evening. We argued. I don't even know why." she said remorsefully.

"I see well we did break protocol. If your brother is as old fashioned as you say he is, then I am the one who is at fault. I will deal with the situation." he said again putting her at ease.

Raiden gave her an assuring kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"I hope I wasn't too forward?" he said.

"No its ok." she said.

"You really are delightful Rukia. Will you agree to see me again?"

"I um.. Yes." she nodded her head and smiled.

* * *

"So what was it like?" Matsumoto asked excited.

"Yeah tell us already." Momo said.

"It was so romantic! No one has ever done anything like that for me before, well except for Ni-sama but he only did it because he had to. I was picked up in the fanciest carriage with a driver and two footmen. Then I was taken to this restaurant, he had rented out the whole place so we could be alone. There was a string quartet and a tenor who sand the most beautiful songs. The entire wait staff was there, everything was taken care of. There was just course after course of dishes. I felt like a princess. It was amazing!"

"Oh my god really?" Momo asked picturing herself in Rukia' place.

"Yep and after we went outside to the restaurants garden for desert. I couldn't believe it."

"He really gave you that bracelet and kimono?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yep and he gave me a whole bunch of flowers at dinner too."

"Oh are you going to go out with him again? What am I saying of course you will." Matsumoto said.

"He asked and I agreed. But there is the problem of Ni-sama."

"How could he not approve." Momo asked.

"I thought he would be happy to get rid of me but he is upset. I bet it's because he didn't choose a suitor for me." Rukia said.

"I didn't realize he was so controlling." Momo said.

"He's not really. He just has a weird way of expressing his feelings." Rukia said.

"Maybe its because he never gave you diamonds that huge." Matsumoto said.

"I'm sure he will approve. He's just used to having you around. I bet he will even miss you." Momo said.

"We have been living together for a long time and we've really become close friends." Rukia said.

"Rukia what's that look for?" Momo asked.

"It's nothing. Anyway he said he will discuss it with Ni-sama. I just want Byakuya-sama to be happy." Rukia said going from sad to smiling again.

* * *

Rukia was returning home from work thinking her day was just about over and she was going to sit down to a nice quiet meal. Byakuya had sent her a bouquet of flowers and a necklace as an apology for the other day. It made her happier then she thought it would have, and she couldn't wait to see him and thank him.

Rukia was thinking really hard to herself, so hard she didn't notice the red-head trailing behind her sucking behind buildings, with a pad and pencil, taking his new position as spy way too seriously.

'_8am Rukia walks to work, greets female from the 4__th__ on the way._

_8:30 -12pm stays in office alone. Seemed happy seeing the flowers. No movement, filled out stack of forms. Had coffee 1 cream 3 sugar._

_12:10 went to lunch with Kiyone in 13__th__ mess. She was smiling too much._

_1pm went back to office couldn't see through window who she gave a file too. Made a copy at 4:22. Drank juice, pretty sure it was grape. Stayed in office until 6pm._

_6:05 walking home.'_

She hated when they argued although it was better then the silence that would come between them when neither wanted to say what they were thinking. More then likely he was waiting for her in the dining room so that was the first place she looked. When he wasn't there she continued through the rooms and finally found him in the reception hall. But there were two voices. There was no mention of visitors.

"Rukia do not lurk in the hallway." Byakuya' voice came at her.

"How did you know I was there?" she said laughing.

"Really Rukia." he answered.

"I..Raiden what are you doing here?" Rukia was looking shocked.

"Are you already acquainted with the head of the Sugimoto clan?" Byakuya asked.

"Eh, I didn't know you were a member of a royal family?" Rukia said.

"Well Kuchiki-sama Rukia is the reason for my visit. As I've said I thank you very much for assisting my family after my fathers death. I am glad our two families are so well acquainted. I am afraid I have caused some strife between brother and sister that I must apologize for." Raiden said.

Byakuya was sitting with his eyes closed listening attentively but when he apologized to him for causing strife his eyes shot open. What was he talking about? No no not him. It couldn't possibly be him. If it is him competition is fierce. The problem is more out of hand then he thought. This man was, handsome, rich, powerful, and way more personable then he was. If this is what Rukia wanted then…

"No!." Byakuya shouted.

"…what?" Raiden was interrupted mid sentence.

"Ahem… no more tea, take it away." he waved his hand.

"I should have come to see you first. I did not mean to disrespect you or your family in any way. But since the first time I have seen Rukia I could not stop thinking about her. She is of age and I hope you will agree to letting me court her. She is a fine woman."

"Rukia is an adult and I trust she will make the right decisions." The only right decision in Byakuya' mind was himself.

"Good then we have your blessing." the man was happy.

"Rukia is still young. You will not see her without a chaperone and I do not wish for things to move too quickly. I am 'attached' to my sister." He would drag this out for a century if he could to buy himself time.

"Ah yes I can only imagine how close the two of you are, she speaks very highly of you." he said as Rukia kept her head down and looked to the left trying to hide her reaction to the word close.

"I suppose it is too soon to begin speaking about a dowry. You no doubt already have a set price in mind and I can not imagine you letter her go easily." Raiden said.

"Her price may be too steep even for you." Byakuya said only he was thinking yeah the price of your blood fertilizing my geraniums.'

"Well she is certainly worth a kings ransom." Raiden said.

"I will not discuss the issue further." Byakuya said.

"I understand. I wish to take Rukia out this Friday evening."

"It will have to wait I have already made plans for her that day."

"Oh well Saturday then?" Raiden asked.

"Are you not busy with government activates?"

"Oh no I barely have to show up once a week. I've always wondered why nothing ever gets done. But I plan to put an end to that. I have lots of ideas to improve things and Rukia shares in my ideas. She will make a fine companion."

"Fine." was all he could answer. There was no way he could forbid this from happening without making Rukia angry.

* * *

"Abarai." Byakuya pushed open the double doors and stormed into his office, hi hayori ballooning in the action.

"Yes Taicho." Renji stood at attention at the abrupt entrance.

"Figure out everything Rukia likes and buy it." he said.

"If you want my advice." Renji said.

"I did not ask for your advice." he said turning to his work.

"Seriously, Rukia isn't going to fall for gifts." of that Renji was sure of.

"So now you are an expert on how to win her heart?" Byakuya said seething with anger.

"Look I don't want to see her with you, but at least I know you will let me see her."

"Take the card and retrieve the items. Spare no expense. I will do the rest." His mind was filling with ideas. But one thing was for sure no one out classes Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Rukia woke that morning to a ton of deliveries.

"What is all this?" she asked her maid.

"They are gifts from your brother." she answered.

"Why, is it a holiday?" she asked.

"The master cares about you very much. You are lucky to have the attention of such a man." the maid said.

"Will you help me open them all?" she didn't know where to start.

"Of Course miss." and she handed Rukia one and opened another.

"Wow its one beautiful item after another." Rukia said after a half hour of opening boxes.

"Oh and this note came for you earlier." Rukia unfolded the note and began to read it.

"Rukia are the items to your liking?…" Byakuya asked entering the room.

"Oh it's such a sweet poem from Raiden." she said staring at the paper not even glancing over to the mess of piles of unwrapped boxes surrounding her.

"Rukia!" Byakuya was beyond angry.

"Eh, Ni-sama I'm still in my night kimono."

"Have I not seen you this way before? Leave us." he commanded the maid who bowed and left.

"What is this all about?" she asked embracing him.

"I only wish to show you how important you are to me." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Isn't this a bit much?" she looked worried.

"You worry too much now hurry and get ready for breakfast. I have an entire day planned for us. Wear this one." He handed her a champagne and red colored kimono.

After a very pleasant and enjoyable breakfast, Rukia was now thinking something bad was in store for her. She even toyed with the thought of being sacrificed to some random god. Byakuya was nice to her but he must be possessed by aliens it's the only explanation for the huge change in behavior.

"Where are you going?" he grabbed her arm.

"I thought you were done with me until dinner?"

"I want you for the whole day." he pulled her close so she wouldn't leave.

"I would really like that." she looked down then up again swooning at his intense gaze.

"Rukia if I were to make a request of you…" he was looking at her lips.

"I would do anything you ask." she said in a near whisper.

"If I had to marry you for political reasons that is would you…?"

"I do not wish to marry some unknown person. But I trust that you know what is best." she said. So that was what he was planning. To get rid of her.

"That is not what I meant. Never mind. Come I have something for you." all he could think was how dense could she be, wasn't that just an acceptable proposal?

"What a beautiful ring!" she exclaimed.

"Wear it for me." he said placing it on her ring finger.

"What has gotten into you today?"

As the day went on they enjoyed a very romantic day in the disguise of an over friendly family outing. Byakuya was sure after the day they had together she would forget about Raiden.

* * *

When the next day came Rukia had an evening dinner date with Raiden. She spent the morning at the bath & spa with her friends who kept asking her all kinds of questions.

"How does it feel to have two men in love with you?

"That's so romantic, did he kiss you?"

"It's not like that he's my brother." she was feeling uncomfortable.

"We meant Raiden-sama." Momo said.

"From the look on your face it's much more then that." Matsumoto lifted an eyebrow.

"It isn't!" she yelled. "I'm having dinner with Raiden this evening. I think he wants to marry me." she said.

"Oh your so lucky." Momo said.

"Yeah he's a hunk." Matsumoto said.

* * *

"Sugimoto." Byakuya commanded

"Kuchiki-sama how nice to see you."

"If you wish to continue to see my sister you will have to prove yourself."

"What did you have in mind?"

"If you do not die I will allow you to see her this evening." he said.

"I see and if I win I get to marry Rukia." Raiden said.

"That will not be an option. Chire." he gave the first attack and Raiden drew his sword.

"Strike." Lightening beamed from the sword in multiple directions and Byakuya dodged the attack.

"Bankai Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya wasn't holding back, a thousand swords surrounded the area.

"Impressive, Bankai." Raiden said creating a huge ball of electric light.

The two men attacked each other and both kept dodging the attacks only being slightly touched by the others Bankai. The fight could be felt for miles away and everyone wondered what was going on.

"Destructive spell 66 Twin lotus blue fire crash down." Byakuya said.

"Destructive spell 63Thunder roar cannon" Raiden shouted

"Binding spell 99 Great seal" Byakuya said It only took Raiden a moment to free himself.

"Hado 4 Byakurai" Byakuya said Raiden was able to slow the spell from piercing him too hard in the shoulder.

The two men fought their swords clashed and they hit each other with everything they could. Raiden didn't understand why this fight had become so serious. His only goal became to stay alive.

"Gokei" Byakuya said as the petals surrounded Raiden in a large sphere. He yelled a defensive spell to try and break free but it did not work the sphere became smaller and exploded with Raiden inside using all of his strength to lessen the blow.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Raiden was left in an injured state but his spiritual pressure had protected him from being killed. Rukia ran over to him to help him up. She yelled to one of the servants to get the 4th right away.

"Ni-sama what have you done?" Rukia asked.

"You survived. I will keep my word." was all he said then he turned and left.

"What did he mean by that?" Rukia asked while trying to heal Raiden.

"It was just a wager between him and me. He wanted to test my strength. I think we can see each other now without interferrance. Ouch… Your brother does play a bit rough." he said trying to get up.

* * *

"Rumor has it Kuchiki Taicho has lost his head over his sister." Ikakku said.

"Well well it was bound to happen sooner or later. A bit unexpected." Kyoraku said.

"But isn't she seeing Sugimoto-sama?" Nanno asked.

"He's quite the catch but I don't think Byakuya would let her go that easily." Kyoraku said.

"I don't believe we should get involved in idle gossip." Komamura said.

* * *

Rukia got back early from her date with Raiden as he was still a bit injured." .Byakuya had waited up for her.

"Change and meet me in the garden. We will train. Now." he commanded her.

Byakuya worked Rukia hard that evening. All of her skills had improved greatly over the past year.

"How was dinner?" he couldn't even make the question longer the words were burning on his lips as their swords clashed.

"It was very nice. Raiden-sama is a very nice man. I am glad you approve. But you shouldn't have fought with him this afternoon you could have killed him."

"Were you not worried for my safety?" he said flash stepping behind her.

"No one can defeat you Ni-sama. Watch this Bankai." she said proudly as a large ice butterfly wrapped itself around Byakuya. He waited a little longer then needed to give her some confidence before she shattered the creature.

"Rukia I have decided that if you wish to take the test to become a lieuitenant I will not oppose it." It was time for him to pull out the big guns.

"Really! Ni-sama you're the best." she managed to say after being really taken with his statement. She ran over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Although if you are planning to marry and leave the family you will not be able to keep the position for long. It is a difficult test and it may not be worth your time." he said gladly taking the innocent peck on the lips she gave him. She was truly excited and her eyes shown like stars.

"If you really think I'm ready. I'm going to study hard and get that promotion. Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." she squeezed him so hard she was choking him.

"It is noting Rukia." he just played his trump card. No one could top that.

"Will you help me train more?" she was starting to bounce a bit and he put his hands on her hips and pulled them close to his body.

"I would not entrust the task to anyone else." he said feeling self satisfied.

"I'm going to need a lot of training."

"Even if you are promoted it will take you years to perfect you skills. It will be time consuming, it will be easier if you are available to me in the evenings."

"What if Raiden asks me to marry him?"

"You may choose to be trained by him but since he was defeated by my sword so easily it would be better if you remain under my guidance for a while longer."

"But If I stay here.. I thought you wanted to get rid of me."

"Rukia what made you think that?"

"I don't know, there was the coming out party, all the rules, then everyone started talking about what a great catch Raiden is and he really is a nice guy but…"

"Rukia are you in love with him?"

"I…he's really nice and if you want me to marry him it wouldn't be so bad." she looked away.

"Rukia look at me. You did not answer my question." he demanded softly.

"I..I don't know. I don't think so." she said looking confused.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss about the issue." Byakuya looked so calm and bored but inside he just spiked the ball at the goal line and did a happy wiggle dance.

"Ni um Byakuya-sama?" she looked up at him. "How do you know when your in love?"

"You just know." he said looking down at her wanting to taste her lips.

"Are you planning another date with Sugimoto?"

"He asked me, he's a really awesome guy."

"You have studying to do. Perhaps you should reschedule until you have secured a promotion. There will be plenty of time to consider your feelings for him later." well not if Byakuya had anything to do with it.

Rukia put in a request to take the test for the promotion it carried Byakuya' seal of approval. It didn't really matter this much at this point. She was already carrying out all of the 13th division lieutenant duties and Ukitake Taicho insisted on keeping the position open until she was ready, not to mention they both agreed that she would be secretly kept out of harms way.

Rukia sat at dinner with a book in her hand and her brow scrunched in heavy thought.

"It's to difficult I cant pass."

"Rukia would you like me to help you?" Tonight he was going to rid her of any thoughts of Sugimoto or any other man.

"Would you please?"

"The test is much more difficult then it used to be but you will pass, I shall see to that. Let us move to a different room. Where it is quieter." she followed him to a smaller warmly lit room away from the servants.

"What are you having difficulty with?" he asked circling her like a shark as she sat on the floor in front of a small table.

"This chapter in history, this part in math, and these spells." she said her frustration turning to concern and confusion at the way he was looking at her.

"How about I guarantee you remember these?" he said moving the hair from her face.

"I'll do anything you ask if you can get me to remember these." she stated with urgency.

"You will do everything I ask of you, no questions." he whispered into her right ear with his left arm wrapping itself tightly around her.

"Ya…Yes." she stammered at the contact and the feeling of his body heat.

"I mean everything Rukia."

"I will I promise." All she could think about was how warm he was, the sound of his heartbeat, and the feeling of his breath on her skin.

"Then we shall begin." he stood back up looking unfazed.

"Move this number here." he said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Rukia was deep in thought and scratching away at the paper in front of her.

"Wrong! Do it again.' he took her hand and gave it a little nip.

"Ouch, why'd you do that for?" she said rubbing her hand "I don't understand the problem."

"You did it here in the last problem and it was correct. Do it again."

"Wait I got it." she was happy with herself as she wrote the number. He knelt behind her and ran his hands down her arms then kissed her on the neck.

"Good job." he whispered to her then stood up again.

Rukia' eyes wide and she didn't move.

"The next question…Rukia are you listening?"

"Huh, Yeah um the next question." she was coming out of her daze.

"Complete it faster."

"Got it!" she finished the equation in record time.

"Good job." he said coming closer to her ready to repeat the first action.

It made her nervous and she knocked over a glass of water spilling it on her legs. So he instead, knelt down in front of her and before she knew it his head was between her legs licking the inside of her thigh. At first she was too shocked to think, then without realizing it she threw her head back and moaned. A few moments later he stopped.

"Ni-sama!" she said with embarrassment.

"I told you not to question my methods and you agreed. I believe history is next." he said leaving Rukia panting on the floor.

"What year did the great hollow epidemic occur?"

"Um..umm." she was back in thinking mode "1322"

"That is correct." He slid the top of her kimono off and ran his hands over her breasts while reading the next question.

"What sword element did the first king of soul society have? Pay attention Rukia." he said as she made a failed attempt to protest his actions.

"Two he had two Lightening and Fire." she said.

"My you do learn quickly." he untied her obi and let the rest of her kimono fall to the floor around her.

He took her chin and ran his thumb over her lower lip opening it slightly. He licked her lip and roughly forced his mouth over hers. She didn't give any protest and met his movements with her lips and he pressed her back into the ground and kissed her slowly for several minutes grinding his hips onto hers.

She struggled to untie the knot on his hakama but managed to get them off along with the rest of his clothing. He ran his hands down her body and kissed every inch of her neck. She moaned softly at first but every second his body made contact with hers, her moans became louder. He could feel how hot and moist she had become with his finger then he shifted and rubbed his erection in her warmth seeking entry.

Then he stopped moving and kissing her.

"There is one question left." he said she opened her eyes and all she could answer with was "huh?"

"Whose wife do you plan on becoming? Mine or Sugimoto'? I warn you, It would benefit the both of us if you answer correctly." he positioned himself at her entrance waiting for an answer.

"Is there still any doubt who I love? I need you now. Please." she begged, trying to pull him back into a kiss.

"Then say it, say my name." he said kissing her neck again.

"Bya Byakuya!" she yelled as he entered her and moaned her name.

He had nearly brought her to the edge by just touching her and this new sensation was making her body shake all over. His body moved within her faster then slower then faster again. Her back arched and her leg gripped his waist tightly as he pumped her. He moved in her more and more then finally he rubbed the right spot and she let go yelling half his name and holding her breath until her release had completed. It didn't even take him a second before he moaned and emptied himself into her.

"I thought you did not know the material?" he said panting.

"What can I say your methods are affective. I hope I'm your only student. Although I really want to get a good grade." she giggled with embarrassment.

"Do not worry I am not done tutoring you yet." he said as he entered her again.

* * *

Ok so who else would have been a straight A student with Byakuya as a tutor?

I wrote the tutoring seduction part first then added to it, that was one part I had to have in here. Anyway I hope this was a refreshing change. I tried to do something unexpected and out of the ordinary. Thanks for the reviews. I'll do my best to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rukia?, Rukia are you listening? Wake up!" Byakuya shook her.

"Huh?" she lifted her head from the book lying on the table and rubbed her eyes.

"How can I help you study if you are just going to fall asleep?"

"Asleep? I fell asleep." she said picking up the book and examining it to

make sure it was real.

"Shall we continue?" he said looking at her with concern.

"Huh yeah, continue." she said blushing heavily then giving the biggest look of disappointment that she ever had in her life. Byakuya wondered what the look was all about. Studying may not be the most fun thing in the world. but no one hated studying that much, and he wondered what she had really been thinking.

"For the next problem we use the limit definition of a derivative f times x equals the limit, Rukia! I think you've had enough for tonight. Go and get some sleep and we will continue this tomorrow evening."

Rukia ran off to bed. What had that dream been about? She was horrified. That had been by far the most arousing dream she ever had and the moistness in her panties reflected that. When she got to her room she slammed the sliding door in a futile effort to shut out the barrage of feelings she was having.

She had to stop these feelings any way she could. This was her brother, her deceased sisters husband. It was wrong and there was no way he could ever return those feelings. No matter how nice he seemed to have been lately or how close they had become he was only acting the part of a good big brother.

Rukia continued her daily ritual. Of getting up extra early to study, spend the afternoon training with Renji and Kiyone and the evenings with Byakuya who really helped her take her rough movements and turn them into something more beautiful and deadly. He sat up with her late, night after night to help her with the written exam

With every evening they spent together in such close contact their personal relationship had grown. She had learned to trust him and in some things she would even open up to him, but not everything. There were things she couldn't tell him, like how ashamed she was feeling for having such strong emotions toward him.

Byakuya had assumed he had the whole Raiden issue under control. But as much as she seemed to like being so close to him the past few weeks there was something visibly bothering her. As much as he tried to pry it out of her she would just brush it off as concern over the exam.

Rukia' exam day had arrived and she was nervous, to say the least. Byakuya walked her to the first division.

"If you fail do not come home." Byakuya said to Rukia.

"Oh that really makes me feel better."

"You will pass." he gave her an assured look.

"What if I don't?" she asked nervously.

"You will have to wait another year to take it again, so we will just have to work harder. Now go." He wanted to give her a hug and send her on her way but they both understood that a public show of emotion was not acceptable.

She sat at a small desk placed in the middle of a huge two story room and left alone to complete the test.

She flipped the cover page and read the first question. Drawing a complete blank she sighed and it echoed through the room. The first pencil she picked up broke which only made her feel worse. She took a moment to reassure herself and reread the question. She knew those words, but where did she know them from?

If she could only remember, Byakuya-sama that's right, Ni-sama read those words. As she moved from question to question she remembered every word he had said. His voice had been so deep, she never forgot anything he ever said. It was like the voice of god speaking to her, there were no longer any doubts and it was like he was right there telling her every answer.

As slowly as she had started she had quickly caught up and finished the test in record time. It was scored immediately and with a sigh of relief, she had passed. The next part made her more nervous then the test. It was the interview. With a head held high and her brothers attitude she walked into the meeting room. Since she was trying for leuitenant of the 13th squad captain Ukitake was there along with Kiyone. Captain Kyoraku had come at the request of Ukitake with Nanno, Soifon had been there for some reason, Byakuya who sat with his eyes closed, Kommamura taicho, and vice captain Shuhei.

Rukia bowed and General Yamamoto entered the room.

"Kuchiki Rukia you have passed the written exam. We have allowed Kuchiki Taicho to sit in but because of your relation he will not be able to participate in any portion of the rest of the process. As it is also the responsibility of Abarai Renji to be here for this process we have excluded him because of your affiliation. We had some difficulty finding people who you do not have some influence over. Soifon Taicho and Komamura Taicho are the only two people you are not well acquainted with, they have agreed to be impartial judges. You will be tested by two vice captains Ise and Shuhei, then two captains Soi Fon and Komamura, each battle will last no longer then ten minutes, and they will give their recommendations. From there your captain will decide what the outcome will be as he is already aware of your abilities. However my word on the matter is final. We have received all of the necessary recommendations and surprisingly several from the central 46. The vice captain battles will begin in one hour at their place of choosing. Good luck."

"Kuchiki san I have a lot of work to catch up on thanks to a certain lazy captain, can we get started?" Nanno asked.

"I am ready." she said.

Each battle seemed like an eternity. Rukia fought her heart out and used every tactic she had learned. Each person she faced had a different skill level and ability and she had to learn to adapt to each one. The captains kept their skill levels down just to test her. Soi fon was the most difficult and really gave Rukia a work out. Soi Fon was fast and a student of Yoroichi, but Rukia had learned from Byakuya who had also learned from Yoroichi so they were both equally matched in speed. Then it was over and all there was left to do was wait.

Two grueling days later the ruling had been kept secret and Rukia paced the grounds when finally a messenger came. When she was handed the envelope she didn't open it, she ran right to the sixth division to see her brother.

"NI! I mean Byakuya-sama it came! Renji! Its here." she ran in with the envelope waving in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, had visitors for the holiday weekend. This chapter is mostly about Rukia' new job.

* * *

"NI! I mean Byakuya-sama it came! Renji! Its here." she ran in with the envelope waving in the air.

"Calm down Rukia." Byakuya said.

"Open it already." Renji said.

"I cant, you read it Renji."

" 'Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division. Your abilities have been reviewed and have been found to be above par and at the level of lieutenant. Your written test scores were exceptional and everyone we interviewed had positive things to say about you. Your essay was of particular interest and had influenced the outcome. I regret to inform you that you will not be needed as a lieutenant.' " Renji read out loud.

"I didn't get it." she was looking forlorn and the mood in the room dropped.

"I'm so sorry Rukia. Wait there's more. 'Your services to the Gotei 13 have been more then exceptional, we have also considered your experience in the living world. I have given my recommendation to the current 21 members of the central 46. It is with great honor that I extend to you the seat of the 22nd representative of the central 46. Please report to the main headquarters of the central 46 at 7:45 tomorrow where you will be assisted by other members on procedures and protocol. Sincerely General Yamamoto.' Damn Rukia!"

"I think I may faint." Rukia said her eyes bugging out.

"The seal is official. Congratulations Rukia. You have been given the seat of Masao Kuchiki." Byakuya said.

"I will send message to the manor. Grandfather will be more then delighted to hear about this. Abarai you will join us for diner this evening." Byakuya said.

* * *

Rukia went to bed early that night. There was no way she was going to be late for such an important first day. Her family had indeed been delighted, even the elders were happy and where no longer eager to marry her off for political alliances. She was now way more valuable as she was now a vote in the government and she could influence the outcome of laws and rules. It was more then beneficial to keep her.

Byakuya was really happy but for another reason, there was no way she could get injured doing that job and it was well suited to her argumentative personality. This was going to be a good outlet for her to be herself.

"Good morning Kuchiki-sama. I am Eda Nori. I am your personal secretary." she bowed

"Good morning Eda-san please assist me well." she bowed back.

"I will do my best. Let me show you to your office. There's plenty to learn so just ask if you have any questions. I've been doing this for the last hundred years. Your position requires a bit more work then some of the others as you represent some of the higher number districts. I am told you are already aware of the conditions of the 73-80th districts."

"Yes I'm from the 78th."

"You will be representing their interests along with special projects throughout soul society. I don't envy your position."

"I thought you only had to show up once or twice a week?"

"Yes some representatives do choose to do things that way. It is entirely up to you but the position is a 40hour work week whether you decide to show up or not. Some members have outside tasks that keep them from doing much more then showing up to the most important meetings. Many other tasks can be conveyed to me over the phone if you wish. You can put as much effort into this position as you wish. Your predecessor was very dedicated."

"I will do my best to be a dedicated employee. I wish to take this seriously." Rukia bowed.

"I will do my best to assist you." she bowed back.

"Oh that building to the right, that is where your apartment is should you wish to stay there. I have already taken the liberty of having it furnished with all of the basics so you will not have to worry yourself. Third floor 2B. I have only had a short time to research your likes but I will do better in the future as I get to know you."

"I already have a place to stay." Rukia said.

"Sometimes meetings can run late you may want to stay the night to make it easier. Either way it is there. Here we are."

"My name is already on the door. You work fast."

"How do you take your tea?"

"No cream or sugar." Rukia said as she walked into the office to see her secretary's desk with neat piles paper, a computer, and a phone.

There was a painting to the left of a landscape and on the left pictures of the previous member who held the seat.

"I can have that removed if you wish." Eda said pointing to the portrait.

"No I think it's best we leave it there." she looked at it remembering the few times she met Representative Kuchiki before Aizen killed the central 46. While she didn't always agree with him, she admired his passion for his job.

She then came to another door with her name plate on it and opened it to see a large office with a floor to ceiling window and shelves filled with wide books. She sat in the big chair behind the desk not knowing what to do.

"Kuchiki-sama this is the first of the items that needs to be looked over. If you have any questions or concerns let me know. I am so glad you are here." Eda said.

"Eda-san really, it's her first day." came a male voice.

"Raiden!" Rukia said.

"Looks like were partners. I'm representative 21 and your 22 so we will be sitting together and my office is right next door. They sent me to help you get acquainted with procedure. So how is your first day going." he said.

"I'm still in shock. What's all this about procedure?"

"Nothing really. You have to wear this robe during work hours. It should be here. Yep." He opened a cabinet and took out the piece of clothing.

It was white and long sleeved meant to be worn over ones clothing kind of like a captains hayori only it was less fitted and the collar closed around the neck and it had a black stripe running down the front.

"It fits perfectly." Rukia said as she did the clasp around the neck.

"I contacted your personal maid for your measurements and had the tailor hem it last night."

"Eda-san your amazing." Rukia said.

"Come on we can go to today's meeting together. It's your first day so try not to be too intimidated. Mostly old people arguing."

"I've attended enough meetings with the elders to be used to that." Rukia said.

Raiden led Rukia to a hallway, they came to a door and entered. It was a private balcony. Two seats in front and four behind them for other staff. Rukia looked out at all of the other balconies it was four stories tall. Each floor containing ten balconies.

"What about the other six?" she asked.

"They are the higher elected officials they sit there on the dais of the ground floor. We all have to stand when they come in and bow. The top floor positions still haven't been filled."

"How can they hear us?"

"Don't worry sound has a way of carrying here."

"All rise for the

honorable Chancellor Hikono sadao,

vice chancellor Hazuki Naiomi,

secretary general Suo Shinji,

Secretary of Culture and Education Yufu Norika,

Secretary of economics, Commerce, finance Watabe Rei

Secretary of Health, Agriculture, and Public Works. Jodai Shun.

Everyone rose and bowed, and the bows were returned. Rukia was in awe of the whole process. Everything looked so important and Rukia had no idea how she was going to cope with all of this. It was too overwhelming so she just sat and watched.

"Today's meeting is now in session and will come to order. What do we have first?" Hikono asked.

" I believe we have a new member today. Kuchiki Rukia from the Kuchiki family." Suo said.

"Yes she is under my jusidiction I believe." Jodai said.

"Will everyone please stand and welcome 22nd seat Kuchiki Ruka." everyone bowed.

"Next is the situation with the farms in the Northwestern 5o- 51st districts."

"Water, It hasn't rained in two months. They can not irrigate the land." one man said.

"What about the dam?" another asked.

"It needs repairs. So we can not let the water out." another said.

"It will cost too much." a man in the corner said.

"We can up production in the 1st through 5th districts." another said.

"No that will make the power over the commodities uneven."

"We will have to relocate the villages."

"They are unimportant. I think we should turn the southern part of my district into farm land."

"But that is protected land and there are already people there."

"We can move them." he rebutted.

"No way you just want to profit from that."

"Like you did from the mining law."

"How many will die?"

"Not more then ten thousand."

"What the heck is wrong with you people!" Rukia yelled.

"The committee recognizes Kuchiki Rukia." Hikono said.

"These are real people you are talking about. They will starve if you don't agree to do something. How can you talk about letting them die! If fixing the dam will solve the problem then fix it!" she yelled.

"I second the motion to fix the dam." Raiden said.

"Motion?" Rukia asked in a low voice.

"All those in favor." Hikono said.

"Aye!"

"Opposed." he asked.

"Nay."

"The ayes have it we fix the dam." Hikono said.

"What just happened?" Rukia turned and asked Raiden.

"Seems you just helped save 10,000 people. Good job."

"It all happened so fast." she said.

"Yep get used to it. Come there breaking for lunch. I'll buy." Raiden said.

* * *

They went to the dining area of the building. The first thing she realized was the place was nothing like the mess halls in the 13 squads. Instead this place was like an upscale restaurant. They sat at a table and began to chat.

"Now that were partners we can help each other out. We have so much in common. I love your passion. There's a vote coming up later about construction. It would really help me out if you back me Rukia-chan." Raiden said.

"Yeah sure." she said.

"You aren't trying to influence miss Kuchiki are you Sugimoto-san?" a man said.

"No of course not." Raiden answered.

"Good because that is what I am here for. Forgive me 18th seat Kasema Tadao." he bowed and sat down. "There are some issues with the cultural festival coming up, I hope you will side with me."

"These days are getting longer." Raiden said.

"Yes I'm afraid I have to be here most mornings." Tadao answered.

Rukia had a long day indeed there were more things to vote on and a pile of work that needed to be looked over. Then someone suckered her into joining a planning committee. It was tempting to go to her new apartment but she wanted to rush home and tell Byakuya all about her day.

Raiden walked her home and they were laughing as they approached the manor. Byakuya watched on very irritated about the situation. He noted how dignified she looked in the robe and how proud of her he was for such an accomplishment. She greeted him excitedly. When she sat to dinner she told Byakuya and Ginrei everything that had happened that day.

"Rukia I had this made for you in honor of your first day." Byakuya said handing her a box after they finished the last course.

"Ni I mean Byakuya-sama. I can't wear a Kensaikan!"

"We have agreed that since you now represent our family you should wear them." Ginrei said.

"Wow I don't know what to say."

"If you are not too tired will you walk with me this evening?" Byakuya asked holding out his hand.

"I'd love to." She took his hand with a demure smile.

"I am glad to see you are still wearing the ring I gave you." Byakuya said while they viewed the lovely foliage at night.

"It means quite a bit to me, and you told me never to take it off." she said stopping and turning to him with great sincerity.

He faced her and couldn't hold back the smile that was developing. When she saw that she had somehow pleased him she smiled back. Lifting his hand he moved the hair that always hung over her forehead and ran his hand down her cheek. The only thing she could do was excuse herself to bed. All she wanted him to do was kiss her but she knew it was impossible. He stood there in the night wondering what he was doing wrong. Her eyes had said so much to him so why was she gone?

Rukia spent the next day doing office work and helping to plan they layout of a new village. Before she finished for the day she sent word to the manor that she would stay at her apartment for the night. It was what was best, as long as she stayed away from him none of those feeling would arise.

It wasn't but ten minutes when she walked into the door to the apartment a knock came.

"Byakuya-sama what are you doing here?"

"The Kenseikan suits you well. I wanted to see if the place was adequate and I thought we could have dinner. The chef worked hard. She nearly cried when she heard you might stay here permanently." he said holding up the boxes of food.

"Oh well it's so close to work. I was thinking of staying here more. Of course I'd be fully available for family meetings."

"Have you settled in?"

"No I haven't even seen the other rooms yet. Will you stay and eat with me?" she took the boxes from him.

Rukia found all the necessary items in the kitchen and laid the food on the table. At first the meal was silent but then Rukia began to speak about all of the work she was doing and all of the projects going on.

Bottles of wine sat on her counter as welcome gifts and she took her chances and opened a random bottle. They sat and talked and drank well into the night. Byakuya had no intention of leaving her alone. Just the idea made him feel uneasy. If he had to come every night to see she was safe he would. Byakuya had pretended to fall asleep on the couch.

Rukia looked at his sleeping countenance. He looked so peaceful, so handsome, so untroubled. Only she noticed how the lines on his face had softened. No one else would notice however slight, the changes in his face throughout the day. He could hide his feelings from the world all he wanted but she could always tell when he was suppressing an emotion.

It took her a moment but she realized he was pretending to sleep. If she wanted him to go home she would have woken him. The comfort of his riatsu make her feel at home. She placed a blanket on him and went to bed trying not to think about how she would have rather snuggled up to him instead of going to her own room. He woke in the morning to the smell of food.

"Good morning Byakuya-sama." she said while cooking. "You fell asleep, breakfast will be ready in a moment. Don't worry, I started early so you can hurry home for work."

"Thank you Rukia." He said.

When breakfast was over Byakuya walked Rukia to her building.

"Are you not afraid someone might talk about my coming out of your apartment this morning? Your position is more susceptible to scandal."

"People always talk. I care just as much about it as you do. Will you come over again?" she asked.

"If I have time. Have a good day." he answered her.

* * *

"Hey where were you yesterday?" Rukia asked.

"You know how it is being head of a family. So your wearing one of those now?" Raiden pointed to the Kenseikan in her hair.

"Byakuya-sama insisted."

"I see. Well will you have lunch with me today and every day after?" Raiden asked.

'Sure, I'd like that." she said.

"What is that look for? Ah I see. I don't know who this other man is but I'm going to make you forget about him."

"It's not that." she said trying to lie and doing a poor job of it.

"Really it isn't? I know you better then that. We've been dating for a while and now that your brother isn't around to insist that you stay home to study anymore, I was thinking we could get more serious." he asked.

"I…I don't know what to say." and she really didn't.

"Just say yes. We are going to make a great pair." he said.

"Kuchiki-sama please don't panic but you must look at this." Eda said holding out a piece of paper.

Raiden took the paper from her and read it out loud.

"Looks like your first death threat. I wouldn't worry about it, I get at least one a week. It means your doing your job. But I'll walk you home to be on the safe side. Eda you know the drill." Raiden said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews. There are plenty more chapters to come. I'm still working on some details but I'm fairly confident this chapter is ready.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home. Its really not necessary. I can take care of myself." Rukia said.

"I know dear but it makes me feel better." Raiden said.

"Won't you come in?"

"As much as I would love too I have the usual family business to deal with. Were having land disputes and its starting to escalate."

"Oh I hope you can work it out."

"Don't worry yourself, love." he said giving her a long kiss on the lips.

Rukia went into her apartment and placed her things down. She looked around at the large space. It seemed so lonely. No matter where she was she was never totally alone before and it made her uncomfortable. Then a knock came on the door.

"Did you forget something Raiden? Ni-sama!" Rukia was startled at seeing him.

"Rukia I insist you come home." Byakuya said wincing at being called Raiden.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Your secretary called me this evening and told me about the situation. I will not risk your safety."

"You worry too much. It's no big deal."

"Still it will make me happy if you come home… please."

"Ok I'll come." he had never said please before. There was no way she could say no to that, and she really didn't want to see what action he would take if she refused.

"Abarai will walk you to work from now on. We shall arrange for security to take you home." Byakuya said.

"Isn't that a bit much." Rukia said.

"There's no need for that. I will walk her home from now on." Raiden said.

"I thought you went home?" Rukia asked.

"I forgot something at the office and I realized no one checked your apartment." Raiden said.

"You are both being paranoid." Rukia said.

"It's for your safety Rukia. You will be staying at the manor until the situation is resolved to my satisfaction." Byakuya said.

"I think that is also a good idea. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Rukia." Raiden said reacting with a strange face as he got Byakuya' death stare.

"Kuchiki-sama we should plan another meeting soon. Now that Rukia has been promoted we should begin talking about…" Raiden was cut off.

"Rukia we are leaving." Byakuya said turning and walking away with a confused Rukia in tow.

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya didn't have the most quiet trip home. Rukia was still protesting his over protectiveness and the situation was becoming hostile.

"I am fine. No one is out to get me. Why do you care so much anyway." Rukia said.

"The truth is I missed you. Stay, for me." he finally said diffusing the situation.

"I didn't think you would miss me." she said.

"Why do you always say that?" he said abruptly and turned to her to take her hands in his. "I know I have not behaved in the past as I should have. You have my word that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you… Did you really think me so unfeeling?"

" It's not that. I don't know. I'm really busy and the elders have been talking about you remarrying. If you were, to marry that is I don't think it would be comfortable for your new wife to have a woman in the house who is not blood related. I don't want to be any more trouble to you then I have already." she answered the best she could.

"Rukia you should not worry over such things. I have no intention of marrying for the sake of the elders. Leave things to me. I am going on a mission. I may not be back for a while. Can I count on you not to make any big decisions until I have returned?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is no need for you to rush into a relationship with Sugimoto. Just continue your household duties and we can discuss things when I return. Will you promise me to take things slowly and wait for my return?"

"I promise. When can I expect you back?"

"I am not sure. The situation is delicate." he said.

"I hope it's not too long. I will miss you."

"It may be a long time. Abarai will be taking over my duties. I have instructed him to assist you in any way necessary."

"I'm sure Renji will do his best so you wont have to worry."

"Renji is a capable Shinigami and the only person I trust enough to assist you."

"He will be happy to hear that." Rukia said with a chuckle.

"It is perhaps best if you do not tell him."

"True he'll get a big head and I'll never hear the end of it." she said.

That evening Rukia was uneasy about the situation. Something in her stomach told her that this mission was going to be trouble. She just couldn't rest and her uneasiness took her right into her brothers bedroom.

"It is late Rukia." Byakuya said.

"I just… in case I don't get to say goodbye properly." she bowed to him while kneeling next to him.

"There's no need to be so formal, no one is here." he said.

She tackled him and held him tightly and he held her back. It was Rukia that placed the first kiss on his lips. He didn't care if it was an innocent kiss, he pulled her back into a longer kiss as soon as she pulled away from the first. He wouldn't let her up and continued kissing her and holding her close.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean too." she said and backed away.

"It is late. Stay here for the night." he commanded and pulled her close to him. That's when she realized something was really wrong.

The next morning Rukia waited for him to leave. She knelt and bowed like a wife sending her husband off to war. He walked over to her and bowed to her.

"Remember your promise to me. When I return there is something I wish to discuss with you. Be careful, for me." were his last words to her and for him she would obey.

* * *

"It's been way too long. You look so important. I never thought I'd see the day. So what's it like to be the head of a clan and a politician?" Renji asked.

"I'm not really doing anything different and grandfather is sharing some of the duties, especially with dealing with the family. I just hope Byakuya-sama gets back soon."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rukia asked looking worried.

"I shouldn't have said anything, forget about it."

"Forget what? Tell me now."

"I don't know all of the details but it is a very dangerous job. I know because of the look on his face when he asked me to look after you if something goes wrong. It worried me. Rukia it's ok. Taicho is strong. Don't look like that." Renji said trying to comfort her.

"Your right there's nothing to worry about." she said not worrying her friend by getting upset, but she was way more worried then she let on.

"Oh um you don't have to walk me tomorrow. Since I'm temporarily head of a family I will be doing most of the work from home. My secretary is more then capable of organizing everything to make it easier for me. You should take some lessons from her." Rukia chuckled.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Two very long months to be exact. Rukia did her work mostly at home.

Raiden came to visit her often and they would sit in the garden and relax. Rukia wasn't quite as reactive as she used to be. Everyday that passed she seemed to become more stoic like her brother. Taking his place made her understand him more and it remolded her.

"Rukia, love you understand my position, I am under pressure to marry in the next few years. We should discuss things with your brother when he returns." Raiden said.

"He asked me not to make any decisions about that until he returned." she dodged the situation as best as she could.

"I see and when will that be?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. I just have a feeling it's something dangerous and I'm really worried."

"No harm could come to a captain. I do believe he doesn't like me much." Raiden said.

"It's not that, that's just how he is, he's really nice once you get to know him." she said but was really thinking 'nope your right he hates you for some reason.'

"How did the land situation turn out? Is everything ok?" Rukia asked after a long pause.

"Yes it is taken care of, I believe we will soon be a much stronger clan. It would benefit both of our families if you were to join me as soon as possible." Raiden said.

"I can't make you any promises yet and I need approval from my brother. But I have to say I don't like the idea of being traded like cattle." Rukia said.

"You are so much more to me Rukia. You will have everything you have at your brothers home and more. I think you will also find it a much livelier place. Although the gardens here really do live up to their reputation of being the best. Is it always so quiet here?"

"Yes well it's just the three of us and the servants. I could spend all day staring at those trees waiting for them to bloom."

"Well we can have more put in if it pleases you. Tell me how close are you to your brother?"

The way he asked made something in her stomach bleat out a warning so she didn't feel guilty about stretching the truth. "Were not really that close. He is doing his best to keep his promise to my sister to protect me like his sister. It hasn't been easy but I feel obligated to obey him."

"Yes he almost had you executed, how tragic that would have been." he said sympathetically.

"Yes well I have done my best to be more useful since." she said a bit angered at hearing what had become a taboo subject.

"The elders of my clan will not put you under such pressure. They will fully accept you. There will be no need to worry." Raiden told her with an assured smile.

"It's not as bad as it was. They don't seem to hate me as much as they used to." Rukia said.

Renji would also visit whenever he could. His duties as acting captain kept him busy and he took the job very seriously. For some reason with someone so serious gone the atmosphere didn't lighten. It actually became heavier.

It was one fateful and dreary Monday when Renji and another officer came to the door of the manor asking formally to see Rukia and she and Ginrei just as formally had an audience with them in the reception room.

"Rukia I don't know how to say this." Renji said.

"Then don't." Rukia said her fists losing blood from the pressure.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. This is a short chapter. I don't like to leave you guys hanging too long. This story is getting longer every day and will go into a very unexpected direction. I got really creative. But for now this part is ready for you.

* * *

"Rukia I don't know how to say this." Renji said.

"Then don't." Rukia said her fists bleeding from her nails digging into her palm.

Renji pulled out a scroll took a deep breath to compose himself and read it out loud. " 'The Central 46 wishes to express their deepest regret that Kuchiki Byakuya Captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 is missing in action. He was a great and honorable soldier who will be missed. If there are any further developments we will inform you promptly.'"

Rukia felt like she was going to die, she wanted to die. She wanted to fall apart but that wasn't her role. She managed to hold it together long enough to take the scroll and nod without any emotion.

"I see, dismissed." she said with the coldest eyes and got up and left the room.

Renji followed her outside where she broke down into his arms.

"How could this have happened?" she wept harder then she had in her entire life to the only person she knew she could.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I know how close the two of you were. I'm going to miss Taicho too, he gave me a reason to become stronger. I'll do everything I can to live up to his expectations." Renji said..

"I don't think I can go on. I can't, not without him." she cried harder.

"They haven't found a body yet. Oh sorry." Renji said without thinking.

"No your right there's still hope, there has to be." she said.

"That a girl. Your brother will come back you'll see he's strong." he said watching her eyes change.

"I have to keep Ni-sama' house in order." she stopped crying and got up.

"Rukia please stay for a little while longer, your not in your right mind. Rukia your not acting like yourself. You have to mourn."

"I want everything in order for when Ni-sama returns."

"Rukia…I" he didn't know what to say. She wasn't crying anymore and that may have been worse then the way she was crying earlier. There was a blank look in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Thank you for your services. I will see you soon. Excuse me I am in the middle of balancing the ledgers." she said as she left.

As the days passed, gifts of condolences came but she refused to except any of them, sending them all back to where they came from. The house was not allowed to be in morning and a memorial service was not held. She would not face the fact that he was gone and not coming back and her grandfather did not protest her actions, allowing her free reign.

"What shall we do?" one elder asked.

"I'm unsure. This is a travesty."

"How will we keep our homes in order?"

"Nothing will get done."

"Our money we will starve."

"The harvests, our investments!"

"Who is going to take over?"

"We must replace him immediately."

"Absolutely not!" came an angered Rukia. "Byakuya-sama will return! The next person to say any different will find themselves without income… In the mean time Grandfather has agreed to come out of retirement and I shall take over the necessary duties to assist him. Just go home there will be no need for worry. We will deal with the issues as they arise." Rukia said.

"But your not blood related."

"I will not stand for any kind of insubordination. When Ni-sama returns he will not find his house or affairs in disarray. I will not tolerate any disloyalty to Byakuya-sama. If any of you wish to protest you can discuss the issue with my sword." she said sternly making her grandfather again proud she joined the family.

Rukia was more then upset but she didn't show any emotions. It was like something came over her, no took her over when she was told he was missing. She was in a partial haze and the rest of her was operating automatically in survival mode. It brought out a side of her no one had ever seen and Rukia herself didn't know she had. Everyone had tried to protect her from life for so long that she forgot what it was like to survive on her own, but instead of shying away her basic instincts kicked in with a vengeance.

"Everything will be taken care of, my granddaughter has proven herself capable. Byakuya has long ago put her in charge of our finances and she has already seen to the first harvests, the mines, and our other investments. I will only be a figure head of this house so do not forget who it is that feeds you." Ginrei said.

Ginrei and Rukia were spending more time together then usual. Ginrei was retired and wished to enjoy his remaining years in peace. Renji took over the duties as temporary captain for the Kuchiki household it would not be quickly replaced with a permanent figure as it was always a seat taken by the Kuchiki head.. There were none to take the spot except for Rukia, while she excelled at being a Shinigami, she was still not strong enough for the position of captain.

Ginrei had influenced Rukia enough to take over the duties of head of the family. As long as Ginrei survived it would not be questioned. If something were to happen to him, the peace of the family would be shattered and the battle over who would take over would tare the family apart. For now there wasn't anyone strong enough to take on either Ginrei or Rukia but there was no need to take chances that someone from a lesser house or bloodline would rise up.

Rukia remained diligent, sending scouts to look for her brother. The mission was still top secret and she really did not have an idea where to start looking. She took his place every few days at Byakuya' parents and Hisana' shrine. Doing his prayers and offerings.

When the mornings came around she made sure all of the household issues were taken care of to perfection. When the afternoon came she would complete her own duties at the central 46 while insisting on a report from Renji on the 6th status. When the evenings came around she again dealt with the household issues.

She would take particular care of her brothers private garden, spending late nights pruning each delicate flower and checking on the Koi fish that no longer disappeared from the pond. They no longer disappeared because Yachiru found no reason to bother anyone at the manor if Byakuya wasn't there, and even she found herself not in her usual high spirits.

Rukia even managed to keep the women's association out of the manor. Byakuya was never mean about them being there, it had become a game between all of them and it was something to break up the monotony. The place was big so enough anyone so they weren't disturbing anyone. But Rukia was different, somehow people feared her reactions more then her brothers.

No one understood why she was taking it so hard. They never looked to be that close but the change was more then noticeable. Many thought that after all the losses in her life she had finally been so over come with grief that she flipped. Those who knew her the best would come and visit with her for short periods and most knew never to bring up the subject of her brother.

"Rukia you look tired. Perhaps you should let someone else take over some of your duties." Ukitake said.

"It's better if I keep busy. I've been falling asleep easier so I'm not kept awake thinking."

"You have to find a way to move on." Ukitake said.

"I cant think about that yet."

"Your personality is very much like your brothers. When Hisana passed I watched him go from an impulsive boy to a stoic man with a huge wall over his heart. It took him nearly sixty years to begin taking it down, and that was your influence. I do not wish to see you spend the next hundred years fighting the same demons. You've already mourned enough over Kaien' death." Ukitake said.

"Jushiro-dono I cant feel anything anymore and I don't want to." Rukia said.

"Your brother would have wanted you to find happiness just like Hisana would have wanted him to forget her and move on. Please honor the memories of our fallen friends by living a fulfilling life."

"You don't understand…I loved him." she said.

"Rukia I didn't know, I suspected, but I didn't know. I'm so sorry... It is strange though, It is usually the captain commander who issues a missing persons report not the central 46."

"It must be because he is a captain." She said.

"I suppose. In all of my years I still do not fully understand their inner workings."

One evening Ginrei asked Rukia for a formal meeting it was to be a life changing discussion. Time was passing quickly and he had to solve the problem of an heir.

"Rukia you can not imagine what it is like to out live your child and your grandchild. Byakuya left no heir. I am afraid things in the family may become difficult as I am old and may not live much longer, you are not blood related." Ginrei said.

"It's just crazy enough to work but is it really possible?" Rukia asked.

"I have no right to ask this of you, but since you are by all legal rights a full Kuchiki, you are the only one I can share this burden with. Will you please see captain Unohana tomorrow?"

"It is my duty. I will do as you have asked." she said.

"It is no small matter." he said.

"Ni-sama has given me so much, I will give back with my life if I have to."

"You may not be able to marry someone of your choosing or leave this household after this and I may have to arrange a marriage between you and myself at some point to close any gaps." Ginrei said.

"I have no intention of leaving this household. I will do anything necessary to ensure the line." she stated as fact.


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to combine this with the next chapter but it didn't work and there was no way to break it up to give you just half. I'll probably have the next chapter out for you tomorrow so no one skips this one. It's important to the plot. I'm taking this story much farther then you will expect. There's a whole adventure coming. And yes this is still a Bya/Ruki fic, it hasn't changed. Enjoy.

* * *

'I have no intention of leaving this household. I will do anything necessary to ensure the line." Rukia stated as fact.

* * *

Rukia spent the morning riding out to the fields to check on the workers. It was harvest time in their Southern lands and her grandfather was not well enough to do it himself. It was hot and she wore a large straw hat while she watched from the horse.

The workers toiled hard bent over picking the vegetables. One old worker began coughing and stopped working for a moment. Rukia watched as the overseer whipped the man. It was something she couldn't tolerate. Her days as living as poor as these people reminded her of a time when the same had happened to her. She grabbed the overseer by the arm in mid air.

"You will not whip the workers." she said and he nodded.

An hour later another worker suffered the same fate. It seemed like the overseer was purposefully defying her and something in her snapped.

"You will hand me that whip." she said.

"Miss you do not understand. They will not work." he answered her with a cocky attitude because she was female.

"Do you not see this man is ill? Hand me the whip." she demanded.

"Miss I must discipline them."

"I see you do not wish to listen." She took off her own whip and began to beet the man until he cowered and bleed on the ground.

"Take him away and get me a new overseer." she said to some of her personal guards who came out of hiding to do as she asked. " As for the rest of you I will not tolerate ill treatment of my workers. Is that understood? Bring them more water." she turned and left while people cheered and tried to thank her.

A while later she found herself at the 4th division talking to Unohana Taicho who was explaining the process of artificial insemination.

"We have become quite advanced in this area. The shot I just gave you will take about 15 minutes to work then we can do the procedure. We have already separated the male sperm so it will be a male child. Another two hours and we can use this machine to hurry the pregnancy along about a trimester and a half."

"That's amazing. But how did you get Byakuya-sama' DNA?"

"We keep sperm samples of our captains available. Its part of the yearly health exam so it's a fresh batch. What I want to know is if you are sure you want to do this? This is no easy thing to commit ones self to." the good captain said.

"Yes I'm sure. I have to give him an heir. He never got a chance to do it, he and Hisana, as you are aware, couldn't have children. My DNA isn't much different from hers so it will be like if they had a child." Rukia answered.

"I thought you still believed him to be alive?"

"I still do somewhere I feel he's not gone, I'll never accept that he is gone, but I need to think about what is best for the family right now. Grandfather is not well."

"One more thing we need to make an appointment for a c section. From your exam you are still untouched and I would not want to interfere with any future experiences you may have or cause you more pain then needed."

"I understand." Rukia answered her assured.

"Well then let us proceed to phase two."

Ginrei stayed with Rukia for most of the procedures and helped her home. She was a little heavier and walking had become more difficult. All in one day she was five months pregnant. For him it was like watching his daughter all over again when she carried Byakuya. He wouldn't be able to bare it again if this child did not survive.

"Grandfather what should I do? I've never been pregnant before. It feels strange." she said.

"Do not worry we will take care of you and many of the servants have had children they will assist you."

"What about marriage?"

"For now the issue has been discussed among the elders and they have all agreed unanimously that this child will be the Kuchiki heir. Everyone is grateful for what you are doing. The Kuchiki line has nearly died out, this child is our last chance. We are not keeping this a secret either so there will not be a scandal. Everyone will understand this was done honorably for the good of your family. It may be safer for the child if we legitimize him at some point. You will not have to worry, I will not expect you to perform the duties of a wife. I am far too old for you and see you as my own child." Ginrei said.

* * *

"Renji thanks for coming. Has there been any word?" Rukia asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I cant believe what you are doing. I've never seen you look so healthy." he rubbed her belly. "I wanted to ask you something important." he got serious.

"What?" she looked concerned.

"It may be hard and all for you to get married and well I don't have a family name I need to keep, so If you want, I really want to help you raise this child. I will do the best I can to take Taicho' responsibilities." Renji said.

"Renji you really are the best. Even though the elders may actually allow it at this point I can't. I will not resign you to my fate. You have to go on and find a good woman. My chances for a happy marriage were lost with my brother."

"Can I ask you something personal?" he asked.

"You've never needed to ask before."

"I should have caught it earlier, you were in love with Taicho weren't you?"

"Not were Renji."

"I'll help you with this Rukia, you can count on me."

"I know, I always could. I'm really sorry Renji, if I could change things I wish it had been you I fell in love with."

"It was my fault I should have asked you back then." he said.

"I would have accepted back then." she said.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult? But why? Why him, of all people?" he asked.

"I don't know Renji, I'm not the same person I used to be and it just happened." she answered.

"You were always a princess to me, you were never like the rest of us. I'm a better person because of you. If we never found each other I don't know were I would be right now, probably dead or locked up."

"You shouldn't say that you never once gave up. I always admired that in you."

"Its because of you I never gave up. If you change your mind, in a few years when things settle down maybe we can give it another shot."

"Please no expectations. I don't want to hurt you in any way." she said.

"It's too late for that and if I have to wait I will." Renji said.

"Idiot stop trying for sainthood." she said and laughed.

"Now that's something I haven't seen you do in a long time." he said smiling back at her.

* * *

Rukia went into work the next day. It was a day that required lots of voting.

"Morning Kuchiki-sama, wow that process really does work fast. Here are your vitamins. If you get any cravings let me know. I already had a refrigerator put in and it's fully stocked with your favorites." Eda said.

"Thanks what would I do without you Eda-san."

"Rukia I wanted to see if it was true." Raiden said.

"As you can see it's true. Eda-san bring me blue berries, I must have blue berries now." she said.

"Right away Kuchiki-sama." she said running for the door.

"What you are doing, it's…I don't know anyone else who would do that for their family."

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you first." she said.

"No it's a challenge but we can deal with it. We can get married and the child can stay with us until he is ready for training. Ginrei-sama may wish to train the child. The next one can be my heir. I really want you with me. I brought you this." he held up a box containing her favorite pastries.

"Raiden thanks that's really thoughtful. I'm really sorry I cant marry you or anyone now. I'm stuck and I may have to sign a marriage contract to my grandfather."

"We can make it work. I think your family may see things my way." he said.

"I can't do that to you. I think we should just stay friends. I've really enjoyed the time we spent dating. It was fun and romantic but now it's time for me to face reality and take full responsibility for the child and my household. I need to raise this child like a true Kuchiki, I have to be there with him. You know how difficult it is to grow up to be the head of a house and he will be expected to be a captain."

"Rukia my biggest regret will always be not pushing your brother into letting me marry you before he left. I'm still not going to give up, your not going to want to be single forever…So how are you planning to vote on the education bill?" he asked her noticing that she wanted to drop the subject and get back to work.

"God not again." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think it's another death threat."

"Let me see, no it looks more like they are warning you against a possible plot. I'll have Eda-san call the manor and have the guard doubled. I'll send some of my best men over. We cant take any chances in your weakened state. You may want to reconsider marrying me. It would be for you safety as well." Raiden said with a sly smile.

"Your really being great about all of this." Rukia said.

"It's no bother love. I would be upset if something happened to my future wife." he kissed her on the head.

"You really don't give up do you?" she smiled.

"I will have you and so much more." he said sending a chill through her body making her pull back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it Renji, you don't have to stay here." Rukia yelled.

"The hell if I don't. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. Besides Taicho asked me to take care of you and you've been hogging all this Kuchiki luxury long enough."

"Your not going to want to deal with me, I'm warning you." Rukia said.

"How bad could you be. Remember I've seen you at your worst." Renji said waving it off.

"Just remember I warned you." Rukia said.

Life at the Kuchiki manor wasn't the easiest for Renji. It was nice being able to keep an eye on Rukia and eat to his hearts content the best foods and relax in the gardens and baths. However all the ritual surrounding every aspect of his life there drove him crazy. He wondered how Rukia did it all of those years.

There was a set ritual for everything, even sitting to eat required a ceremony of bowing and fancy decorum. Renji felt like he got a full workout just trying to accomplish the simplest tasks. It only made him more determined to assist his friend in anyway he could, knowing all of the extra difficulty. It was making him grow up more and he better understood his captains behaviors.

Rukia wasn't the happiest pregnant person nor was Renji the most socially graceful but somehow they managed to get along. With him living there no one would dare oppose anything Rukia had to say nor would anyone dare to harm her or the child.

From time to time Rukia would go on a rampage. She was uncomfortable, her hormones were out of whack, and every food she looked at either made her sick or want to devour it in one swallow. It had made her become extra particular. None of the staff wanted to incur her wrath if things were not right in the house. For them looking at her was just like looking at their missing master and they longed for the day the friendlier Rukia would return.

Rukia had taken his place to perfection but where he was more lenient she was more harsh. Dealing with her was more difficult and she ran the house with an iron fist. She was determined to use all of her energy to make this child into everything her brother would have wanted him to be and that meant keeping the clan in order.

"What is going on here? Why is this room not cleaned? I want it spotless now." Rukia demanded.

"Yes Rukia-sama." The maid bowed.

"Hana! Hana! Take this away I cant look at it, bring me something with sugar in it instead." Rukia yelled.

"Miss I'm sorry its not in your diet."

"Bring it to me now." she said through her teeth staring the poor woman down.

"Geez Rukia your acting like pregzilla." Renji said.

"Don't get on my nerves today Abarai." she said.

"You better not still act like this when that baby comes out. If your son is anything like Byakuya, I'm going to have my hands full enough training him." Renji said.

"I'm sorry Renji, I cant help it there's just so much to deal with." she started to cry.

Renji managed to keep her balanced and calm her down when she got out of hand. Everyone in the house was glad he was there. He was much easier to deal with and there were many times he stopped her from over disciplining the servants and he helped her just let things go.

"Don't start that again you know I cant stand to see you cry." Renji said.

"I cant help it." she sobbed.

"Hey I have some good news."

"Really I need some." she said.

"Orihime and that Quincey got married the other day. Didn't tell anyone just did it."

"That's so wonderful." she cried.

"You shouldn't cry." Renji said.

"I'm just happy, hey what about Ichigo? How is he taking it?" she asked.

"I don't know we should go and see him." Renji said concerned.

"I cant let him see me like this." she said referring to her huge body.

"It might do the both of you good." he said.

"Send for him. It may help the mood of things around here or at least we can all be miserable together. Damn it why the heck is this not cleaned yet! And where are my oranges!" Rukia yelled.

Rukia was working extra hard to be ahead in her work so she would have time for the baby. She was becoming noticeably more stressed with every day that passed. Everything began to irritate her. The temperature, the feel of her clothing, even the fact that she could not bend over to tie her shoe laces gritted her nerves. The entire household walked on egg shells.

The elders had made the mistake of coming over while she was in one of her bad moods. She left them shaking and fearing for their lives. As much as she wanted to apologize to everyone around her it was just not possible. For someone in her position to say they were sorry to someone would have been seen as a sign of weakness. Everyone understood the situation but no one ever expected short, sweet Rukia to be a Tyrant.

The maids and other staff ran from place to place to make things perfect. The household was running at top efficiency. All of her financial endeavors were working out well too. The men she dealt with, at first, thought she was someone to take advantage of, but she quickly put them in their place and they learned what it was like to deal with a Kuchiki.

The clan was prospering in a way it hadn't in a long time. It wasn't that Byakuya was a bad businessman, he was harsh in his dealings and he did what he had to do to keep the money flowing, but he never thought it necessary to put in the extra effort to make more. The opportunities had never presented themselves easily and he preferred to spend time on his job, his sword, and in quiet reflection.

"Ichigo I'm glad to see you." Rukia said.

"Oi Rukia you huge." Ichigo said.

"She's pregnant you idiot." Renji said.

"Did Renji explain things?" Rukia asked.

"Yep and I'm staying here until after the baby comes." Ichigo stated.

"You don't have to." she said.

"I have no where else to be anyway. Let's talk for a bit." he looked at Renji who got the point and went to check on things in the kitchen.

"How are you taking Orihime' marriage?" she asked.

"The truth is after you turned me down and left for good, Inoue was there for me, I couldn't be there for her like I should have. I was acting like an ass and that's why she went to Uryu, they fell in love and that was that." Ichigo said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that but we should be glad they are happy."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you all of these years." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Please don't Ichigo." she motioned with her hand against his chest to push him away.

"Let's start over. This time there's nothing to get in between us. We can go to the living world."

"Ichigo I have my obligations here." she shook her head.

"I'll help you with the baby. Who better to train him then me and Urahara anyway? And when it's time for him to take Byakuya' place he can."

"Don't say that! No one can take Ni-sama' place!" she yelled tearing up again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he put his arms around her to calm her.

"I think you should leave Ichigo." she said pushing him away.

"I'm sorry I didn't… please calm down. We promised to protect each other and I wont go back on that. Your still my friend. No matter what."

"Ayume will show you to your room and assist you. I have to get something to eat." she said and left.

"Hey strawberry what did you do to Rukia, I could hear her yelling from the other end of the house." Renji asked approaching the scene.

"I offered to marry her and..." Ichigo said.

"I already did that and if she turned me down, she sure isn't going to marry you." Renji said punching him in the arm.

"She seems so different. Byakuya' eyes were cold but they weren't empty." Ichigo said his eyes in reflective remembrance and concern.

"She just lost the guy she's in love with, taken over his position along with her own duties and is having his baby which the future of her family rides on. Not to mention death threats. She's under more pressure and stress then you can imagine." Renji said.

"Loved? Him? But he was determined to kill her with his own sword?" Ichigo said.

"He never would have gone through with it, I know he wouldn't have. It may have taken him to the last second but he would have taken one look in her eyes and realized his mistake. Besides he's been doing everything in his power to make it up to her." Renji said.

"All that time after…he rescued her…I thought the way she was looking at him was admiration but now that I think of it he was always not far behind rescuing and taking care of her and she was looking at him with something more. Then there was the way he guarded her. It never seemed brotherly. I never looked at my sisters that way, and the way I protected them wasn't the same. The way he would walk in front of her and then there were the incidents with Senbonzakura. From his body language there was no doubt she was his property and off limits to the world." Ichigo said.

"Yep I don't think her boyfriend is taking the situation too well either. There are some rumors and they made me let go the guardsmen that he lent us." Renji said.

"Boyfriend, I really have been out of the picture for too long." Ichigo said.

"Come on I'll fill you in with the rest." Renji said.

Rukia and Ichigo were out walking to the central 46 building. Renji had the 6th division to deal with so Ichigo took it upon himself to be her personal body guard. Rukia wasn't feeling well she was nearing her last month and everything became more difficult for her to do.

Everyone told Rukia it was best for her to stay home that day but she insisted on going into work. An important law and project was being voted on that day that would benefit the people of the poorer districts and she wanted to be sure to use her vote to counter those who opposed the project.

Three men came out of the shadows and attacked them as they walked, trying to abduct Rukia. Rukia went for her sword but could barely hold it up. Ichigo went straight into protective mode. The men were nothing for Ichigo to deal with. He wanted to keep one alive to find out some information. The first two were very dead the third had managed to dodge the last hit when Raiden had come out and killed the man with one swipe of his sword.

"Hey there was no reason to kill him. He could have told us who's trying to kill Rukia."

"You should be thanking me for helping you, boy." Raiden said.

"I had it under control. Just who are you and who were those men?" Ichigo said.

"I am her fiancé. Rukia who is this boy and why does he speak to you so familiarly?" Raiden asked.

"I believed I mentioned Ichigo before."

"Ah yes they boy wonder from the human world. Well this is an honor. I'm happy to see Rukia is in good hands." Raiden said.

"Just what are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I'm on my way to work. I shall take Rukia the rest of the way, you can run along home." Raiden said.

"I will not leave Rukia' side. There may be another attempt." Ichigo said.

"Well then do see to her safety. I still hope you can convince her to change her mind and marry me. It will be difficult raising a child alone and with me she will want for nothing." Raiden said.

"Don't worry about Rukia, she has plenty of friends to help her." Ichigo said.

"Well then I'm going to go on ahead. As always if you need anything just call." Raiden said with a bow.

"Rukia don't tell me you used to date that creepy guy." Ichigo said.

"He's not creepy. He's the head of the Sugimoto clan and my partner in the central 46. He's one of the greatest men in soul society." Rukia answered him.

"Were you planning on marrying him before?"

"We talked about it but Byakuya-sama asked me not to rush things and wait until he returned."

"I think you should keep waiting."

"I don't plan on breaking my promise." she stated very adamantly.

* * *

"I am relieved you have returned, safely." Ginrei said.


	9. Chapter 9

Next Chapter.

* * *

"I am relieved you have returned, safely" Ginrei said.

"Although I could not give away my location, I was not aware there was such an issue about my absence."

"Much has changed since you were gone Byakuya. Sit and let me explain." Ginrei said.

A long and difficult explanation later:

"I never doubted her loyalty when I adopted her but this is unexpected."

"She has surpassed all of our expectations, kept our affairs in order, then when it came down to it she gave the rest of her life to your memory."

"Where is she I must see her." he said.

"Rukia is sleeping out in the garden. I do not wish to startle her. Let me go and speak with her. I do not want to upset her in her condition." Ginrei said.

Ginrei went to the garden to wake Rukia. Byakuya lowered his riatsu so she wouldn't feel it yet.

"Rukia are you well? I have good news." Ginrei said.

"Grandfather you look like your going to collapse. I should be the one asking about your health."

"I am just so relieved." Ginrei said.

"What is it? Tell me." Rukia asked.

"Byakuya is alive an well." he said.

"Oh thank goodness. Where…where is he I must see him." she said holding herself then she started to cry.

Byakuya could not wait any longer after watching her reaction and went to her.

"Rukia I had no intention of worrying you." She heard his voice and sat there in shock and silence with her eyes closed not wanting him to disappear if she opened them.

"I shall leave you two to speak." Ginrei said and left.

"Do you not have a greeting for your brother?" she just looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I…I'm so happy you are ok! I knew you were still alive!" she yelled and began to cry. It took him a moment to look her and realize the reality of the situation.

"I was never missing to begin with. I would have sent word but I could not reveal my position. Grandfather has explained the situation. We should get married immediately." he said.

"I cant do that to you. When I did this no one expected you to come back. I had no intention of backing you into a corner. I will leave this house so you can go on with your life. I won't complicate things for you." she cried.

"I recall asking you not to leave this house some time ago." he said.

"Yes but you are back now, you will not want me and a screaming child around." she said.

"Did I not say that I will miss you if you left me? I forbid you to leave me…that's an order Rukia. You may outrank me as a lawmaker but I am still head of this house." he said.

"Yes but…?" Rukia said and was cut off.

"Rukia if this was not the situation and I asked you to marry me what would you have answered?" he watched her as she looked down. "The truth Rukia."

"I would do anything you ask of me." she answered.

"That is not an answer. Rukia think back to my actions over the last few years. Has our relationship ever seemed like that of a brother and sister? Remember I asked you before I left not to rush into anything with Sugimoto, and that I had something I wished to discuss with you when I returned. I want to know what your feelings are for me, one moment I think you share my feelings and the next I think you are going to run off with another man, you have confused me for too long."

"I cant tell you, you'll hate me." she said.

"I could never hate you Rukia, I have loved you way too long. It was you, knowing that you were waiting for me to return, that I might still have a chance to win you, that helped me through all of the time I was gone."

"Byakuya-sama!" she exclaimed.

"It is true. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me hate you. I just want to know how you feel about me. I will not hold any of it against you. It is time we are truthful with one another." he said.

"I would have been more then excited to say yes to your proposal. I've been trying to get rid of these feelings for you for so long. I tried everything, but it couldn't be helped. Then you disappeared and I was so lost. I didn't want to go on without you." Rukia said.

"Then you will marry me right now and we will deal with the rest together." he said as she smiled and let him hold her.

"I only wished we had used more conventional methods to achieve this." he said looking at her belly. "We will just have to for the next one. Shall I assume your relationship with Sugimoto has come to an end?"

"I told him I just wanted to be friends and deal with this on my own. Renji is the only one who knows that I'm in love with you. It took him a while but he finally figured it out. Then he asked me to marry him. Then Raiden asked me to marry him. Then Ichigo asked me to marry him. You're my fourth proposal this month. Oh but grandfather was the first to suggest marriage. I got more proposals while pregnant then my entire life put together." she laughed.

"I am glad you waited. I would have felt bad killing whoever you decided to marry." he said.

"This may be difficult for others to understand. I don't know if it will cause trouble with the Sugimoto clan or not and the elders might not take it so well." Rukia said.

"If you wish you may tell others I forced you to marry me. I doubt they would believe anything otherwise."

"That may be for the best. I understand now why marriages for love show others a sign of weakness. I can't imagine what Hisana-san must have dealt with. I never realized all of the politics and work involved in your life."

"I was going to force you anyway when I returned, if you had said no to my proposal."

"Your awful, but I never could say no to you." she said.

"That is what I was counting on." he kissed her on the forehead.

"I think its kind of romantic really being in love and pretending it's an arranged marriage, it's like our little secret." she said.

"It will only serve to strengthen on family politically. I believe people will expect this marriage to occur since I have returned from the grave. I am very proud of the way you have handled the situation. I no longer have to worry about my household in my or my grandfathers absence." he said.

"We can handle this burden together from now on." she said.

"It may be time to rebuild the Kuchiki family and restore it to its original thriving state. I would not trust anyone else to be by my side." he said.

"After doing your duties I think I understand you more. I want to be with you to help you any way I can. You don't have to take it all on by yourself. I want to be your partner, always and if that means keeping in your shadow I will."

"I think it best if we put up a strong front together. Your ready to act as more then a wife."

" I don't know what to say."

"It will only take a moment to sign the documents to make it legal. We can begin planning from there. You must need to rest. I will return with the documents and a witness in a moment." he helped her sit back down.

"I'll wait here." she said.

They were unceremoniously married with the stroke of a pen. It was even easier to do as there were not any complications with dealing with another family. The fact that she was already legally a Kuchiki made it easier and kept any power she had claim over in the family. Both Renji and Ichigo reluctantly witnessed the contract.

Rukia spent her first evening with Byakuya as his wife. First they had dinner as usual, nothing had changed and everyone quickly fell back into normal behavior. That evening she lay with him as his wife but he only held her closely.

They days passed and Byakuya' return and his marriage to Rukia were no longer considered just rumor. Things in the 6th division had returned to normal and there was minimal damage to clean up. Byakuya would never admit to it, but Renji had not only done an excellent job, but proved himself as an honorable friend. And yet again he was indebted to Ichigo for Rukia' safety. It took the burden off of his shoulders knowing her friends would always be there to protect her in his absence.

* * *

Rukia decided to go to work again because she did not want to miss the coming vote. She left without telling anyone thinking the situation over because no one would dare try anything with Byakuya back.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, Rukia has not shown up for work today." Eda said.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter

Like I said before I have more for you then just Byakuya returning. I'm doing my best to write a conclusion so there is still at least 3 more chapters to go.

Sorry this one is so short. It was necessary because the next chapter has a lot to take in. Thanks for the reviews and for staying through the story. I wont keep you waiting too long for the rest.

* * *

"Kuchiki-Taicho, Rukia has not shown up for work today." Eda said.

"She is at home." he said.

"No she isn't I checked, she said she was coming in today and never showed up. I'm worried."

"Abarai! Rukia has gone missing, take all available units and have her found."

"Yes Taicho!"

Later that day:

"This came for you sir." the third seat said.

" 'We have your wife who carries your heir. You have ten hours to destroy the marriage contract. You will also turn over the deed to the northern lands in your possession. We do not wish to cause any trouble however our armies are already in place should you refuse. This is a simple business deal. Rukia will not be harmed if you act quickly. We will not return her but we will return the child when he is of age.' " Byakuya read out loud.

"What the hell is this all about Taicho?" Renji asked.

"The Sugimoto clan has made their move." Byakuya said.

"What about Rukia, we have to save her!"

"She will be fine, she is too valuable to harm and I do not believe Sugimoto will lay a hand on her."

"They said armies, what are we going to do."

"We are not going to do anything. You will continue your duties. I can not involve the Gotei 13 in land disputes."

"Taicho I'm not just your lieutenant I'm you friend and Rukia is family to me. I'll not abandon her for any stupid rules." Renji said.

"Forces are already in place." Byakuya said.

"How?" he asked.

"What do you think I was gone so long?" Byakuya said**.**

"What about the letter that said you were missing?"

"The origin is still uncertain but I am sure it was a ploy to divide my family and take the land before I could oppose the act."

"Rukia!"

"Yes they did not count on her abilities." Byakuya said.

"This will be dangerous. When their forces have been eliminated, they may get desperate. I may have use for you." Byakuya said.

"We have to save Rukia!" Renji yelled.

"I will not let anything happen to her. Has Kurosaki returned to the living world?"

"No not yet. He's training with the 11th." Renji answered.

"Let it be known that he has left us. Now listen carefully I will not repeat myself." Byakuya said unfolding a map.

* * *

"What is going on here. I demand to know where I am." Rukia yelled.

"Rukia my love calm down, do not strain yourself. You are in such a delicate condition."

"Raiden what is the meaning of this?"

"I told you we were going to do great things together."

"Why am I here!" she demanded.

"You have driven me to desperate measures my dear. You could have just married me when you had the chance. I never counted on your loyalty to your family. You truly are something. But don't worry your forced marriage to your brother will soon be annulled and we can marry."

"If this was all about marriage you should have said something earlier." she said realizing he didn't know she married Byakuya for love, everyone thought it was political.

"It was just for land control at first but I didn't count on falling in love with you. Please don't get up, you should rest. The servants will bring you whatever you need."

"So this is your house?" she asked.

"I am sorry I didn't invite you over sooner. As you can see it is much more opulent then

what you are used to. We can do anything you want with it, but right now there are things I must see to."

"Wait. Raiden. Please don't worry about me. I must know what is going on, I'm so fearful they will try to find me." she began acting.

"It is just a land dispute. Your family will hand it over,. There will be no need for a battle. I will get to keep you. With you here the Sugimoto clan will be on top again. I made sure to make you worth more by getting you promoted to the central 46. Oh but don't look at me like that, I want to keep you here. I told you I will make you happy, not like how that family of yours has treated you all of those years. I see you as Rukia and not your sister. You wont have to live in her shadow any longer. This child will secure our place in the world, he will unite our families wealth."

"When my brother was missing…the missing notice was from you?"

"I did not want to cause you any grief my love, I was planning on taking the land then through easier means but you headed the house so well. I had to wait until I could assemble an army. If you had married me I was sure you would have just given them to me. It just reconfirms how great a companion you will be for me. I am offering you the world my love." he said.

"Then who sent the death threats the warning, the attack?" she asked.

"Again I am sorry to worry you. I only wanted to find a reason to be closer to you. You really are a difficult one to pin down. I had to set my spies closer to you. I planned on abducting you then but that royoka boy was with you. Anything you wish, you may have or do, just never leave me. Promise me you wont leave me. Your mine. I will do anything for you." he began shaking her.

"Please do not hurt anyone. I don't want to see anyone hurt." she pleaded.

"I must regain your honor. Everything they made you do, it was wretched. I saw the change in my sweet Rukia. If you wish we can execute your entire family. When I meet him again I will fight your brother and not hold back this time. You want him dead don't you?" he said his eyes wild.

"I um I don't want anyone to die."

"It's for you darling. You will help me, wont you? Just think of all the horrible things he has done to you. You want to be free of him right?"

"I..of course I will help you." she said knowing refusal might mean her death.

"Sir, we have word." a man came in handed him a paper while bowing.

"I am sorry my love. It seems your brother will not give up his land so easily. But he thanks me for taking you off of his hands so he can remarry someone of a better bloodline."

"He didn't say that!" Rukia yelled.

"I am sorry love, but you know they never cared for you. I am so glad you are here with me. Why did you say you wouldn't marry me. It pained me so."

"I…I didn't think a man as wonderful as you should be burdened with a woman who was carrying another mans child." she lied quickly knowing that the slightest show of disloyalty to him would set him off and she was in no condition to help herself.

"I must go for a bit my love but I shall return much more powerful. Then we can be married and plan our future."

He left and Rukia took in her surroundings. She had no idea how long she would be stuck there. One thing she did know was that not matter what Byakuya wouldn't abandon her and neither would any of her friends. There was little she could do but sit and wait. The child was her biggest priority and she allowed the servants to feed her and make her more comfortable. She did all she could so she would not seem suspicious. So she waited.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not talented enought to own something as cool as Bleach :( Struggled with my first real battle scene. Thought giving it to you through different perspectives would work the best and make it less boring. I have two shorter chapters after this and a half chapter. There will probably be more if I can work it in somehow. I shouldent be giving you this chapter so soon but I'm hoping it will motivate me to write faster If I set a deadline. Enjoy.

* * *

January 3rd

I have amalgamated an army that I have spent the latter part of last year gathering. Our camps are located safely on the edge of the northern mountain range. This is a decisive location. The aggressors will not be able to ascertain the number of troops I have assembled because of the landmarks. The only possible attack can come from the far north kingdom through the only pass a mile east of our location. For now we wait on the rest of the supplies to arrive. I am doubtful of a diplomatic solution. If it takes my life the path for Rukia' friends to get to her must be cleared. They will hide her in the living world as Sugimoto is no match for the Kurosaki boy I can be assured the job will be completed in my absence.

-BK

The enemy troops have assembled in the far north western mountain range. It is impossible to identify the amount of soldiers gathered there. Considering the short notice given Kuchiki about my plans, it is not expected to be too large. Scouts have not returned. I do not forget that Kuchiki has been a sleeping lion. There is a range of hills one mile from our chosen battle line. It gives them a strategic advantage of stealth and secrecy however, the hills can also slow them down. Our lands are flat and the villagers due north are scurrying to harvest all of the grain they can before it is trampled. My home is in the north east and I expect the stone wall around the property to hold if lines are breached. The troops are in good spirits. A stream runs passed the encampment on the far east end giving plenty of water.

-RS

January 4th

The forest to the south is of particular interest. The southern reinforcements must not be allowed to cross the wide river. There is one main bridge and it is a key point. All necessary supplies have arrived. The village to the north houses the Sugimoto food supply and main storage units. It is another key point. It is guarded by half a platoon on the western side. The river behind the village runs from the nearby mountains and continues north. The southern river however, by the forrest flows east with a branch that flows north and supplies the advasarys camps on the east outside of the main house.

-BK

Reinforcements from the south total 26, must pass through a dense forest. Paths are dangerously predictable. But the rise of the southern army will be a surprise for everyone. I'm such a genius. Boats are already in place to help the southern army cross faster. The northern army has replied with 30,000 men and will arrive through the mountain pass in a matter of days. They will take out the rear of the enemy surrounding and annihilating them. Victory will be simple. It is a good thing I gathered that scandalous information on their lord. His allegiance is assured.

-RS

Juanuary 5th

The Sugimoto army totals 70,000. Our encampment consists only of 40,000 which leaves us at a serious disadvantage. My strategy depends on the Shiolin and Shiba' abilities. Luckily the Shiolin and Kuchiki clans have a solid union. I was surprised when the Shiba clan volunteered to assist us. Rukia has won many friends over the years. I should have realized sooner that my loyalties were to her the day I let her become part of my family. If I had never taken her in she would not have gone through all that she has. I did not protect her and now she may be lost. I can only hope she is unharmed and her friends can follow orders for once. The situation has gone beyond diplomacy. A battle has become unavoidable.

-BK

It is a clear and sunny afternoon. I sent a letter to Byakuya to taunt him. It was a most amusing letter. I am sure it has insulted is pride, it will make him reckless. I am so smart. It seems today will be the big day. I took his wife and his heir. I can't wait to claim her as my wife, her milky white flesh drives me crazy. The power I will hold will be innumerable. I will go down in history as the man who defeated the mighty Kuchiki clan. With their wealth and power and my influences in the government I can pick up where Aizen left off.

-RS

I am kept to a few rooms of the main manor house and the enclosed central courtyard garden. The whole place is surrounded by a huge stone wall and the only way out is through the front gate. The house may be opulent but there is a lack of decent landscaping. The lone Sakura tree has become my refuge. It seems Raiden wishes to use his army. I don't want to write much as I'm unsure about my privacy. The servants are taking care of me well. Damn it! I feel so stressed and worried. I don't know what I would do if something happens to him. This is all my fault. Now people are going to get hurt. If things do not work out I will regain the honor lost and with my sword end the line here.

-RK

Sugimoto Raiden faced his army. His demeanor proud and self assured. This was a battle long in planning and nothing can stand in his way. Every head faced him as he spoke, every horse energetic and needing a heavy hand to keep still, every bit of armor shone in the sun looked massive and impressive. This battle will be a great victory for our lord and many more victories are sure to follow.

-Li Ching the royal chronicler

General Kuchiki' face did not change when he read the letter from Sugimoto he knew the point of the note was to taunt him and attack his pride making him fight recklessly. The army looks massive of about 43,000 men of every type. It was an impressive sight seeing the great head of the Kuchiki clan on the horse in his black and silver armor. Every muscle in his body calm and his face unfeeling as he rode to the front of the army. The calm stoic demeanor served to ease the nervous men and instill confidence in their leader. It is a proud and terrible day I witness.

-Jun the traveling scribe

* * *

"Take word to my lady, tell her the battle will be quickly over. I shall return to her soon and she may do with her brothers holdings as she wishes." Raiden said to a young boy.

When Rukia received the note she cried. There was nothing she could do. She could not get out of the house and she had no clue what was going on outside. All she heard were the echoing voices of the men, the hooves of the horses, and the sharpening of weapons.

Everything she cared about was about to be permanently taken from her and the note from Raiden only reinforced this fact to her, and rooted her fear deep within her soul. When the time came she was ready to plunge Sode no Shirayuki into her body and the sword found herself prepared to die. It called out to Senbonzakura across the distance blowing him a cold kiss that only he would recognize. Byakuya felt the chill and it filled him with an renewed sense of hope and determination.

"Please tell me what is going on." she asked the boy messenger.

"It seems the Kuchiki army will soon realize they are surrounded and will have to surrender or die in battle. It should not last long my lady. What should I tell my lord?" he said.

"Your aren't going back out there? Your just a boy." she said.

"Thank you for worrying miss but I have my orders." he said.

"Tell him…tell him I eagerly await the outcome and I'm sure he has the situation under control and I cant wait to make love to him under the roof of the Kuchiki manor. Here let me write it down." she said not knowing what else to say but knowing the best thing to do would be to stroke his ego and distract his mind.

The message reached Raiden who was overjoyed and sat on his horse proud as a peacock. His mind thinking passed the battle and to the sweet scene of his body intertwined with Rukia' white flesh under the heavy wooden ceilings of her brothers fallen home.

* * *

The Sugimoto army had lined up the light cavalry who are very skilled horsemen and made a single fine line in the front. The heavy cavalry stayed in formation behind them archers were to the north and south of the heavy cavalry and the infantry stood in groups of twenty each consisting of a battalion of two hundred men. The glory of the Sugimoto clan will shine across the land. The formation of the enemy is pathetic but their General impressive looking even from this distance. General Cho has been retained to lead the Sugimoto army. I have followed the great General Cho for many battles and his excellence is yet unmatched. The enemy army has given their signal that they will fight.

-Li Ching the royal chronicler

The Kuchiki army finished filing into place. There were many men on horseback, some carrying banners while others stood in groups separated by the type of weapon they carried. Men with spears were in the first row and behind them were the archers. Behind them were the men carrying different styles of swords. General Kuchiki faced his army and looked them over from his horse. It was not honorable to use ones Shinigami powers here. This kind of war required the use of weapons and hand to hand combat. He wore armor of black and silver. An infantry of men were placed at the front of the hills along with two separate companies of men on horses. Archers were hidden in the hills and a huge amount of infantry used the shadows of the hills to keep their masses unseen. General Kuchiki gave a nod to an archer and an arrow was fired precisely to the front of Sugimoto' general letting him know they were ready to engage

-Jun the traveling scribe

The horsemen from the Kuchiki army fired arrows and a return fire came from the Sugimoto side. Arrows blackened the sky like a plague of locusts and shot back and forth through the air. The first man to be hit was hit in the leg and he fell to the ground. The Kuchiki front infantry had been hit the hardest.

Seeing the weakened and chaotic state of the Kuchiki army Sugimoto sent in his front line of cavalry. They rode toward their enemy like the wind and cut through them like a wave. They followed as the Kuchiki army retreated back toward the hilly area.

As the horsemen totaling seven hundred were lured to the hilly area they were ambushed when archers hidden in the hills waited for the right moment and let their arrows fly. As they ran about in confusion to shield themselves from the falling arrows they were encircled by the men who seemingly retreated and they were cut down to the last man.

The Sugimoto clan was in disarray not expecting the mistake they had just made. Raiden had miscalculated the size of the Kuchiki army as hordes of men on horses rushed forth to engage the openings in the main cavalry that were making the strongest stand at the front line further weakening them. Arrows shot from the men on horses and swords sparked in the air as they clashed.

* * *

Please help me by reviewing how you think I did on my battle scenes. I worked really hard to do it, I even drew a map and worked out the strategies on paper. I did the best I could to make it more interesting since I dont really care for battle scenes of any sort.


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter

* * *

Back at Seiretei:

"You guys ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I should be asking that I'm the ranking officer here." Renji said.

"As I recall I'm the same rank as you." Matsumoto said.

"This is not time to be arguing." Momo said.

"We need to hurry before someone notices we are gone." Momo said.

"Don't worry I told my captain I was going on vacation." Matsumoto said.

"And Shiro-chan believed that?" Momo said.

"Well really he just nodded and said he had some business with Ukitake Taicho. I took it as a yes." Matsumoto said.

"Hisagi and Izuru are covering for us and so are my third and fourth seats. No one will notice us gone." Renji said.

"Ikakku is handling the other problem." Ichigo said.

"Let's go." Renji said as they all shunpoed out of there.

* * *

Raiden knew Kuchiki was an honorable man and would not let too many be killed before he surrendered. This was just a fun game to him. It was only some land and it would not have been that important, as face could still be saved at this moment if they came to a stalemate. Little did Raiden know Byakuya would burn heaven and earth to get Rukia back.

To Raiden the battle looked over. The Kuchiki army looked week and after the current battle their numbers would be too low to continue.

The army showed no sign of surrender. Byakuya gave an order to his men and they waited until the next faction of the Sugimoto army rushed to the front. Weapons moved quickly and both sides began to thin. Blood rained upon the land and limbs and decapitated bodies began to litter the ground.

Sugimoto did not worry about this happening. It would not be much longer before the northern allies would march through the mountains and attack the Kuchiki camp at the rear cutting off supplies and attacking the back infantry. It was his next mistake to not have them already in place.

The Northern army found themselves surrounded and in a very explosive situation thanks to the Shiba clan who were happy to test their new batch of explosives. Bombs went off blocking the pass so that only those willing to climb could go through. Everywhere they turned a bomb went off throwing men, weapons, and horses into the air. They were quickly driven back to their lands, the leader deciding his alliance with Sugimoto was not worth the loss of anymore life, especially his. Pretty purple fireworks were seen in the backdrop.

Sugimoto knew what had happened the sounds echoed throughout the mountains and there was nothing more that could be done with the situation in the north. The south was still on the way. His forces began to dwindle to a dangerous low while he waited behind his fighting men.

Torches and bonfires lit the battle field as night approached and a mist set in making visibility more difficult. As the dark approached both armies pulled back to recoup. It was in this darkness a group of ten men clad in black came out of hiding behind the village in the north. They had waited in the small river behind it under the water until the moon had taken its right position.

They stayed behind the bushes and when the guards around the food stores thought themselves comfortable and safe they were quickly slaughtered and the buildings all around and within the village were set ablaze. Smoke raised to the sky. As fast as the men in black came, they had disappeared back into the night. No longer a reason for the remaining soldiers to stay they retreated back to the main lines as the villagers evacuated the scene.

January 6

As day broke both sides were more then ready to fight again. More men were added to the scene every second, and the clanking of swords and yells of men echoed across the land. The galloping hooves sounded like thunder. Streaks of red and silver blurred the landscape.

-Jun the traveling scribe

Sugimoto and the General know it is only a matter of time before the Kuchiki army falls. They a not continue to battle as hard as they have been and there will be reinforcements coming very shortly from the forests of the south. As hard as the Kuchiki army fights they will soon find themselves even more outnumbered.

-Li Ching

Byakuya' men lessened with every moment but with each of his men killed they managed to take out five of Sugimoto's army. Byakuya joined the fight and charged on his horse trying to break through the fighting men his target, Sugimoto. He left a trail of men's blood behind him. Slashing through each one like they were made of water.

-Jun the traveling scribe

Things are not going as well as expected. The enemy has proven to be more difficult as time goes on. Word had reached us that the food stores were destroyed on the previous evening making supplies scarce. The northern army will not be joining us. The Southern army is late and darkness is again approaching. We are left with little choice but to divide forces to fortify other possible areas sneak attack.

-General Cho

* * *

Rukia waited as trickles of news came back to the house. She cursed her week state, it was in her nature to join the fight but there was little she could do. There were too may guards and her ability to wield her sword was minimal.

A clamoring of noise came from under her feet. She wondered what it was and put her ear to the ground. It was a very familiar sound. Her body was thrown back when a pink haired Yachiru popped out from under the floor boards.

"Ru-chan, got any candy?" Yachiru asked.

"Not at the moment." Rukia said stunned.

"Try not to move miss Rukia." Hanataro said pulling himself out of the hole in the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked not believing her eyes.

"I thought I would make up for not breaking you out properly last time, just don't tell anyone I was here." Hanataro said examining her.

"When I heard Ru-chan was dating Rai-kun I thought she might live here so I made tunnels so I could play with her. Rai-kun isn't as nice as Bya-kun." Yachiru said.

"In here." a man said and the rescuers were surrounded by guards.

Hanataro tried to help Rukia out of the way and Yachiru cut through the men quickly finding their blood rushing to the floor amusing. Another group of men came and Yachiru quickly jumped on the back of a bald man and started chewing on his head. He struggled to get her off.

"Um Hanataro I know this isn't a good time but…AAAH." Rukia yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for the reviews. They keep me writing. I cant just end this fic like normal, it doesn't seem right. So if your still interested were going to go sci-fi soon with a new angle or two. Since you guys review so quickly I'll keep the chapters comming ASAP especially since they are shorter.

* * *

"Um Hanataro I know this isn't a good time but…AAAH." Rukia yelled.

"Oh no Not now miss Rukia!" Hanataro said.

"I don't think I can control this." Rukia said.

"Were going to have to do this here, for now just breathe."

"You there I need your help!" Hanataro said.

"Aw but I like chewing on his head." Yachiru said.

"Chew on him later." Rukia said

"I guess. He doesn't taste as good as Ikkaku." Yachiru said.

"What can we get you? We have orders to take care of the lady any way we can" a servant said.

"This baby is too large to be delivered normally. I will need everyone's assistance." Hanataro said.

"What's going to happen?" Rukia looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry miss I know how to handle this, I think." he said nervously.

"Haven't you done this before?" a servant asked.

"Babies aren't born very often in seiretei. But I read the book and Unohana Taicho already instructed me in case you had an emergency situation." he said.

"I think this counts as an emergency." Yachiru said.

"You can do this Hanataro. I believe in you." Rukia said.

"Thanks miss just lie back. I can do this. " he said trying to assure himself.

* * *

Back on the battle field Sugimoto eagerly awaited the forces from the south. The forest was dark as the men marched toward the outside trying to reach the bridge over the river that would take them to the battle. As they neared the edge the back of the line started disappearing one by one and replace by men in disguise. Every tree hid a man who waited for the signal. At the front of the group a black cat waked out in front of the army's general and stopped.

Noticing the omen of bad luck and being a superstitious man he stopped and tried to get the cat to go away. The mistake was in stopping. Arrows came from every direction seemingly out from thin air striking many men down. The remaining were pounced upon from the trees by black clad men who slaughtered the army.

The southern army should soon be seen in the distance crossing the river but instead of seeing the red banners nearing, a huge explosion was heard followed by a display of fireworks. Thanks to a Kukaku Shiba who had ordered her brother Ganju, to use his talents to divert the water while she worked in the north.

When the encampment noticed the small river that provided them with water had stopped flowing, Sugimoto thought he was being attacked from the south eastern rear. That is where the branch of his river started and where it was most likely the river blockage would occur. He sent a brigade of men toward the spot.

There was nothing possibly able to stop the southern army from coming. The red banners crossed the huge river in front of the forest and Sugimoto knew he would have this battle won and over in a manner of hours or minutes with a surrender.

The brigade of men approached the break off of the river which was now blocked by boulders and rubble. They saw no one in sight but the red banners of the southern army in the distance pushing north.

Noticing something wrong with the color and uniform type of the men in the distance the Brigadier General yelled to turn his men around. As they did they found themselves attacked by arrows, and surrounded by men who came out of hiding. They were pulled off of their horses and slaughtered one by one until bodies pilled on top of bodies from both sides. The remaining men of the Shihoin group rejoined the march to the north.

* * *

Back at the Kuchiki manor:

"This place is so pretty. We never get invited over." Yumichika said.

"Hey is anyone at home? Anyone? Echo. Echo. My captain is the best…" Ikakku began singing and dancing with his sword over his head.

"What is going on in here?" Ginrei asked not showing a bit of emotion.

"We have some flowers to pluck in the garden." Yumichika said.

"Carry on then." he said and left.

The two went out into the garden and looked around playing hide and seek with the household guard. They found the five spies they were looking for.

"Now don't run. We haven't had a chance to battle yet." Ikakku said.

"Ew, let's just get this over with so we don't have to look at them. They are so ugly." Yumichika said.

"Fine you guys are under arrest." Ikakku said tying them up and moving them to the 13th division holding cells.

* * *

Raiden saw Byakuya rushing toward him, quickly closing the huge gap in between them. He turned and retreated toward his manor to make his last stance. He used a short cut to get there fast and he took refuge behind the tall walls.

A strange gust of cold weather came from the direction of Seiretei ignoring the battle field and putting a frost over the Sugimoto household covering many of the men who guarded the front gate with ice and making them unable to move. They had no choice but to leave their posts or freeze to death.

The front gate was the only entrance, a group of rescuers hid in a thicket of bushes not wanting to be heard. They had agued that they should just charge the place but then decided on a more quiet approach because someone might hurt Rukia if they did.

Matsumoto walked by the gate with a bottle of sake in her hand acting drunk. Her large breasts bounced up and down with her. The men inside whistled and staired at her as she asked to be let in to party with them.

"Oh come on fellas. I just love men in uniform and it's dangerous for a girl like me to be out here. All of this scary fighting. If you let me inside with you we can have more sake. I like to dance. Would you like to see me dance?" she teased.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh come on fellas. I just love men in uniform and it's dangerous for a girl like me to be out here. All of this scary fighting. If you let me inside with you we can have more sake. I like to dance. Would you like to see me dance?" she teased.

"Idiot open the gate already, it's just a woman." one guard said to another.

"Were going to have some fun with you." one man said.

"I love to have fun." Matsumoto said and winked.

As the gate closed behind her, no one noticed a bunch of black figures sneaking with great stealth and speed.

*boink* one man was hit over the head by Momo and dragged to a dark area and tied up. Each member of the group had taken out a man here and there trying not to be noticed.

* * *

Back at Seiretei,

"Does anyone know these men are here?" Ukitake asked locking the cell in the bowels of the 13th division.

"Not sure. Does it matter." Ikkaku said.

"Why are you helping with this situation?" Ukitake asked.

"Abarai asked plus it's been boring around here lately. Would have joined the war if he'd let us." Ikakku said.

"I've always liked Rukia. She always manages to stay so neat and clean after a battle." Yumichika said.

"I wouldn't want to listen to Renji' whining for another hundred years if something happened to her." Ikkaku said.

"We have not been able to get them to talk yet." Yumichika said..

"I know how to make them talk." Ikkaku said taking out his sword.

"Now now there will be no need for that." Ukitake said.

"Why did I have to track the two of you here?" Kenpachi asked entering the basement like room with cement walls.

"Taicho!" they both yelled in unison.

"Zakarai it is nice to see you, can I have a word." Ukitake said.

* * *

"There's too much blood. There isn't supposed to be this much blood." Hanataro said.

"What do we do?" a servant asked.

"Will Ru-chan be alright?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm going to have to try my sword. I'll need somewhere to discharge it after it has healed her. It will certainly reach its limit. Miss take the baby." Hanataro said handing the child to a servant.

"Can she feel anything?" a servant asked.

"No she will sleep for a few more hours. But we still need to work fast to get her healed." he said.

* * *

"I don't care what kind of trouble Kuchiki got himself into. But kidnapping a pregnant woman is crossin' the line and she never once looked down on me like he does. If those bastards in the 46 are behind this let me at 'em." Kenpachi said.

"Oi Oi you five. Who wants to spar with me? Lets see who can survive the longest." Kenpachi said lifting his sword.

A few minutes later:

"Please, please no." one yelled scurrying to the other end of the cell.

"I'll talk I'll talk just get me away from this lunatic." another yelled.

"It is time to visit the captain commander." Ukitake said.

* * *

"She looks better." the servant said.

"It's done. She should be fine after some rest. Just keep her comfortable for now. We need everyone on the premises with healing powers in here now, I'm at my limit and I don't have a way to treat infection. We really need to heal her as much as possible." Hanataro said.

"I can do some." Yachiru said holding up her hands to the cut area.

"I'll go find a healer. I may be able to get one from the camp and the cook she can do a little." the servant said getting up and running out of the room.

The cook came in a few minutes later and took over for Yachiru who had expended all of her healing powers, leaving her very weak.

* * *

The battle raged outside well into the darkness of the night. Blood covered the once golden grain field as the assault continued. The noise from the yells of men and sounds of metal on metal were deafening. Sugimoto' men were driven back and both sides were suffering heavy casualties. The sooner this ended the better.

Raiden had made his way back to his stronghold and through the gate which was now wide open. The place was eerily quiet. For some reason the guards had left their posts. Some voices in the distance grew louder as a group of guards ran from one end of the property to the other being chased by a blond Shinigami with huge boobs. A mist was overtaking the men as she held out her sword asking them if they still wanted to party.

Raiden was going to attack her when he spotted Ichigo battling another group of men and a giant snake poking out from the other side of the house. So instead he rode faster to the entrance of his manor and burst in through the door.

"Ichigo!" Momo yelled from the roof. "He's going after Rukia, I'm following." she said.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't play anymore." Ichigo said knocking the group of ten men out with one final swing of his sword.

"Renji! Hurry up!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

Hanataro was helping Rukia sit up as a servant girl knelt beside her about to hand her the baby when Raiden came bursting in through the door. Everyone looked up quickly. Seeing his desperate appearance and feeling the rise in his riatsu everyone in the room began to panic.

"Rukia! You promised you would stay with me. We have to go." Raiden said looking frantic.

"Go?" Rukia mumbled as the female servant who was helping her got the child out of the way.

"Sir miss Rukia really isn't in any condition to be moved anywhere." Hanataro said.

"She is coming with me." he said knocking Hanataro to the floor.

"Leave Ru-chan alone." Yachiru said biting Raiden on the arm.

"Ow you little." he shook her off.

"Leave the child. We have to go." he said trying to pull Rukia up then carrying her bridal style.

"Your not going anywhere with her." Ichigo said standing in the door way the hem of his rigidly cut hayori fluttering in the motion.

"Hand Rukia over an no one else gets hurt." Renji said, his L shaped sword behind his head.

"Rangiku' guarding the back door. The rest of the guard has been d…." Momo stopped and stared when she reached the doorway.

"You didn't think I was planning on letting her go? She's a loyal girl. She will happily die with me for the sake of our honor." He said pulling out a small dagger and pointing it at her throat.

"Please you don't want to do this." Momo pleaded.

"Oh but I have to, things have gone horribly wrong my love. Your brother will come soon to kill the both of us. He will take the land but I'll be damned if he's going to take you from me too. If we go now I doubt he would pursue us, he doesn't want you back anyway."

"Raiden please…anything you want just calm down it's it's ok." Rukia tried her best to calm him pushing the blade a bit farther from her neck.

"Your mistaken if you think Taicho wont pursue you." Renji said.

"Why would he? The battle has been won and all of my holdings will fall into Kuchiki hands."

"You don't get it do you?" Ichigo said.

"If it was about the land Taicho would have just sold it to you, for a high price of course to avoid a war. You took Rukia and he will destroy all of soul society to get her back." Renji said.

"Impossible! Why would he care about the adopted sister he's shown nothing but contempt for? He should be thanking me for taking her off of his hands. It's just one woman whose a burden to him." Raiden said.

"You still don't get it." Ichigo said.

"Rukia tell me it's not true. Tell me you love me!" he said the knife now burrowing into her skin.

"Stop..just let her go…we'll let you leave unharmed."

"Raiden please it's ok…everything is ok." Rukia said.

"It's not ok! You've been lying to me. Haven't you Rukia?!" he started drawing blood.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled reaching out and everyone gasped.

A gust of air filled the room knocking Renji over. It went straight for Raiden. Knocking Rukia out of his arms and pinning him to the wall. Ichigo made it just in time to stop her from falling to the floor.

"Well well Kuchiki it seems you have won this time. You'll let me go wont you? You wont kill me in cold blood." Raiden said.

"Arm yourself." Byakuya said letting him go.

"Byakuya we could just make a deal."

"The time for business is over Bankai."

"All you had to do was hand over some land and let me keep Rukia. Was it really worth all this carnage?"

"I do not care about the land. When you laid your hands on my pride you signed your death sentence." Byakuya said.

"Rukia? No this cant all be about her. The great lord of the Kuchiki house would never go this far over a woman. No it had to be more then that." he dodged a hit and went right for the newborn baby.

"Rukia were going now. Do not worry he wont try to harm us." Raiden said holding the child daring Byakuya to try something.

"You cant kill me while I'm holding this child. You wont. Let us go, and you have my word I wont harm the child, you can even have him back."

"I will not let you leave with Rukia."

"What do you want with her anyway? Your marriage can easily be annulled and you can be free to marry someone more to your liking." Raiden said.

"I have no desire for anyone else." Byakuya said.

"I see she has cast her spell over you as well. Over all of you." Raiden said.

Rukia nudged Hanataro. He shook his head no but she shook her head yes and after a moment he agreed.

Hanataro' sword full from healing Rukia let out a blast at Sugimoto' legs while he was distracted with Byakuya. Rukia caught the child with great relief as it began to fall.

"Rukia! How could you? How could you betray me like that? I thought for sure…"

"You thought wrong you psycho." she said.

"You bitch." he raised his sword to strike her but instead of finishing he received a huge blast from Byakuya' Bankai and this time Byakuya did not hold back his power or his rage.

"Rukia." Raiden called faintly.

He was not laying far from her and she went over to him. He was reaching for her so she took his hand to rest the soul of a dying man.

"We could have done great things Rukia, great things. It's because I love you I do this, come closer and listen." he said a few words to her making her ghasp in horror of what was about to occur and he closed his eyes for the last time.

Rukia couldn't move well enough to get up. She did not have too because everyone was around her trying to see if she was ok. Byakuya took her in his arms.

"Did they hurt you Rukia?" Momo asked.

"Great lord how may we serve you." the servants lined up and bowed.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Stupid, Taicho Now owns the Sugimoto family."

"Abarai go and send word to the battlefield that Sugimoto is dead. There is no longer a need to continue."

"Yes Taicho!" he said and shunpoed out of there.

"Wait!" Rukia said trying to move but found herself unable.

"A spell! He whispered a spell! The Sugimoto clan has special powers. He whispered a spell to me. His last wish to make us all forget. We'll forget, we cant forget!" Rukia shouted reaching out as everything around her started to go dark.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm keeping the fun going for as long as I can so a few more chapters to go.

I've disabled anonymous reviewing b/c if your going to leave a bad one I would like the chance to respond and ask questions. But If you have something bad to say it's best not to say it at all. If you don't like the way I write then write your own story.

Thanks to everyone else for the great reviews. I'll try to keep it interesting.

* * *

"Strange, how is it that we remember what has happened and no one else does?" Yoroichi asked standing in her human form.

"From what I have gathered, the spell only works on those who were in soul society at the time of the spell. You returned right before it happened." Urahara said.

"So what are we going to do with this baby?" she asked.

"I think it was the spirit pressure in Karakura town that made him appear here. He belongs with his parents but exposing them to reality may cause more damage. It's worked in such a way that it may cause someone to die if we try to explain." he said.

"Our spells aren't as interesting and we don't have anything to counter it." Yoroichi said.

"We will have to keep him until either the spell wears off or is broken."

"It isn't the kind I think it is?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Yes a kiss of true love for Rukia will break the spell. Seems Sugimoto Raiden wanted to leave everyone in utter chaos as he was convinced he was her true love." Urahara said.

"It may not be as easy as it looks. What is true love anyway? We cant be completely sure Byakuya is her true love just because they were married. There is the Ichigo situation and then Renji and god knows who else." she said.

"We will just have to get her to kiss everyone until we find the right one." Urahara said.

"I certainly hope it's someone in her group or we will have real problem if we don't get this fixed soon. Won't she know something is missing." she looked down at the baby.

"I am afraid the spell has not only made everyone forget but any injuries they may have sustained including the birth of the child have reversed to about two years before the war. She will be completely unaware. Everyone is two years younger but time has not reversed."

"It's never been easy to get Rukia to kiss anyone and Byakuya is near impossible, not to mention Abarai has always been in the way and Rukia will be busy with Ichigo. We will have to take one at a time." she said.

"If we cant make it happen I have another idea that will help create the mood and let fate take over. These kind of things can not be rushed. But it will pull everyone out of soul society temporarily. I would like a chance to test the device. We should also test out how kissing works." Urahara said slyly.

"Looks like I'm going to have to push things along. See ya." she said handing the baby to him and shunpoing out of there.

"Oh now what am I going to do with you…Oh I see why she left. You made a stinky diaper didn't you? Yes you did. Yes you did. Ururu-chan! Ururu-chan!" he yelled holding a hand fan to his face.

* * *

Rukia woke up on time as always in Ichigo' closet. Because it was so dark and cozy she had slept better there then anywhere in her entire life. Just another day in Karakura town. She dressed and joined the Kurosaki family for breakfast.

Rukia watched as Ichigo interacted with his family and sisters. It made her smile, to think within all of this chaos there's such love and closeness here. It was a closeness she did not have in her family. Yes they were much nicer to her, gave her anything she wanted, but something was missing just the same. The family Ichigo had was the one she had wanted all of her life. She would have given up all of the wealth and things her family had given her just to have that bond with them for even a little while.

It wasn't exactly the whole family she wanted that bond with, there was only one person she wished she were closer to, her brother Byakuya. Yes they had become closer but not close enough for her tastes. She did everything she could to impress him, to be perfect like him, to get him to notice her but he was always in his own world. Yes he had been nicer lately, yes he had spent more time with her but to her it never seemed like it was enough and she didn't fully understand why she required more then that.

Ichigo was there, he was a great friend, a close companion. It was like having her dear friend Kain Shiba back from the grave. He was someone she had thought she was in love with. They had shared many moments that went beyond friendship but in the end that is all there could ever be between them. He was married and the things that almost occurred between them were filled only with lust and a need to fill a void. Rukia sighed the resemblances and personalities were the same. It made her not want to leave his side.

Then she remembered Miyako Shiba, Kaien' wife. She was always so kind and Rukia felt so guilty for the feelings and interactions she had with the woman's husband. Rukia would have done anything for Miyako. She admired the relationship they had, it looked like they belonged together. They were always so happy together and Rukia cursed herself for causing so much trouble between them. Rukia had worked so close to Kaien for so long that she had become a place of comfort for him as he had for her. Miyako always smiled and was so kind that Rukia could not bring herself to go through with an affair one overly emotional evening.

Some strange twist of fate had brought Rukia together with Kaien, just as it did with Ichigo. Rukia wondered if, who in the end she would end up with. People change as time goes on and she wondered if there was such a thing as a soul mate. She had wondered long and hard if Ichigo was indeed her soul mate destined to be together. The years that they had spent in close companionship only made her wonder harder.

The same had gone for her closest friend Renji, he certainly loved her and made no effort to hide the fact. When he confessed she told him she was not ready yet and didn't know if she ever would be. She loved him yes, but she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. Renji was resolute and determined to get her to come around sooner or later and made every attempt to do so. She even wondered if she should give up and marry him.

"Ichigo I'm skipping classes today to patrol the shopping district. There's a high concentration of energy coming from there that might attract hollows and something just feels off today."

" I feel it too. I'm coming with you."

"No you go and take that Biology test. I wont have you flunking out of college. Now go!"

She thought about the men in her life. They were all so strong and had very different personalities. They were all strong but Ichigo devoted his life to the people around him, he was the hero, not for the glory but just to protect what he loved. Renji was crude, rash, impulsive, and fiercely loyal. Then there was her brother he only cared to protect her and was not concerned with others, his was a prideful man, quiet, discriminating, and a total enigma. It was those qualities that intrigued her the most.

For some reason Byakuya thought she had been gone too long and insisted she return home even if it was just for the day. It was that kind of gesture that confused her the most. The time they spent together was normally quiet but in all essence she was his only companion so she assumed he just missed her company. It made her blush and give her a funny feeling in her stomach.

Ichigo had gone with Rukia back to soul society. The three closest men to her gathered in the same building. The only way she could think of showing her appreciation for all of them was to make a special dinner in the mansion kitchen.

"We have to stop him or he'll take Rukia for good." Renji said rushing down the hall.

"Shut up and hurry." Byakuya said.

"Rukia there's something I've been wanting to confess to you." Ichigo said leaning on the stove.

"Too late. That bastard is going to confess to Rukia I told him she was off limits." Renji said listening at the door.

"Be quiet." Byakuya said.

"What the great Kuchiki Taicho resorting to eaves dropping? No one would believe it." Renji said.

"Quiet Abarai or no one will find the slightest trace of you when I am done." Byakuya said knocking the read head to the floor.

"Geez your cranky today." Renji said as they both leaned in to listen.

"Ichigo I don't..." she said chopping and onion.

"Why? Why don't you?" he grabbed her and kissed her to try and make his point.

"What the F%$!" Renji said and Byakuya narrowed his eyes looking through the crack in the door.

"Ichigo remember when I mentioned Kaien Shiba?" Rukia said pushing him away.

Both Byakuya and Renji grumbled at the mention of the mans name. They both remembered how close she was to him. Neither really knew how close but they knew Rukia liked him too much. Fate had brought them both back together and the two men stood there cursing their ill luck.

"Yeah what about him?" Ichigo stood concerned.

Shiba' sister Kukaku had once told him she was convinced he was her brothers reincarnation and that is why she helped him rescue Rukia. The woman had even tried to get him to stay in soul society to take the place of the head of the noble house.

"I'm convinced you are his reincarnation. I thought I was in love with him a long time ago and we almost had what could be considered an affair. He was there for me when I had no one else. Like a knight in shining armor, just like you. But I realized later, no I knew it back then that it wasn't that kind of love. I loved him like I love you. Just not the in love way. Understand?" Rukia said.

"I'm not him. I'm me. Even if I were my life has been very different but I can't deny my connection to you. Could we just try? Give me a chance. I'm old enough now." he said.

"I feel that same connection Ichigo, but lets not mistake it for something that it isn't." she said very confidently.

"There's some one else isn't there?" he asked.

"Yeah." she continued slicing vegetables.

"Who is he?" he said in a low voice.

"It's not important. It's not something that will ever happen." she said.

"Wow never in a million years would I have thought you were in love with…" Ichigo said knowing her too well.

"Shhhhh. Don't say it. It's too embarrassing." Rukia said.

"Who the hell is he!" Renji said too loud.

"Quiet you baboon." Byakuya said.

"I should have seen it earlier. But really I cant believe its.." Ichigo began.

"Shhhhhh." she put her finger to his lips and moved to the door and opening it two men stumbled in.

"Um hi Rukia Ichigo how are things?" Renji said.

"I trust dinner will be ready on time." Byakuya said.

"Yes it will be." she said her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Very well. Come Abarai there is much work to be done." Byakuya said and high tailed it out of there with Renji in tow.

Ichigo turned to Rukia "What was that about?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Now you see why I told you to not say anything? There's no privacy in a house like this. If it's not Ni-sama it's the servants."

* * *

Byakuya had dragged Renji back to his home office. It was a modest room with a desk some shelves filled with books and neat stacks of papers.

"Who the heck is it that she's in love with?" Renji asked stomping his foot on the ground.

"I do not know but at least it is not that Kurosaki kid." Byakuya answered a bit relieved.

"If not him then who?" Renji asked.

"It is Whom you ruffian. You are with her all of the time has she mentioned anyone?" Byakuya asked signing a document.

"No, no one. Hey that means it could be me! Were going to be in laws." Renji said with a huge grin.

"Never in a million years Abarai." Byakuya said in such a way that would intimidate the strongest of men.

"You're the only other person she talks about besides that strawberry." Renji said used to his captains behavior.

The statement made Byakuya raise and eyebrow. "What has she said?"

"The same things as always how strong Ni-sama is, how smart Ni-sama is, How handsome Ni-sama is, how perfect Ni-sama is blah blah blah blah." Renji said in a mocking tone.

"She said I was handsome?" Byakuya asked ignoring his lieutenants insolence.

"Don't go thinking it's you. There's no way she would choose you over me and besides you're her brother she cant feel that way about you." Renji said bracing for impact.

"And why would she not? I can give her anything she desires." he spoke matter of factly and did not kill the cowering lieutenant.

"It doesn't matter what things you can give her and you're her brother you don't get to feel that way about her so you cant have her." Renji scolded.

"Did you forget we are not related? I do believe it was you that let her go in the first place and for that I thank you."

"Yeah well your past with her isn't that rosy." Renji said trying to use anything he could as a comeback.

"She has forgiven me and I have gone out of my way to provide and befriend her."

"We'll let her decide, I'm positive it's me." Renji said.

"I doubt that. Even if she were misguided enough to be interested in you, I will be able to change her mind." Byakuya said very self assured which pissed off Renji.

"Don't be so sure. Let's just go and ask her then." Renji said trying to walk out of the room.

"No you baboon." he said calling him back.

" The one she kisses is the one she wants and then the other has to back off. That's the rules." Renji stated.

"I will not relent so easily but I will agree to your terms…for now." Byakuya said.

"She spends more time with me. She will kiss me first." Renji cockily stated.

"As I recall she lives with me and has to follow my rules. I can order her to kiss me."

"Yeah like she would do that if you ordered her."

"Rukia will do anything I ask, of that I am sure."

I know how to comfort her." Renji said.

"I can order her to marry me and you will have to keep away from her." Byakuya stated.

"Keep away from who? What's all this arguing in here? Its time for dinner. Both of you to the dining room now." Rukia demanded as the two guys went to the table giving each other dirty looks.

Rukia took in her surroundings. The dining room had held a lot of memories. She had spent nearly a century under the roof of the Kuchiki manor. There were bad memories there. Like all of the times her brother ignored her and scared her to death. All of the times the elders had put her down.

But there were good memories there too, memories that seemed so distant all of a sudden. Her brother had never let anyone get away with badmouthing her. To say anything against her was to go against one of his decisions. There were all the recent times where he would now speak to her and show interest and concern in her life. They would occasionally play a game after diner or sit and discuss battle techniques. Guests were now allowed to join them for dinner and it made Rukia happy to have her friends around.

The three men that sat before her, the hero, the loyal, and the enigma. She had fully worked out all of her feelings for Renji, something that had taken her many years. She was half convinced about Ichigo but wasn't really sure what to do about him. Then there was her brother, the feelings that would arise in her when it came to him made her body shake. She wondered if it was noticeable or not when she was in his presence. There was no way to get a grasp on the rollercoaster of emotions she felt for him and the guilt that came along with each one. It made her want to run to Ichigo to hide those feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo and Rukia returned to Karakura town. Her half day trip home made her realize how much she missed soul society and her brother. There was something she needed to do in Karakura town and that was sort out her feelings for Ichigo. Even though he confessed to her and she turned him down, she still wasn't sure what the right thing was to do.

What was love anyway? Most people in soul society did not marry. They had secret affairs to satisfy urges and most stayed away from dating. It was almost always no strings attached. When people did marry it was because they were from higher families and were forced or there were the rare occasions of marriage for love. Those marriages always lasted many lifetimes but were almost unheard of, Rukia wanted that kind of love.

In the living world people didn't take marriage as seriously and very openly dated as much as they wanted to, emotions weren't considered such a sign of weakness. She thought to herself if she did just settle down with someone, someone she cared about things would be ok and she could escape the strange feelings she was experiencing.

Her age was getting to her and her urge to have a child was becoming unbearable. Every time she thought of the idea the only person she could see herself with was the one person she could never be with. It hurt so much. It felt like something was missing from her life. A lot of something was missing and there was nothing she could do about it at all.

When had she become so pathetic she thought to herself. She had two very awesome men wanting her and all she could feel was nothing. Did anyone have a clue what she was supposed to be feeling. When she thought of her brother she felt sick, it felt sadly painful, she couldn't eat or sleep when he crept into her mind. She felt like a puppy dog begging for his attention then swooning whenever she got it. It wasn't healthy to have those feelings and it wasn't healthy to run to others to try and erase them. Those feelings only made her feel like more of a coward then she had already been toward him.

"I'm going back to that market today. I have a feeling something might happen. I just feel like I need to be there." Rukia said looking anxious.

"I don't want to go. School is getting so boring, the professors just stand there and talk the whole time." Ichigo said.

"You should consider yourself lucky you have a place like that to go to. When we were your age we had to fight for crumbs so we wouldn't starve. There was no place like a school. We were lucky if we found shelter out of the rain for the night." Rukia said.

"Ok ok sorry I'm going." Ichigo said backing off.

Rukia hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she had forgotten something for a while. She thought about all the items back in her room at the mansion and at Ichigo' house. She thought of everyone she knew. She even tried to remember if she turned the stove off in the kitchen. Nothing really satisfied the feeling so she shrugged it off knowing that worrying wouldn't help her get anything done.

Rukia made her way to the shopping district. Half was a posh and modern square filled with expensive boutiques filled with people who hadn't a care in the world. But just on the other side of the tall buildings were more moderately priced stores and stalls selling everything anyone could think of buying.

Rukia started in the busier working class shops where she felt more comfortable. Finding nothing of interest she stopped at a vendor for a quick lunch. She made her way up and down the streets. She came to a high end boutique smiled at the dress in the window knowing it would be something her brother would choose for her so she went in to browse.

"Miss you have very good taste. Would you like to try that on?" came a woman's voice.

"Sure what the heck." Rukia said out loud remembering she had been given a credit card with both her name and the name of her brother on it and he told her there was no limit so go ahead and buy anything she liked. The gesture made her smile. There were definitely benefits to being a Kuchiki.

"I'll take it and anything else you have that will fit me. I have trouble finding clothes that fit."

"Your lucky to be so small. I think this one and this one would fit you. Miss is something the matter." the woman looked concerned.

"It's just that you…the resemblance is amazing." Rukia said staring at the woman.

"Do I look like someone you know?" she asked.

"Yeah her name was Miyako she passed on may years ago. It's just such a shock seeing you."

"You must have been close."

"She was someone I really looked up to and wanted to be like. Her husband was my first real crush." she said blushing at the memory.

"Wow your eyes are real aren't they? I've never seen anyone with real violet eyes before." the woman admired.

"Yeah it's rare and yours are blue just like my friends were. I'm sorry, I am Kuchiki Rukia."

"Suzuki Miyu at your service Rukia-san."

"What the heck I take all of these too and give me whatever accessories are considered in style at the moment. I really don't know much about fashion but I really like the things in this store. Is there a men's section?"

"Yes over here. Is there something in particular your looking for?" Miyu asked.

"He's a tough one to buy for, I don't really know."

"A tie maybe? We have some nice cufflinks."

"That!" Rukia said pointing to an item in a glass case.

"We just got that in, it's a one of a kind wallet made from the finest spanish leather a great gift for a very special man. You do have great taste. It is a bit pricy though for a wallet. Its is 150,000Yen."

"I'll take it! Do you accept these?" she held up the black card.

"We sure do Rukia-san. I didn't realize you were married, you look so young." she said looking at the two names on the card.

"Oh well um were not really married he's my brother I was adopted and we sort of take care of each other." she spaced out for a moment wondering what it would be like being married to Byakuya. Feeling his strong arms around her, being able to touch that finely chizzled chest whenever she wanted, being the envy of every woman at the SWA by knowing how big his p…

"It is really nice of you to think about him." the woman said.

"Huh what?" Rukia was pulled out of her trance.

" I said it is really nice of you to think about him. The women who shop here rarely think about their husbands or anyone else when buying things."

"He's been really good to me. It's the least I can do for him."

"You love him very much. I can see that."

"I..um." Rukia began blushing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean be so forward." Miyu said hoping she didn't offend the girl.

"You know there's someone I would like you to meet." Rukia said.

"Really? I hope he is as thoughtful as your brother."

"Will you be working all day?"

"Yes I'm closing the store this evening."

"Great can I leave all of these things here and pick them up later?"

"Yes we close at 8 but if you need to pick them up in the morning they will still be here."

"Your total is 1,538,034Y. Sign here." she said handing Rukia the receipt.

"I hope your brother wont be mad at your for spending so much." she said.

"He wont even notice it gone. I'll be by later, I have to go now." Rukia said.

"Ok thank you for shopping with us Rukia-san. See you later."

* * *

"Come on Ichigo." she said pulling him along the streets.

"Why the heck do I have to go shopping with you?" he whined.

"Were not shopping. I just bought a few things earlier I need to pick up."

"Couldn't you just have Pon do it so we can go on patrol? It's already dark."

"It will only take a minute. Quit being such a boy," she tried to rush him.

"I'm not being a boy."

"Really? Now your whining. Were here come on."

"Why do I have to go in with you?"

"Shut up Ichigo. You'll thank me someday." she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the store.

"Fine just make it fast." Ichigo gave in.

"Miyu-san hello! I have returned for my packages." Rukia called.

"Rukia-san. I have them right here for you and I took the liberty of wrapping the gift. You made it just in time too. I was about to close the store."

"Oh thank you. It will save me the trouble. By the way this is my friend Kurosaki Ichigo."

"It is nice to meet you Ichigo-san. I'm Suzuki Miyu." she said the boy stood there unable to speak.

Rukia let a sly smile cross her face. She knew then and there that any feelings she may have had for Ichigo were nothing more then friendship.

"Ichigo. Hey Ichigo don't be so rude, say hello." Rukia said elbowing him.

"Um…Kurosaki Ichigo" he said and bowed.

"Yes um Rukia san just said that." Miyu said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he said again.

"Ichigo." Rukia elbowed him in the side again.

"Did you get me a gift Rukia?" he said coming back to his senses.

"Oh is this the person the gift is for?" Miyu asked.

"No not him. Um…We were thinking of going to a late dinner at the place across the street. Why don't you join us? " Rukia asked.

"Oh I don't know if that would be ok." Miyu said.

"Come on it's just dinner, consider it a thank you for helping me earlier. Besides the food is on my bother." she patted her purse liking the freedom the credit card gave her.

"Rukia-san you're the one who helped me this afternoon. I make 15% on my sales."

"Well then you can't refuse a request from such a valued customer. Come on let's go."

"Sure I just have a few things left to do."

"We will wait for you outside." they walked out of the door.

"Don't blow this Ichigo." Rukia said to him with a serious face.

"Who was she?" Ichigo asked watching the woman through the store window.

"That was Miyu remember I introduced her to you?"

"She was so…I don't understand what's going on I feel like I was just struck by lightening."

"I told you that you would thank me later." Rukia said smiling.

* * *

Renji made his way to the 13th division and found Rukia in her office the afternoon after she returned home.

"Rukia I picked these flowers for you and…" he stopped, noticing the entire room filled with flowers.

"Why thank you Renji."

"What the heck is all of this?" he became angry at the sight of all of the flowers.

"Um Ni-sama thought I wasn't looking happy enough lately so he sent these. Isn't that thoughtful of him?"

"Yeah real thoughtful." Renji said under his breath.

"Hey I want to take you to lunch today." he smiled a huge smile.

"Oh I can't today."

"Why not?"

"Oi Rukia? You ready?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yep ready to go Toshiro." Rukia replied.

* * *

Back at the 6th division.

"Damn it!" Renji said slamming his fist on his captains desk.

"I thought I sent you to lunch. And I hope you have a good reason for damaging my desk." Byakuya said.

"Rukia! She went out with Hitsugaya Taicho for lunch." Renji said angrily.

"Is that all?" Byakuya dismissed the situation.

"Incase you haven't realized it yet, Hitsugaya Taicho is popular with the ladies. The Shinigami Womens Asociation ranked him just under you."

"Number two, really? Keep an eye on it."

* * *

"I have served this family for several hundred years. You will report to me." said the head maid Tai who was well into her golden years.

"What are my duties." the girl asked.

"I hope you last longer then the last one." Tai said.

"What happened to her, is the miss that bad to work for?"

"No no you'll find the miss very friendly and personable. If you need to know something she will tell you. The miss is a dream to work for. Likes to do things for herself." Tai said.

"Then why did she quit?"

"She was fired by the lord. He is a very difficult man to get along with. You will not speak to him unless spoken to but you know the protocol. The miss is the only one who he pays any attention to and if things are not perfect for her it will be your job." Tai said.

"So why was she fired?"

"She interrupted the lord when he and the miss were in the garden. I believe they were embracing, he became enraged at the interruption and dismissed her immediately." Tai said.

"Are they lovers?"

"No she's his late wife's sister. Five years they were married. He took her in right after she died. That was nearly seventy years ago." Tai said.

"Seventy years! Why hasn't she been married off. I've never seen someone keep an unmarried woman in a household that long."

"The master is attached to his adopted sister. Practically forbids her to date. She's really only allowed to see her child hood friend Abarai Renji, you will find him friendly as well. Be prepared for the masters wrath on the days she goes out with him though. Stay out of sight the best you can. You will be serving the miss directly and be her constant companion while she is at home, unless she is with the lord then you must keep your distance unless it is an emergency." Tai said.

"I understand. It couldn't be as scary as the last place I worked."

Tai and Kimi entered Rukia' room which was on the messy side for lack of a personal maid. Other servants were forbidden to serve her that closely unless they had the top quality training required to have such a personal relationship with her. The position required everything from dressing the person to helping them bathe and not just anyone was good enough to be that near Rukia. Rukia on the other hand had a understanding with her maids that she liked to bathe alone and could dress herself although they could help with things like tying her obi and laying out her clothes.

"Rukia-sama this is Amuro Kimi, she has been employed as your personal maid. We are sorry it took so long to replace Ayaume." Tai said bowing.

"No worries. I'll take it from here." Rukia said. "Can I call you Kimi?" she asked.

"Sure miss. I have already been given your schedule, the directions and steps for your daily maintenance."

"You make me sound like a toaster."

"I'm sorry miss." she bowed in apology.

"Don't worry about it I'm joking. Have you been warned about my brothers temper?"

"Yes miss."

* * *

Kimi' second day wasn't so easy. She had been careless and in doing so had no choice but to walk passed the great lord. She did the best she could to keep her head down and not look conspicuous. His presence was strong even though his riatsu was heavily suppressed. It pressed down on her making her break into a sweat, it was becoming hard for her to stand.

"Who are you?" Byakuya demanded not really interested.

"I'm Amuro Kimi sir I'm new." the girl said nearly shaking trying not to make eye contact with such an overly handsome man.

"Never mind bring this to my sister immediately." he said and walked right passed Kimi who fell to her knees after he left.

"I see you met the lord. You'll get used to his presence." a maid said helping the girl up.

"He gave me this to give to the miss." Kimi stated.

"You better hurry then. If the miss is unhappy the consequences for all of us will not be pleasant." she said.

"Does he care that much for her?"

"He would kill for her, of that I'm sure and I have no intention of finding out."

"Has he confessed feelings for her yet?"

"No and it hangs heavily over this house. But the stars are aligned and hopefully it will be soon. Although she may not accept him."

"How could she not?"

"The miss has many close male friends. You will like them all. Just remember to stay out of the masters way on days she sees them or if the miss is away on a mission. That is when he is in the worst moods, he at least stays at work for most of that time."

"I had better deliver this." she said hurrying down the hall to Rukia' room.

"Miss Rukia the lord asked me to deliver this to you." Kimi said bowing.

"Will you open it for me." Rukia asked.

"Aye miss. Oh it's lovely!" she held up a beautiful necklace of intertwining diamond snowflakes.

"What on earth does he mean giving me this?' Rukia asked.

"Your brother must really be fond of you. Let me help you on with this." she put the necklace on Rukia. "It looks so beautiful."

"It is something isn't it?" Rukia admired it in the mirror and began blushing.

"Why are you smiling Kimi?" Rukia asked.

"It's nothing miss. I only wish I had an admirer."


	17. Chapter 17

Thought I would give you a glimpse of what Rukia' life was like before her 120th birthday which was her coming out party. Remember no one is back in time, they just forgot everything and think it's the time before the whole Sugimoto thing occurred.

It did not take long for the two women to become acquainted. Kimi' room was right beside Rukia' incase she needed her for anything. Rukia really liked Kimi and felt comfortable telling her about all of the things that had happened over the years. Kimi now understood what the other maid meant by mentioning Rukia' other male friends. They were all very impressive in their own way and Kimi wondered which Rukia really cared for, but it was one thing she dare not ask her. Kimi saw her mistress off to work and began her regular chores.

"Morning Renji." Rukia greeted.

"Morning. Your in a good mood. I see I'm stuck working with you again today." he said.

"It's not my fault you messed up the reports so badly they had to call in the 13th. You should be happy I'm helping you at all." Rukia said making a funny face.

"Your um hair looks good today… not that it doesn't normally cuz it does you know your hair and…and your eyes are real pretty and…cuteness and all…." Renji rambled nervously.

"Shut up moron…and… Thank you." she blushed then he blushed.

"Rukia, you are here again today? Byakuya walked in noticing the two blushing and looking opposite one another.

"Yes Ni-sama. There's a lot of work to be completed."

"Your having lunch with me today." it was a command not a request.

"Hey she's having lunch with me today." Renji interjected.

"You will have to find someone else to have lunch with Abarai."

"But Taicho!" Renji reacted.

"Get back to work Abarai." he said entering his own office.

"God what is wrong with that man. He's so mean lately." Renji said.

"Ni-sama isn't mean you idiot." she whacked him.

"Where were we? Oh yeah your eyes are so cute." he leaned in closer closing his eyes making a kissy face.

"Shut up moron." she hit him on the arm.

"Ow you have to stop doing that or I'm going to start thinking you don't like me." Renji said rubbing his arm.

A few hours later lunch had rolled around and Rukia had left a fuming Renji to join her brother in his office. The doors behind her were tightly shut and all were forbidden to disturb them.

"It's so sweet of you Ni-sama to invite me to lunch in your office. But um why is

the door locked?" she said as they sat on the couch next to one another.

"I do not like to be disturbed while we eat."

"ok" she looked around looking for something else to say.

"You look lovely today as always Rukia." he said.

"Thank you. You look handsome today as always too." she replied with a comfortable smile.

"I am glad you feel that way. You know I would be inconvenienced if you were to start seeing my lieutenant."

"Inconvenienced? What the heck does that mean?" she was offended.

"Perhaps I chose the wrong words. I would be upset." he handed her a plate.

"Renji is my friend. I know he isn't up to your standards but he is my friend." she was getting worked up so he gave her an assuring look and stroked her hair to calm her.

"Is he more then your friend?" there was no way for him to make the question sound less straight forward.

"Renji? Well yeah I guess, he's my best friend, he's like my brother. Not like you're my brother more like a blood brother. I'm not saying your not my brother because you are and all. It's not like a brother that I see you, I see you as so much more and I really hope that you think of me the same and all… What I'm trying to say is…" she rambled.

They both moved closer if that were possible and gazed into one another's eyes. The moment had stopped time. The world was silent and everything around them disappeared. They both felt a strange warmness overcome them. He was about to take her lips then and there confessing what had been building for years. He was finally going to have her just as he had always dreamed. He was about to….

"TAICHO!" Renji banged on the door. "Taicho! Taicho!" Renji yelled realizing there were no longer any voices coming from the room and he had to stop whatever it was they might be doing.

"Rukia I think it is time you go. I do not want you to see me kill my lieutenant."

That evening Rukia returned home after a long day of finishing Renji' work. She had even managed to help him out of the 4th division after work. Luckily for him he was not injured too badly. Only she had to do all of his work. Because she did all of his work he promised her dinner that evening.

"Good evening miss."

"Evening Kimi-san."

"His lordship left you another gift."

"Really what is it?" Rukia was surprised.

"This kimono, isn't it lovely? I have been instructed to make sure you wear it to dinner."

"I was planning on going out for dinner. I'll just wear my uniform."

"Why not wear such a pretty kimono out?"

"I'm going out with my friend Renji and dressing like this wherever we would go wouldn't be appropriate. I think I mentioned he's from the same district I am. He's on the rough side and doesn't go in for things like fancy kimono."

"My last boyfriend was like that. I was originally from the 75th district before I was trained by a great lady before she died and my then boyfriend could not handle my change. He preferred me as he always knew me and didn't like refinement. Oh miss your going to be mad."

"Oh no what is it?" Rukia said looking up from the kimono she had been handling.

"His lordship has left me instructions to go with you if you were to go out with Abarai-san. Please don't be mad."

"You cant be serious. There's no way he would do that to me." she really thought it was a joke.

"I was told you would understand as you were approaching your 120th birthday in a few months. I'm sorry please I can't make his lordship mad. I can't go back to my old job."

"Don't worry about it. Its no big deal and I really don't want to loose another maid."

"But I'd be interrupting your date." the woman looked fearful.

"Date! With Renji! Were just friends."

"I see miss. I here he is fond of you."

"It was a long time ago. I don't know. You'll like him, he's the most loyal person I've ever met. Not bad looking either. Very muscular and don't ever tell him I told you but his tattoos are pretty sexy. You'll see." Rukia said as the girls giggled.

"I should very much like to meet him." Kimi said.

"So um did Ni-sama give you and indication of what he was getting me for my birthday?"

"No but the guest list is very exclusive. I was asked a lot of questions about what you liked. It's such a special time in a girls life."

"I don't know I'm already getting a chaperone and I'm going to have to do those tea ceremonies all of the time. I'm not cut out to be a lady of leisure."

"As it stands you are the lady of the house, and you will make a fine compliment to your brother. He seems protective but I don't think he would forbid you from seeing your friends and working." Kimi said brushing Rukia' hair.

"I think I wont get to patrol Karakura town anymore after that either."

"It's a great privelege to be a woman of leisure. At least you wont be asked to give up your position. You will be happy. I'm sure of it."

Kimi helped Rukia with her hair making it a bit fancier then was needed for the evening out and Rukia lent Kimi one of her more subtle kimono for the dinner out with Renji.

"Rukia are you sure you do not wish to stay home this evening?" Byakuya asked.

"I already made plans. Thank you so much for the kimono, it was really thoughtful. Um why do I need a chaperone to see Renji?"

"Please just humor me this evening Rukia."

"I…sure I guess." she said surrendering to her fate.

"Oi Taicho. You ready Rukia?" Renji came in asking.

"Yep oh by the way this is Kimi she will be going out with us this evening."

"Like a chaperone?" he glared at Byakuya.

"No not like that she's my new personal maid and is new to Seiretei. I thought I would show her around."

"Amuro Kimi" she bowed.

"I um um Abarai Renji." he half bowed back blushing, his eyes locked onto the girl.

"I think we should go." Rukia said catching her brothers eye and smiling, knowingly.

A month later Rukia was at home finishing up her calligraphy lessons with her brother who had just decided she needed his personal attention. As much as she liked being with him he was not the easiest teacher to be around. He taught rather dryly.

Lessons with him always seemed like dejavu for some reason and it made her daze out. She would begin to fantasize about all kinds of things she wished he would do to her besides calligraphy and then she would snap out of it when he would wake her from her daydream. Then she would blush like mad realizing who she was dreaming about.

Byakuya thought she was just the cutest thing when he would get her attention out of her daydreaming. She had been doing that a lot more lately and on top of that she would look at him and begin blushing. It wasn't an easy thing to remain so emotionless when all he wished to do was show her what he could do with his stick, and he wasn't referring to a calligraphy brush. That damn lieutenant always had to get in the way every time the mood had been set. It was like the man had a sixth sense when ever anyone got near Rukia.

"Ni-sama how should I hold my hand to do this last stroke? It's confusing." she said looking up at him.

Byakuya looked down at the girl who had just asked him a question. Did her eyes have to be so beautiful? They were so distracting he had neglected to hear what she had asked. He didn't care anymore about calligraphy or holding back. The fire inside of him had grown out of control. Kneeling down beside her he took her hand in his to finish the stroke. Then still keeping her hand in his he made her drop the brush and abruptly turned her to face him.

"Rukia you home?" Renji yelled nearing the room.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked confused about what had just happened so quickly.

"I am going to have a word with the servants about what I mean when I tell them to say to visitors that everyone is indisposed at the moment." Byakuya said abruptly leaving the room along with the door open. He didn't even acknowledge his lieutenant as he walked down the hall.

Rukia!? Rukia!? Hey there you are. You want to go to lunch?" he said to her as she was just getting up from a kneeling position.

"Sure but I have to bring Kimi." Rukia said.

"I thought she wasn't a chaperone?" Renji asked.

"I lied. Kimi!" Rukia called walking out into the hallway.

"Yes miss?" Kimi said coming in after a few moments and bowing.

"Were going to lunch with Abarai fukataicho."

"Rukia where are you going?" Byakuya said coming out of the other room.

"Hang on ill be right back." Rukia said leaving the two and pulling him back into the room they started in.

"Well?" Byakuya asked standing with his arms crossed.

"I was thinking of going to lunch with Renji."

"I need you here." Byakuya said reaching out to move her stray hair.

"For what? You didn't say anything about it earlier and I already said I would." she said looking down demurely.

"Why do you not send your maid with him instead?"

"Your so smart Ni-sama. Help me out." she said as they reentered the hallway where everyone else was.

"Rukia! I insist you stay home for lunch. I forbid you to go out!" Byakuya demanded.

"You forbid me. Your horrid." she said suppressing a smile.

"It was an order." he commanded.

"He cant order you to do anything Rukia." Renji said getting angry.

"I'm sorry Renji Mr. controlling wants me to stay home." Rukia said.

"Another time Abarai-san." Kimi bowed.

"Oh why don't the two of you go without me. You shouldn't miss out on a nice lunch because of me." Rukia said trying to push the two together.

"But?…" Kimi tried to say.

"What?…" Renji said unable to get a word in.

"No sense in you guys suffering, and you need lunch too Kimi." Rukia was pushing them down the hall to the front door.

"Hey…" Renji said.

"Wait…" Kimi said.

"Oh go on. Have fun." she pushed them out of the front door and closed it.

"I think you have made a match Rukia." Byakuya said.

"I think so too. Now your stuck with me for lunch." Rukia said.

"Anywhere you wish to go, just wear that new kimono."

"Ni-sama." she blushed.

Their lunch together was pleasant and so was their dinner. Another day had come and gone without any change to the current situation. True loves kiss had yet to occur and they were all reliving some of the things that had already happened before Rukia had her 120th birthday. No ones memories could be completely erased so somewhere deep inside all of them they knew something was wrong and were all drawn even closer together then before.

"You look like you can use some company." Rukia said sitting next to her brother under the Sakura tree.

"Does this evening find you well?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." she said not really sure.

"What is bothering you?" he turned to her.

"It's nothing." she looked away.

"Is this about Abarai and your maid."

"They're not back yet and it's kind of but its not."

"It either is or it is not Rukia" he said looking at the sky frustrated.

"…Ni-sama, How do you know when your in love.?" she asked shocking the both of them by breaking a long silence with such a question.

"You just know." he said still looking to the sky and closing his eyes.

"All the girls agree that you can tell if its right or not when you kiss someone."

"They are most likely correct."

"I thought with Kaien, but something was missing. Then Ichigo caught me off guard one day and that wasn't right either. Renji well, please don't tell him I told you but after all of these years he did it again yesterday."

"And what was your conclusion?" Still facing the sky he tried to hide his jealousy.

"There must be something wrong with me." she pouted coming to a conclusion.

"There is nothing wrong with you Rukia."

"You must have known right away with Hisana-san. Exploding fireworks and the whole thing."

"No it was not like that at all."

"It wasn't?" she was shocked at hearing such a confession.

"When one is young ones emotions make it nearly impossible to differentiate between love and other desires."

"What do you mean? I thought you were in love with her. Like it was the best love ever, undying and such."

"I loved her yes, very much enough to move heaven and earth for her. However it was not until much later I realized there was a difference between how one loves a wife and a close friend. We lacked intimacy. It was like finding an injured bird. I focused all my energies on making her well and keeping her happy. I neglected to realize how I would feel for her if she had not needed me. I am not saying I wanted her to be sick, however that is how I found her and for once someone needed my strength. Up until that point All my energies were focused on training and becoming head of the family. I had little time for any companionship."

"I never knew you felt that way. I never thought you enjoyed protecting anything. Wait so why do you spend so much time in her shrine? Everyone thinks you're this tragically romantic saint for mourning her for so long."

"I am no saint Rukia. It is a place I go to think and meditate. She was always someone who I could count on to listen and reassure me and in a way she still does. You are right I do not enjoy protecting anything. If I have to protect someone it is because they are in danger and I do not care to see those I love in danger."

"Does that mean you actually care about me? I thought I was always just a burden to you because of your promise."

"I have failed you." he shook his head.

"No you haven't." she said worrying he might actually be showing signs that she just upset him.

"I have otherwise you would not feel that way. Know that I would never let anyone harm you. You are the only person I care about in this world. Do not forget that."

"You've never told me so much before. Our conversations have always been so impersonal, why now."

"That is something I have been trying to remedy for some time. There is much I wish to discuss with you, if of course you do not detest me for all I have done to you."

"I never held any of it against you. You've given me so much, I didn't think I had a right to be angry with you. As I watched you go into the shrine of your wife everyday. I just assumed you behaved that way because you were grieving. It got tiring after a while because no matter how many years passed you never changed. All I wanted was for you to like me, no not even that, just acknowledge that I was here and I mattered somehow." Rukia said.

"I can not take back the past. But I will do all in my power to make up for it, you have no idea how difficult it was to have you here looking so much like her and the constant opposition. It was not easy keeping my promise to Hisana. I only half kept I never treated you like someone treats their sister. I just could not bring myself to get close to you. I should have taken you fully as my close sister or left you at the academy instead, you were fine without me. It was my mistake thinking my promises to the dead could go half way and out weighed the flesh and blood that stood before me."

"Ni-sama!" she grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly. He put his arm around her. "There's nothing stopping us from moving on now."

"I am afraid I still may not be able to treat you like a sister."

"Ni-sama do you ever think you'll get married again?" she was looking at her hand on his chest trying to look nonchalant.

"It is not impossible." he said nuzzling her hair.

"I think Renji and Kimi are a good match. They might even get married someday."

"Rushing things a bit Rukia? Just this afternoon he was giving me an angry look for making you stay home."

"No I think it will work. I know Renji better then he knows himself. He'll get over me. It's our history that he's in love with."

"At least you cant blame me this time for loosing another maid." he grabbed her hand as they both began to laugh.

"Why did you want me to stay home today, anyway?" she asked.

"You spend too much time with my lieutenant."

"It shouldn't bother you so much." she said.

"It always bothers me when you are in the company of someone other then me." he said very seriously staring into her eyes

"It's a nice evening. I can't think of anything more lovely then the clear night sky can you?" she said feeling content in his arms and exhaling with a big smile.

"There is something much lovelier Rukia." their noses almost touching.

"Ni-sama?" she questioned with a whisper.

"Rukia." he ran his hand along her face his breath on her lips about to take them.

"Oi Rukia!" Renji yelled from the distance suddenly breaking them apart.

"What is it Renji?" she asked crankily.

"Just what is going on here?" Renji asked looking at the two still very cozy with Kimi next to him bowing.

"It is none of your concern. This had better be important Abarai." he said looking like he was going to kill.

"I just wanted to see Rukia and tell her I brought Kimi back safe and sound but I see you're busy." he gritted his teeth grumbled something profane then stormed off.

"Miss I will start you a bath." Kimi said looking upset and rushing off.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Rukia said.


	18. Chapter 18

Another month had passed and one day seemed like the next. Rukia and Kimi were busy with Sode no Shirayuki. The sword had a blemish that neither could get off. They had both spent the last hour thinking of ways to fix the sword.

"I'm sorry miss I cant get it off." Kimi said

"Let me try again." Rukia said picking up her sword rubbing the spot.

"What are the two of you doing?" Renji asked finding the two girls out in the garden.

"Damn it! There's something on my sword." Rukia said pointing.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Some black spot it wont come off."

"I'll go find a different polish miss." Kimi said running off then coming back with a bottle only to find Renji trying to rub the thing off.

"Nope still not working." Rukia said with everyone kneeling around her looking at the sword with concern.

"It looks like its etched in there pretty hard. What kind of training were you doing today to get that anyway?" Renji said.

"I wonder if a magnifying glass would help us figure out what it is?" Kimi suggested.

"Good idea Kimi. I think there's one in Ni-sama' study."

"Please miss don't make me go in there, he's home today." Kimi said looking scared.

"Let's all go, there might be some tools we can use on this thing too." Rukia said leading everyone down the hall.

"Oh, Ni-sama we didn't mean to disturb you." Rukia said bowing.

"Taicho." Renji saluted.

"Sir." Kimi bowed.

"What do you need?" Byakuya asked.

"I was hoping to borrow a magnifying glass. There's this thing on my sword and we cant get it off." Rukia said.

"How long has it been there?" Byakuya asked.

"I noticed it this morning when I tried to polish my lady's sword." Kimi said.

"Let me examine the sword." Byakuya said.

"Well what is it?" Renji asked.

"Take a look Rukia." he motioned for her to come closer and she glared into the glass.

"How the heck did that get on there. Renji take a look at this." Rukia waved her hand for him to see the blemish.

"Rukia watch your language." Byakuya said.

"That is the Kuchiki family crest!" Renji said.

"Look closer it's Ni-sama' personal crest."

"That's impossible." Renji said.

"Ones soul sword can not be altered by any physical means. It is almost impossible to change." Byakuya stated.

"So how do you think this happened?" Rukia asked.

"Does that mean your really your brother or something? I'm confused." Renji asked.

"It means she belongs here. Senbonzakura has the same marking." Byakuya said.

"I never noticed it before?" Renji said.

"See it is located right next to the hilt. It is barely noticeable to the naked eye." Byakuya said.

"So why does Rukia have the marking too?" Renji asked.

"It is rare even within our family. I was surprised when it appeared on my sword not long after Rukia arrived here. From what I gather it only occurs when two people are well suited. There is a story referred to as the great love it occurred in the Shiolin family that goes way back to that were-cats great-great-great grandparents, they also had the marks."

"I heard that story sir. There's a fairy tale about the great lord and lady of the Shiolin family." Kimi said.

"Tell us." Renji said.

" If I remember it correctly the great lord searched high and wide for the right wife. He refused even the most beautiful of ladies from all around. Until one day when he met a girl who he fell in love with. But she was from a very low end of a powerful house and was not suitable. They met in secret and eloped. Some traitors murdered her. She said they would always be linked by their soul swords. Her sword merged into his and the two family crests were embedded into his sword as she died." Kimi said.

"That story is a half truth. I can see how it has changed over the centuries. In the official version there were some disagreements about his choice. There were two women. Both women were from our house. The girl was indeed from our lowest house and he was engaged to a girl from our direct line. Our ancestor was a romantic and insisted that if they could prove they belonged together he would call off the engagement and he could marry the lower girl. Somehow his personal crest appeared on her sword. When no one could figure out how it happened, it was determined that they were fated to be together and to go against fate would bring bad luck. So they were married. She was indeed killed by a neighboring clan. The Sugimoto clan. Neither family has been on good terms with them since." Byakuya said.

"That's so sweet" Rukia said.

"Pft You don't really go in for that romantic crap do you Rukia?" Renji laughed.

"Idiot." she whacked him.

"Damn it Rukia." he picked her up.

"Abarai do not make me pull out my sword."

"Sorry Taicho. But you cant honestly be saying that when two people have a matching symbol on their swords they are supposed to be together or something. That's just superstition." Renji said.

"It has always been an omen of a good marriage." Byakuya said.

"So your saying you belong with Rukia or something? You are not marrying Rukia!" Renji stated getting worked up.

"What I do or do not do with Rukia is none of your concern Abarai."

"The hell if it isn't!" Renji was ready to draw his sword.

"Renji your getting worked up over nothing again and stop jumping to conclusions." Rukia said.

"Nothing really? The two of you have been awfully cozy lately. What are you doing with him anyway!" Renji accused.

"Renji I think you need to go cool down." Rukia said.

"Miss Amuro please escort my lieutenant off of the premises."

"Fine but this isn't over with yet." Renji yelled.

"Abarai-kun! Abarai-kun!" Kimi yelled chasing after him.

"Sorry about Renji. He gets so worked up over everything."

"It can not be helped he is in love with you."

"I think we need to show him how nice Kimi is."

"Why should I have to get involved?"

"I suppose you don't have to, I mean I can only keep saying no to him for so long. I'm getting to that age. You would be happy with him as an in law wouldn't you?" Rukia teased.

"I will assist you."

It was a big day for Rukia. The day of her 120th birthday had arrived and people had been traveling from all over to join in the festivites. It was a very formal event that was many months in the planning. Exotic and traditional foods had been brought in along with the best musicians and decorations money could buy. Elaborate presents from the whose who in soul society had been arriving for the last few days.

Rukia was dreading the party. Not only would there be numerous members of the royal families but today she was officially of marrying age. It was surprising enough they let her get away with not marrying for so long as may of the other girls were given at much younger ages to go and live with the future family they would be married to. It wouldn't be long for her.

Rukia put on a lovely silk furisode that her brother had chosen for her. It was lavender with pink and silver cherry blossoms, the sleeves almost touched the ground. The waist tapered in and clung to her body then fanned out at the bottom where white with silver embroidery flowed out. Her hair was up and beautifully adorned. She looked like a princess of the Kuchiki clan should.

"I'm so nervous." Rukia said

"You look so lovely miss Rukia. There's no need to be nervous."

"I cant help it. There's supposed to be an announcement tonight. You haven't heard anything about me being married off have you?"

"No miss I would have told you. Wait until you see the décor in the garden." Kimi said.

"Is it really that lovely? I heard everyone talking and working but no one will let me out to see any of it."

"The master has really gone all out for you. The plates are solid gold."

"Really wow! Ni-sama likes everything so Zen sometimes I forget how rich my family really is."

"I am supposed to give this to you now." Kimi opened a box and removed a necklace of clear oval amethysts each one surrounded by diamonds. Every set alternating between larger and smaller going all the way around. "The master has wonderful taste. They match your eyes perfectly."

Rukia admired the necklace around her neck looking at how beams of light shot out from every direction. "Why for me?"

"Why not? The master loves you very much." Kimi said spraying her with perfume.

"I'm almost not nervous anymore, almost." Rukia said.

"Your going to be a great lady miss. Are you ready?"

Rukia walked out of her room down the hall. It seemed like a long walk. When she finally reached the main sliding doors to the garden she held her breath and waited for them to open. She took a step outside and bowed to everyone who was applauding.

Byakuya had come to her side to take her hand. She trembled the moment their hands touched and their eyes met. He hoped the look in his eyes at seeing Rukia looking so beautiful, had not been noticed by the crowd. Every part of him wanted to take her from the prying eyes and venomous mouths of the other nobles and lock her in his bedroom where only he could have access to her.

Rukia dealt with all of the fake well wishers. She was happy to see a handful of people there that she knew including her captain and Renji who could not be left out no matter how much Byakuya wanted to exclude Renji from Rukia' presence.

She was seated between her brother and her grandfather and watched as course after course of food was served by an army of servers. Luckily the background music added a relaxing feeling to the stuffy atmosphere. It was turning out to be a lovely and surprisingly warm evening for the season.

Byakuya had not left her side all evening and acted as her escort. There wasn't a moment away from him and it made her happy to have so much attention from him. No, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight for a moment. His lieutenant and quite a few of the male attendees were practically drooling and scheming to get her out of his grasp. She looked so lovely and gracious there was no way he could part from her.

It did not matter that anyone noticed how attentive he was to her that evening. They whispered to one another wondering what was going on between brother and sister, as his behavior and protectiveness of her seemed unnatural for such a relationship. It was obvious he wanted to take her out of there. He even tried to get her away for a moment, when they were approached by nobles who wished to speak of business, as always.

Just as Rukia remembered Kimi telling her there was an announcement to be made that night, it came.

"As everyone knows Rukia is the sister of my late wife Hisana. She was adopted into my family over seventy years ago as my sister, with all rights and privileges that go along with the position. She has strived to uphold the Kuchiki name in the light of great adversity and even my poor behavior. We have since reconciled and I have no intention of letting her out of this family." he said. Everyone looked at each other trying to make out the meaning of the last part of his speech. Then he went on.

"Rukia has behaved as a noble and for her years of service to our family I would like to declare on behalf of the King of Soul Society and the Kuchiki House, It is my honor to bestow upon her on this day the title of Lady of the Kuchiki House."

The announcement came as a surprise to Rukia and it was followed by applause. She tried to make out the expressions on the expressionless faces of the members of the rest of her clan. But it didn't matter what they thought. He had given her a title closing the last gap between her being an adopted Kuchiki and a real Kuchiki and she was proud.

That evening as she finished her bath and readied for bed she walked into her room to see the pink and green Chappy plushy she had been wanting, waiting for her on the bed. She was so excited she rushed into her brothers bedroom and tackled him as soon as she found him in his bed.

"I see you found Chappy." he said trying to get his balance back.

"Ni-sama you're the best!" she kissed his cheek.

"We talked about that Rukia your now old enough…"

"Right sorry Byakuya-sama. But how did you know?" she asked. Her arms still tightly around his neck.

"I just knew." he answered. Then she kissed his forehead.

Rukia was definitely excited and she wasn't afraid to show her excitement behind closed doors in front of her brother who also seemed to like the attention. Rukia was about to give him another kiss when he accidentally caught himself on her sleeve. He turned his head and their lips met while pulling one side of her kimono off, revealing a lot of skin, which in turn made the accidental kiss last just a bit longer then can be deemed innocent.

"I am sorry." he said breathing a bit too heavily.

"It's my fault. I'm going to go to bed now." she said retreating.

"If there is anything else I can buy you, just ask." he was looking around in vain for something he could give her to get her to come back.

When his head hit the pillow he put his hand to his head trying to calm down. As soon as he came to his senses he realized something was really wrong. This had happened before hadn't it? He couldn't figure out why, there was no way the situation could have happened but the felling of dejavu was overwhelming. Something was off, it had been for a while. In the morning he would seek out a solution but until then he would spend the rest of the night dreaming about the girl a few rooms away.

He walked into her room in the middle of the night. It was snowing outside and the Sakura's were in full bloom beating against the window. She was there waiting for him unclothed beckoning to him. The room was strangely dark but she glowed and lit the room.

"I have wanted this for so long Rukia." he said meeting her lips.

"I have been waiting for you Byakuya but you never come." Rukia said.

"I am here now and I will not let you go." he said finding himself unclothed as well.

"Rukia." he said as she took his hardness in her hand and ran her other over his body.

He took her tightly into his arms and sat her on his lap. She took him inside of her and he ran his hands over her breasts. He could hear her loud moans which only served to arouse him more. He bit her hard on the neck and she let out a sensual yell and begged for more.

"Rukia." he called out.

"Sir Sir? It's time to wake up sir." the maid said cowering, knowing that when she woke him, when he called out Rukia' name in his sleep, meant she was going to get yelled at and no one was going to have a good day.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask your old teacher for assistance with the situation." Ukitake said.

"I did not ask you for anything yet." Byakuya said wondering about this mans insight.

"Yes well I've know Rukia for a long time and she tells me more then she realizes." Ukitake said.

"Will you be able to assist in accomplishing the task?"

"I think this is better left to Kurotoshi Taicho." Ukitake said.

"I know something is wrong with the current reality but I can not figure out what, I have the distinct feeling it has something to do with Rukia."

"Yes I feel it too. Everything is too calm." Byakuya said.

"I have never been a forgetful person but it seems there's a memory missing." Ukitake said pouring tea.

"Nor have I." he said taking a cup.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry Guys I thought I uploaded a very important chapter but I didn't and confused everyone. So I deleted the last two.

Nemu! Bring Kuchiki Taicho and Kuchiki-san some tea." Mayuri said.

"Yes father." she bowed.

"You are correct in your assumptions. My latest scan of soul society shows something is off and it seems to be radiating from Rukia. I can not discern what it is yet. I have spoken to my sources in the living world and they agree that it would be in everyone's interest if we use this." the freaky looking captain held up a strange looking cylindrical machine with two long tubes sticking out of it and a glowing red bulb.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"This will place you in an alternate reality. Some people you may know others you may not. You will be sent to the living world as real people without any knowledge of soul society and with personalities of someone who has lived a different life. We believe everyone has lost memories, especially you. If this works then the appropriate action should fix the problem." Mayuri said.

"Um how is forgetting everything supposed to help me remember whatever it is I forgot? And what is the action we need to do?"

"Silly girl. It is simple the new memories will wipe out the old ones which will inevitably lead to remembering the original. It will also assist you in doing whatever it is you must do to reverse the strange happening. I have no clue what it is, just do whatever it is."

"I'm confused." Rukia said.

"Don't worry over small details. This effects everyone in soul society so it will help if you agree to go through with…this little adventure." Mayuri said. Rukia looked puzzled.

She looked to her brother but he gave no indication of what her answer should be.

"It doesn't matter to me either way. Unless I forgot about an important discovery. That would be a loss." Myauri said thinking hard.

"What do we have to do?" Rukia asked.

"Just sit still." Mayuri said.

"Is this safe?" Byakuya asked now thinking it was a bad idea to come.

"Don't worry so much." Mayuri said. Pointing the machine at them.

"We should discuss this f…" Byakuya was cut off as a beam of lime green light hit them both then enveloping all of soul society.

"What do you think of this dress Orihime?" Rukia asked coming out of the dressing room.

"I think it will look really cute on you Rukia-san." she answered.

" Are you going to wear it for your date?" Tatski asked.

"Yep, why do you think I should wear something else?" Rukia looked concerned.

"No I'm just surprised your going out with him. He's not really your type and after the whole thing with Ichigo well I just don't want that to happen again. Although I'm glad were all friends again." Tatski said.

"I don't want to talk about Ichigo." Rukia said getting irritated and turning back into the stall to change.

"I'm sorry I know it's still hard after your breakup." Orihime said.

"I know how much you like him Hime, why don't you ask him out?" Rukia said.

"I don't know." Orihime answered looking sad and confused.

" Are you sure it's safe for you to date Renji-kun? His friends are rough." Tadski asked changing the touchy subject.

"Thanks for worrying but they're fine I've known them all for a long time. We used to all go to the same school before I transferred to Karakura High. We ran the streets together to all hours. Father was always working before he became ill."

"How is he by the way?"

"He's doing much better." Rukia said coming out of the dressing room.

"He's such a wonderful man and handsome too." Orihime said looking starry eyed.

"Yeah for a single man so young to take in his friends child after they died is really admirable." Tadski said. "Let's go get lunch already and Rukia can tell us about her last date with Abarai-san."

"Ok why don't you guys go ahead and get a table while I finish. There's always such a long wait." Rukia said.

"Ok we'll see you in a few." Tadski said.

Rukia finished up her transaction at the counter and took her bag thanking the clerk.

As she exited the store she hurried outside to catch up with her friends. She got distracted by a pink and green Chappy the rabbit plushy in the window of the next shop and plowed over a pedestrian knocking him to the ground, spilling his coffee and items everywhere.

Rukia flushed with embarrassment when her eyes met the grey ones of the man she was straddling on the sidewalk. She stayed staring at him for too long unable to break eye contact. He was incredibly handsome and it seemed like the world had stopped.

"Are you going to get off of me." came an annoyed voice.

"Oh sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you ok?" she caught hold of herself.

"You really need to watch where your going. You could have injured someone. Do you have any idea how much this scarf costs? No you would not would you?" he said.

"I'm really sorry, Please give it to me and I will have it cleaned for you." she said handing the man his cell phone and wallet that had been scattered all over the ground. "Damn it! My new dress is ruined too."

"Do you really think I would let you run off with my scarf? Do you not have any manners?" he said waiting for a reaction from the cute girl.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it, I said I was sorry and offered to fix the problem." something in the way he chastised her about her manners made her stop for a moment. It seemed all too familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Really, I am always loosing time because of you fan girls." he brushed himself off not paying her any attention.

"Fan girls! I am not a fan girl! I don't even know who the heck you are! You know what you are?" she began waving her finger yelling, her spunk making him force himself to withhold in a smile.

"I suppose you are going to tell me whether I want you to or not." he said remaining stoic.

"Your a self centered arrogant bastard!"

"Not that it was necessary but you just confirmed your class. Such words should never come out of the mouth of someone as sweet and innocent as you."

"huh?" did he just call her sweet and innocent? Did he just insult and compliment her? How was she supposed to yell at him now?

"Now what are you going to do about my scarf?" he looked down at her meeting her eyes with an intensity that could burn a thousand suns. There was no way he was going to let her go that easily. There was something about her that made him want to delay her departure for as long as possible.

"T..T…T…There's a dry cleaner right here. I will pay for the cost of cleaning and anything else needed." she stuttered but keeping eye contact like it meant her life.

"Fine. Let us see." he pulled her into the drycleaners store.

"Sorry sir but it will be impossible for me to remove the stains." the man said shaking his head.

"There must be something you can do." Rukia said looking worried.

"It would require the restoration of a skilled hand. I can send it our for you. I know someone. Let me give him a call." he turned away to use the phone on the wall.

"So how much will it cost?" Rukia asked.

"100,000 yen possibly more." the man said with a straight face.

"What I don't have that kind of money!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry miss there really isn't anything else I can do. He's giving me a discount as it is. "This is one of the rarest fabrics in the world. It must have cost this man several million yen just buy the fabric. Never mind the artistry. "

"I am unconcerned with the cost. As long as it can be remedied." Byakuya said.

"Yes sir. I will have it sent out today." the drycleaner said.

"Um mister." Rukia said turning to Byakuya. "Um…I"

"You said you would do whatever you had to in order to fix the situation." he said leering at her trying to feel her out.

" I know but I don't have that kind of money. It would take me years to pay it off. I'm only in my last year of high school and I was hoping to go to college. I'll get my parents insurance in a few years and I plan on working but that's still a lot of money to pay off right now."

"You should have thought of that before you bumped into me. Are you a lady of your word or not?" he waited for her answer.

"Can we maybe discuss payment options?" she said her spunk dying down to a more subdued apologetic tone and stance that made her appear like an elegant noble. The way she was looking at the moment had silenced him and stopped him from thinking. His mind was telling him to run buy every part of his body wanted her to stay right there. He needed to look at her to gaze into her eyes and find some way to keep this rare flower from disappearing forever.

"I think that can be arranged. Although I do no wish to wait for however long it takes for you get my money back. Perhaps we can work something better out." he eyed her seductively.

"I'll not do anything like that you perv!" she yelled going back into typical Rukia mode.

"Really what do you take me for? What is your name?" her reply had intrigued him beyond belief as many other women would have already thrown themselves at him.

"Ukitake Rukia." she half bowed.

"You will work off your debt to me."

"How?"

"I shall call you when I need you. You will do as I ask." He pulled out her cell phone and programmed her number into his.

"Is the scarf really that important?"

"It has been passed down in my family for generations."

"I'm really sorry for my carelessness. I will do my best." she bowed.

"Do you like the Sakura trees?" he asked her while she was sifting through her bag.

"What?" she said as she handled the dress loosing her anger.

"Never mind." he said.

" What am I going to do about my dress. I just bought it." she said out loud her eyes were big and sad. He took one look at her sad eyes and a feeling stirred within him. There was nothing he wouldn't do at that moment to stop her from looking sad.

"Come with me." he said taking her hand and dragging her into a boutique.

"I cant afford anything in this store. I'm not rich like you and considering my debt I cant even afford a cheap dress."

"Be quiet and try this on." he picked up a dress and motioned for a sales girl to take her into the dressing room.

"Sir is this satisfactory?" the sales girl asked bring Rukia out in the dress.

"It will do." he said trying not to stare at the lovely girl in front of him.

"Will you be taking the purse, shoes and other accessories as well?" the sales girl asked.

Yes yes just hurry up I have more important things to attend." he said looking incredibly bored.

"I can't take this from you It costs way too much and it's way too nice for someone like me." Rukia said.

"Do not question me and add these items as well." he said harshly as she stood there dumbfounded.

"Shall I see you home so you do not try to injure anyone else?" he asked.

"No um I'm meeting some friends for lunch, they're waiting for me."

"I see then we shall be in touch." he turned to leave.

"Um…" she said grabbing his arm to turn him back around. "Thank you for all of this." she said holding up the bags.

He did not answer her, he only walked away and she realized she didn't even ask his name. As she stood there deep in thought about what just transgressed between her and the handsome stranger she realized her friends were still waiting so she turned and rushed away.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Ukitake-chan glad you could make it." Hitsugaya said.

"Hi Toshiro." Rukia hugged her old friend and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey why'd you take so long? Was there a sale at that store?" Orihime asked pointing at the unfamiliar bags.

"No and you wouldn't believe what just happened to me." Rukia started telling her story.

"Hinamori!"Byakuya called.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me everything you can on a Ukitake Rukia by 1pm. This is her phone number. Do not contact her."

"I will do my best sir."

When Byakuya saw this girl he had become obsessed with seeing her again. There was something about her, something about the way she yelled at him and they argued. Even though they argued she still kept to her word to pay the money. She was interesting and those violet eyes were irresistible. He had made up his mind in an instant.

"Ugh he was such an ass." Rukia said.

"Was he handsome?" Orihime asked.

"Why are you asking me that? Yeah I guess, looked like one of those guys in those idol magazines of yours but his personality was awful, spoilt rich kid." Rukia said.

"I know how much you hate them." Tatski said.

"Sir she attends Karakura High School. She is eighteen. Her best subject is Japanese. It appears Ukitake Jushiro isn't her biological father. Her parents were Kaien and Miyako Shiba, she also had a sister Hisana. They all died in a car crash about ten years ago. Rukia-san was the only survivor. The psychiatrist says she blames herself for their deaths because she was misbehaving and distracted her father who was driving."

"Interesting. That explains the look in her eyes. Shiba you say? The noble Shiba family?"

"Yes although she is not the last of her family. There is an aunt however she has been serving time for possession of explosives and her uncle farms pigs in a foreign country. Ukitake is a family friend who took her in, it seems he is in poor health."

"Very good Hinamori."

"Sir may I ask why you have taken an interest in this girl? I've never seen you take an interest in anyone your not doing business with."

"Who said I was not doing business with her. Get me the Karakura school board."

"Right away sir." Momo said bowing and leaving the home office.

"What are you up to now?" Ginrei asked.

"Grandfather this does not concern you."

"Really? If you are going to take over as head of the family business next year you have much to learn."

"That is precisely why I have decided to go back to high school for another year."

"You just graduated business school why on earth are you going back to high school?"

"There were a few things I missed out on testing out of the last two years. I think for once I will enjoy this."

"Your impulsiveness is going to be your downfall. I fear you may still be too young. Do not forget your responsibilities."

"I have been nothing but serious about my responsibilities. Allow me this one indulgence."

"I will allow it this once. But do try to behave like a high schooler this time. When last you were in school I was constantly inconvenienced with notes from your teachers for your poor behavior."

"I really do not understand how they could have considered it poor behavior. I did not associate with anyone."

"That was the problem. You barely spoke or participated and when you did ,you intimidated everyone around you."

"I shall attempt to be more social." he said.

"It is nice to see you Yoroichi-san." Orihime said.

"Thank you for having us over." Rukia said.

"It was no problem come on in everyone is here. There's plenty of food." she said pointing at the table.

"Oh deer oh deer we didn't invite enough girls." Urahara said.

"I know the perfect party game. Remember spin the bottle?" Yoroichi asked making everyone in the room uncomfortable.

"It will be fun. Most of us are old friends. Just to even it out if your male and get kissed by both girls your out of the game." Urahara said elbowing a very annoyed Chad.

"Don't worry I have this whole thing fixed." Yoroichi whispered to Urahara.

"Well in case everyone hasn't been introduced. This is Izuru Kira he works in human resources, Hanataro Yamada he's first year medical school, Shunsui Kyoraku he makes um movies, Sajin Komamura a veternarian, and Kenpachi Zaraki he works in demolition and Sado Yasutora and Uryu Ishida are both in your classes as well ladies."

"Rukia-chan why don't you go first."

"ok I guess." she said feeling self conscious and then freaked when it landed on Urahara.

"I feel like an old pervert but it is for the sake of the game." Urahara said and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You guys go on and play there's something I must do." he announced. "I'm disappointed it wasn't me." he whispered to Yoroichi who was busying herself with the food.

"You really are a pervert she's half your age." Yoroichi said.

"Oh now I don't really look that old do I? Besides It would have been nice to marry into the Kuchiki clan. Think of the opportunities."

"So my clan isn't good enough for you?"

"Oh now now love everyone needs a change." he said as she punched him.

"Oi I'm next." Zaraki said. "It landed on the brunette."

'oh god, I have to kiss him.' Rukia thought.

"A bit tiny for me, pucker up little one." he said. Rukia got it over with as soon as she could. Then strangely he got a call and had to leave the party.

"I kind of like the one with the glasses in our class." Orihime said to Rukia.

"Really I thought you would go for the veterinarian."

"He's a little on the hairy side." Orhime said to Rukia.

"I didn't notice." Rukia said shaking her head.

"I'm the lucky man who goes next. Oh which one will it be?" Kyoraku said rubbing his hands.

"You." he said nearly attacking Rukia. "Say would either or both of you girls like to be in a movie I'm producing. You wont have to worry about remembering lines."

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink Shunsui, why don't I get you a cab home." Yoroichi said.

"Oh well good night then." he winked and left.

"Miss please excuse my abruptness." Hanataro said kissing Rukia on the next spin.

"Orihime you have to kiss Chad." Rukia said and she did getting really embarrassed because they are in the same class.

Then he spun and kissed Rukia taking him out of the game. Saijin was next landing on Orihime and then Rukia. Then Orihime was given another turn and landed on Hanataro. The two who were left were Uryu and Kira.

"Don't be shy. Which ever of you dosen't get kissed by both girls wins."

"Can I talk to you Orihime." Uryu said taking her outside.

"Oh deer oh deer it looks like the two of them are kissing outside." Urahara said.

"We still have one bachelor left how are we going to make them kiss?" Yoroichi said.

"We have to make them to be sure." Urahara said.

"That's not going to be easy." she said looking at the uncomfortable pair.

"Distract everyone, I'll create the mood." Urahara said turning on some romantic music.

"Why don't you two kids go on outside and get to know one another. Seems the two of you won the game by forfeit so Rukia owes you a kiss." Urahara said.

"How's that?" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry yourself hon he's a good guy, has a great job, spend some time with him. Give him that kiss and then you can decide if you like him or not." he said.

"Why are you so obsessed with everyone kissing all of a sudden?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"No time for this." he said pushing Rukia who landed right on Kira' lips.

"My mistake. I'm terribly sorry. Let's all do something else."

"Urahara and Yoroichi -san always have the strangest parties." Rukia said to Kira who just stood there with a what the heck look on his face.

Rukia' homeroom class was full of people chatting. Rukia was in a heated conversation with Ichigo in the corner. It seemed everyone was gossiping about them and the party at Urahara' store the previous night.

"I heard you kissed half the student population. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel and why the hell are you going out with HIM?" Ichigo yelled way too loudly making everyone's head turn toward them.

"Shut up Ichigo. What does it matter to you anyway what I do and who I go out with? He's been a really good friend of mine for years. We went out once and were going out again. End of story."

"Will everyone take their seats. Good morning class." the teacher addressed the students.

"Good morning Nanno sensei." they all bowed.

"Today we have a new student. Please welcome Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia choked as she spotted him.

"Keigo will you please move ahead one seat and allow the new student to sit near miss Ukitake as they are already acquainted."

"Oh I will miss sitting next to such a pretty girl." Keigo said.

"Hey Rukia you know him?" Ichigo whispered demanding to know.

"Just what are you doing here?" Rukia asked slapping herself on the head, her day couldn't get any worse.

"I have to stay close to my investment. Besides seeing as how you are so careless you could get injured, then how will I get my money back?"

"You really are an ass." Rukia said.

"Keep our little arrangement a secret and you will address me properly." he said.

"How am I supposed to address you?" she whined about to give up.

"As one from a noble house."

"Are you crazy I'll sound so stupid calling you Byakuya-sama." she said his name in a mocking tone.

"I don't think you have earned the privilege of using my name. Why do you not refer to me as your big brother."

"Ni-sama? You cant be serious?"

"I think that will do nicely."

"Class dismissed for lunch." the teacher announced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he bowed introducing himself and taking Byakuya to the side and asked "How do you know Rukia?"

"It really is not any of your concern." Byakuya said turning from Ichigo and pissing Ichigo off.

"Did you pull up in a limo?" Keigo asked.

"Yes." he answered his eyes closed as everyone gathered around him.

"Wow." said another student.

"Wow that's awesome you must be rich." said another.

"A rich boy? Let me through? Eh so handsome. Introduce me Rukia!" Matsumoto said her white shirt unable to contain the full weight of her breasts.

"Rukia your friend is so cool." Keigo said.

"How long have you known him Rukia?" Matsumoto asked.

"For um." Rukia thought.

"We are old friends. Are we not Rukia?" he lied.

"Yes B um Ni-sama." Rukia said agreeing taken back by how he was looking at her.

"Oh that's so kawaii. The two of you make such a cute couple." Matsumoto said." But if you decide your finished with him you can pass him over to me." she said surrounding Byakuya like a shark. "Hello" she said waving her hands at him. "Hey look at me." she continued as he paid her no attention. "This ones a keeper Rukia. Didn't even try to fondle me." Matsumoto said.

"Rukia can I speak to you for a moment?" Ichigo said dragging her away from the crowd.

"Just who the hell is this guy and why haven't you mentioned him before." Ichigo asked angrily.

"We um we met years ago. Were really not all that close." Rukia said trying to think of something to calm him down.

"You called him Ni-sama I think that pretty close." he said jealousy in his eyes.

"Um well it's just a pet name I started calling him."

"You do not give people who are just acquaintances pet names. Are you dating? I thought you were seeing that pineapple head Abarai? You know he's a friend of mine and you shouldn't be running around on him. It was probably a good thing we broke up if that's how you are." Ichigo said overly emotional.

"It's none of your business if were going out! Now I remember why we broke up. " Rukia yelled too loud as everyone turned to look at her.

"Rukia bring my lunch." Byakuya demanded no change in his expression.

"Here's your stupid lunch." she threw it on the table.

"Did we not speak about improving your manners?"

"Here's your stupid manners." she threw rice on his head making everyone turn to look.

"No need to concern yourselves, just a lovers quarrel." he said waving the incident off making everyone turn their attentions back to what they were doing.

"Lovers quarrel?" Ichigo said through his teeth.

"How dare you…" she was cut off when he put his arms around her stunning her, then he kissed her on the forehead.

She blushed furiously and stopped struggling. "Your such an arrogant bastard." she said not yelling anymore still in his arms.

"Rukia is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Matsumoto said.

"What the hell are you doing kissing Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, again making everyone look.

"It's none of your business Ichigo. It was just on my forehead. You cant tell me who I can and cant kiss." she said grabbing Byakuya who was looking self satisfied, and kissed him on the cheek for a long time looking at Ichigo. Ichigo stormed out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

"I want that Kurosaki boy out of the picture." Byakuya demanded of his secretary.

"I'm not sure it will be possible sir" Momo said. Standing in front of him very properly with both her feet together and her head down.

"I will have to do it myself."

"Your not going to kill him are you sir?" Momo asked.

"No but he will have to learn his place."

"Healthy competition is always a good thing sir."

"That boy is not my competition."

"Of course not sir. Oh and you have your annual exam with Dr. Unohana on Tuesday instead of Monday."

"What happened to Dr. Kurotoshi. "

"He was indicted yesterday."

"On what charge?"

"Unethical medical testing. I believe there were some deaths. His daughter hasn't been charged yet."

Byakuya wondered how a man like that managed to find someone to have children with him. Nemu seemed like such a nice obedient girl too, and a good nurse.

"Is he really your boyfriend?" Orihime asked.

"I thought you were going out with Abarai-san?" Tadski asked.

"He's not really my boyfriend. Remember that guy I told you about the other day at lunch?"

"That isn't him?"

"Yep."

"Is he stalking you?"

"I don't know."

"He looks too old to be here." Tatski said.

"Yeah well have you seen Matsumoto lately? I remember when she was flat chested and now she looks like a thirty year old porn star." Rukia said.

"I remember when her parents bought her those last year." Tatski said.

"You should get Abarai-san to beat him up for you." Orihime said covering her chest.

"I just want to pay the debt and get it over with. Please keep this a secret. Besides I have a date with Renji tonight. That should get my mind off of things." Rukia said relaxing at the thought.

"It was only a kiss on the cheek but it was pretty hot." Tatski said.

"I'll bet Rukia-san and Kuchiki-sama will get married and have lot's of babies. They'll be lots of servants to take care of them so they could have enough to start a soccer team and you could coach it Tatski then they will win the world cut and…" Orihime said.

"Orihime Orihime Don't you'll hurt yourself." Tatski said.

"I'd never marry that arrogant bastard in a million years." Rukia said waving her fist but less convinced of what she just said then she would have been that morning.

Rukia had spent a lot of time getting ready. She looked over the dress Byakuya had bought for her. It was a little too sophisticated for a date with Renji but she really loved the dress. She tried it on and decided she didn't want to take it off, it might even give Renji the right idea of where she would prefer to go. A knock came on her door and she rushed to answer.

"Renji your on time for once…YOU!" she stood back sunned.

"Is that anyway to address the person who bought you that dress?"

"I have an appointment you should go."

"Break it, I am requesting your presence this evening." he grabbed her wrist.

"I cant break it, he'll be over in a few minutes." she took her wrist back.

"You will! Let's go." he took her again pulling her out of the house.

"Where are you taking my girlfriend?" Renji emerged.

"Renji!" Rukia panicked for the safety of the man holding onto her.

"It is none of your concern." Byakuya said otherwise ignoring the redhead.

"The hell if it isn't. What the heck is going on Rukia?" Renji asked pulling her out of Byakuya' grasp.

"It's nothing I um I um." she tried to make an excuse and pulled away from Renji trying to put herself protectively between the two of them and trying to plead with Renji.

"Is it not obvious that she wishes to spend the evening with me?" Byakuya said grabbing her around the waist.

"Rukia what the heck I thought we had a date tonight." Renji looked desperate and angered.

"We do… I mean. Something came up Renji, another time."

"I've been trying to get you to go out with me for years and you throw me over for this pretty boy. I know your not like that." Renji said.

"Renji it's not like that really. I want to go out with you its just..." she looked back at the man holding her like a possession.

"It's just what? Is he forcing you? I'll kill him." Renji acted rashly as always.

Renji tried to punch Byakuya but he easily dodged it with a simple motion while still getting Rukia to safety. He then knocked the boy to the ground with one finger.

"Your fists could not reach me in a million lifetimes. It is like a monkey reaching for the moon."

"You're an ass." he said attacking again and winding up on the ground.

"Yes there seems to be a consensus on that. Come along Rukia."

"Sorry Renji another time I swear." she wouldn't say it but she was kind of impressed with how easily he took down someone as large as Renji, when he barely moved.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Rukia said gravitating naturally toward him.

"Your infatuation with Kurosaki is bad enough I did not however expect your choice in males to be so crude."

"What do you know anyway. Renji happens to be one of the best people I have ever met."

"It is time you meet a better class of people."

"You are such an ass."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"It's the truth."

"Am I really that intolerable?"

"Yes." she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"It is time to work off your debt."

"What are you going to make me do?" she froze covering herself with her arms.

"Were going to dinner. Get in the car." he commanded.

It would have been her normal reaction to say no to him and fight him all the way but for some reason she couldn't. As wrong as it was a little of her wanted to go just for the adventure.

The scene was lovely. It was a Baroque style room, there were only a minimum number of tables each with a perfectly white table cloth gold lined plates, crystal stemware and a display of candles in the middle of each table. The waiters all dressed in tails.

"Do you have to order that? I don't have that much money." Rukia said pointing to the prices on the menu.

"Really Rukia order whatever you wish. Do you think I would allow my date to pay for dinner?"

"Date? wait what?"

"A simple date. That is all I am asking."

"How is this supposed to pay off my debt?"

"I am afraid I have made the wrong impression so I must buy your time. However if you find my presence so intolerable I can find more difficult work for you."

"I'll take the other work." she said leering at him.

"I said I can find it for you. It does not mean that I will. I would much rather have your company." he said motioning the waiter.

"Your incorrigible." Rukia said looking at him from over the menu.

"So I have been told." he said not taking his eyes off of his menu.

"Seriously having to date someone this way, I would have thought you could have any girl you wanted with your money and looks." she whispered angrily.

"I can and that is the problem. You have no interest a persons money or looks do you?"

"No I don't. That's such a shallow reason to like someone."

"I will make you a deal. Three months is all I ask. If by then you still dislike me I will let you out of our deal."

"Three months?"

"Yes If I have not won your heart by then you never have to see me again."

"Why do you want my heart? Are you crazy?"

"I have a habit of going after what I want."

"Why the hell do you want me?" Rukia asked unable to figure out what was really going on.

"From the moment you ran into me I had no intention of letting you out of my grasp."

"You really are crazy?"

"First we are going to have to do something about your affiliation with Kurosaki."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"How dare you!"

"I see we are going to have to change that issue."

"Just leave it alone. We broke up." she said looking forlorn.

"It is just a school girl crush. You will get over him."

"How dare you tell me what I feel about him!" she said too loudly.

"You have quite a temper."

"Your infuriating." she said.

They ate dinner rather quietly. She would occasionally look up from her food to see what he was doing. The look on his face of sheer boredom never changed. It was strange to her, he looked like he did not want to be there but there he was. She admired his features, he certainly was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen . Then her eyes accidentally met his and feeling self conscious she gave a nervous smile and continued picking at her food.

"Was there something wrong with the food? You did not have much. You will get sick if you do not eat."

"No it was fine. How was yours?" she asked him quickly not wanting to tell him that she forgot to eat because she was too busy looking at him.

"It was tolerable. Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"I still don't know what your really up to but um thanks for dinner."

"Anything you wish. Now where would you like to go?"

"Well I haven't been able to get to the park. The Sakura are almost in full bloom. They make Renji uncomfortable for some strange reason. Ichigo never liked them either."

"Then we shall go." They made their way to the park.

" Do you like the Sakura?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah there's something about them that reminds me of something nostalgic. I don't know what it is, I know it sounds strange."

"It is not strange." he turned to her and took her in his arms, she did not recoil.

"You smell like Sakura. It seems like we have met before a long time ago." she said to him with her head on his shoulder.

"I am sure I would have remembered you. Do you understand now why I can not let you go?" he said holding on to her tightly.

"Ichigo never smelled like Sakura." she said breathing him in.

"Can we stop mentioning Ichigo?" he stroked her face.

"Renji! I found Rukia! They're over here." Hisagi yelled.

"Hisagi-san what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"We could ask you the same." he said.

"Ikakku-san what is this all about?" Rukia said.

"That's a very pretty dress Rukia." Yumichika said.

"Thank you Yumichika-san."

"So this is the guy?" Hisagi asked.

"Yep that's him. Thinks he can steal Rukia from me." Renji said.

"Let me at em." Ikakku started doing a strange dance.

"I'm warning you Renji go home and take them with you." Rukia demanded.

"This is for your own good Rukia." Renji said.

"It's ok Rukia." Yumichika said taking Rukia and holding her back.

"Think your so much better then us with that smug look." Renji said surrounding a confident looking Byakuya whose nose was in the air and eyes were closed.

"Renji I wont forgive you if you do anything! Stop being stupid." Rukia yelled.

"I'm not going to let him take you from me again." Renji said.

"Again?" Hisagi asked.

"I don't know why I said that. Let's just do this." Renji said.

It was quite a sight. Byakuya went into battle mode and took all three men down as they attacked. They continued to attack and every time they did they wound up back on the ground.

"Wow he can fight. He's alright with me." Ikakku said.

"I really want to learn how to do that." Hisagi said holding his head.

"I'm not letting him get away with taking her." Renji said charging at Byakuya. He was

thrown down but managed to draw a little blood on Byakuya' cheek.

"You better go Rukia. We'll deal with Renji." Yumichika said letting her go, She ran straight to Byakuya as the boys dragged Renji away.

"Your bleeding." she said taking some tissue out of her purse and held it to his face.

"You do not have to concern yourself." he said prideful.

"Quit being a baby and let me help you….That was pretty cool the way you stopped all three of them. I've never seen anyone take out any of them before separately let alone all of them at once." Rukia said.

"Are those thugs friends of yours?"

"I used to hang out with them. We sort of took care of each other, the streets in my neighborhood weren't so great when I moved in with my father. We all met one day when I was beating up this guy for putting his hands on me. Some men came in to help him then I found myself outnumbered by the sleazy men and that's when Renji first helped me out. No one would mess with our gang and we stuck together ever since."

"Have they ever hurt you?"

"They would never do that. I know they look rough but they're really loyal guys, sort of like brothers to me…. I think it's stopped." she said taking the tissue and stuffing it back into her purse.

"Eh what a cute baby." Rukia said looking into the carriage.

"Ah Rukia-chan how are you?" Urahara said.

"Hello Yoroichi-san I didn't know you had a baby. So adorable. This is Kuchiki-sama."

"Nice to meet you Kuchiki-sama." they said.

"How are things at your store? Is business good?" Rukia asked.

"Would you like to hold the baby Rukia-chan?" Yoroichi asked.

"I wouldn't know how."

"It's easy just hold him like this." Yoroichi said handing Rukia the child. "see he likes you."

Rukia had a strange feeling. She smiled down a the child with the biggest smile and Urahara and Yoroichi looked at one another nodding. Yoroichi took the child from Rukia who reluctantly gave him back to her.

"Nothing like having a son. The two of you should hurry and make one. You can start by kissing." Urahara said.

Yoroichi elbowed him. "Now now one can't rush these things and I think were interrupting. Lets go Kiske." she said.

"Of course of course. See you soon Rukia-chan Kuchiki-sama." Urahara said and started pushing the carriage.

"You make the strangest friends."

"Yeah well you should meet the rest of them. Every one a character. They're a nice couple but Urahara-san has a strange fetish with watching people kiss. It's late. My father will be worried." Rukia said.

"I shall take you home." he said and they went back to the car.

"It may be proper for me to go and speak with your father for keeping you out too late." he took her in his arms again at her front door.

"Where did that cat come from?" Rukia asked looking at a black cat that was staring at them.

I do not know. It is making me uneasy." he said.

"Are you afraid of cats?" she asked.

"No I just never cared for them." he said.

"Rukia you are late." Ukitake said opening the door.

"I'm sorry father. We lost track of time."

"I do not believe I have met your boyfriend."

"He's not my b…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya. My apologies for keeping her out after curfew." Byakuya said. Jushiro looked him over.

"Rukia bring your date in for tea." he said as Rukia went to the kitchen to heat the water.

"I have not seen you here before." Ukitake asked.

"I can assure you my intentions are honorable" Byakuya said.

"I trust Rukia' judgment in people."

"I shall get to the point." Byakuya said.

"Which is?"

"I intend to marry Rukia as soon as possible."

"This is sudden. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"This evening was our first date."

"I see are you aware she is still not over her last boyfriend?"

"I am aware of the situation. She will get over him."

"You're very self assured. He was a nice boy but I can't see them together. It is obvious by the way you watch Rukia that you are sincere. But this is very sudden. It is of course her decision. I see by the car and driver outside that money is not an issue, however it is my duty to see to her happiness and safety and like I said this is sudden."

"Rukia will want for nothing and I give you my word I will protect her with my life." he said so sincerely and matter of factly that Jushiro made up his mind to assist him.

" What are the two of you talking about?" Rukia said setting the tray down on the table and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Rukia I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

"Yes father it was just fine."

"I have already heard about what happened in the park from a neighbor. I am impressed. I approve of your choice this time."

"News travels way too fast here. But that is a first, you rarely approve of anyone. But were not really dating."

"With your approval I shall see to her transportation to and from school."

"What? I don't want to..."

"I think that would be a wise decision Rukia. Please for me. My health improves when I do not have to worry."

"Fine." she gave in for the mans sake.

"Good Morning Rukia." Byakuya greeted her.

"Good morning."

"You look lovely."

"Where are we going school is the other way."

"I thought we would spend the day together."

"We cant skip school." she panicked.

"I have already made the arrangements." he said handing her a glass of champagne.

"So where are you kidnapping me to?"

"First we have to get you out of those clothes."

"My clothes! You are a pervert."

"Were here."

"I shall return for her in two hours." he said to a large group of people who pulled Rukia out of the car.

Two hours later Rukia emerged from the salon looking like a true lady.

"Sir are you pleased with the outcome.?"

"I am pleased with the outcome." he said taking her hand, giving her a twirl and making her smile beam. "Very pleased."

The two of them had spent the day doing a bit of everything. A huge picnic lunch had been set out for them in the park under the same Sakura they had held each other under the other night. It was complete with a server and a string quintet. If he wanted to win her over by pushing her romantic buttons he was winning.

They browsed some shops and he bought her a ton of stuff. But that wasn't what she was paying attention too. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at him and every time she did she would smile brightly. She tried to stop it but it was impossible.

By evening they were watching the sunset on his yacht and enjoyed a specially cooked dinner. Somehow he had found out all of her favorites and had them made for her. He had a subtle sense of humor but she found herself laughing and loving every second of being with him. When they had finished they relaxed on deck and watched the stars.

"So am I really still intolerable."

"I guess your not that bad."

"Not that bad? I will have to try harder tomorrow."

"I can't see how and I do need to go to school."

"Yes you do. I shall ask your father for permission to take you away this weekend. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"I guess we could go to the beach or drive up to Tokyo or something."

"I meant anywhere. If you prefer the beach we can use one of my islands or rent one if you prefer a different location."

"You are going to spoil me. This is all wonderful and all but I just cant take advantage of your hospitality."

"It is not for you. You see ever since we met I have had this need to give you everything you could ever desire."

"Why?"

"I do not know. If it keeps you with me I will buy you the world."

"It's not the world I need."

"I am sure I can fulfill your every desire." he kissed her hand.

"You've been so nice to me. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Actually there is something." he said pulling out a small box. "You can say yes." he said as he presented her with a diamond ring.

"I…I'm not sure. This is only our second date and all."

"Just agree to be mine if you wish to slow down we can."

"I…" she thought about saying yes and she almost did when her phone rang.

"Damn Ichigo." she said looking at the number and getting angry, she let it go to voice mail.

"I'm sorry he has the worst timing."

"Well what is your answer?" he was becoming annoyed as the phone rang again.

"It could be important. Hello?…No…No…Why?…Why does it matter where I am?….Yes as a matter of fact I am with him…I don't care…shut up Ichigo he is not…If I want to do that with him I will and you wont stop me." she hung up on him fuming.

Turning back to an annoyed Byakuya "I'm sorry about that. You've been so nice and I really like you but we barely know each other. It's just too soon. It's crazy.'

"I see." was all he said.

"Please don't, I just want to be sure."

"I will not wait forever for you to come to your senses. If you feel nothing for me you should tell me now."

"It's not that. I do have feelings for you. I'm just not sure. I can barely believe you are real. How can you be so nice to me? Just give me a little longer."

"I think it is time to take you home. Do not worry about your debt. I have no need for the money. I was just amusing myself."

"I'm sorry. I still want to be with you but…" he put his arms around her and held her.

"Let us not speak of it again until you are sure."

The next day…

"Where's Nano-sensei?"

"She was arrested last night Didn't u see the news?"

"What? No, Why?"

"Remember that guy at the party at Urahara's store?"

"Which one?'

"The one who was drunk the movie director."

"Oh yeah him. Offered to put us in a movie."

"Seems he doesn't direct regular movies and Nano-sensei was involved with him

somehow on the administrative side."

"Oh wow."

"There you are." Ichigo said dragging her into an empty classroom." Where were you yesterday Rukia? It's kind of suspicious the both of you gone on the same day. Then I call and you are together." Ichigo said.

"Why do you care what I do?"

"I love you damn it Rukia!" Ichigo said shaking her.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Ruk…" Byakuya walked in at that moment.

"Byakuya!" she said. "Damn it Ichigo."

"So what if he sees us. You want to be with me right? Were together. We belong

together." Ichigo said as Byakuya didn't say anything only left the room.

"Bya…" Rukia tried to call after him and reached out only to see him already gone.

"Come on Rukia I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. I see how wrong I was. You want to get back together right?" put his arm around her.

"Whatever." she said feeling like something was just ripped out of her. "I have to go."

She ran down the corridors and flew down the stairs looking for him and made it outside just in time to see his car pull away. She ran as fast as she could but the car disappeared in the distance. Taking out her phone she called the operator and had them run a trace on his cell phone number. All she could tell her was an address downtown.

Rukia ran as much as she could until she spotted a construction site.

"Ikkaku!" Rukia yelled running up to the man wearing a yellow hard hat.

"What is it Rukia what's the matter!" he panicked and took his hard hat off, his bald head covered is sweat.

"I need to get down town ASAP." she tugged on him.

"Renji! You'll help me wont you?" she yelled when she spotted him.

"Calm down Rukia what's going on. What's happened? You know I'll do anything for my imouto-chan."

"What's all this going on. Girls aren't allowed here. It's dangerous. Oi it's the little one." Kenpachi said pulling up in a white pick -up.

"Kenpachi-san I need to get down town."

"Hop in."

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Rukia said looking at a pink haired girl in a picture on the visor.

"Yachiru, she's on the hyper side, just entering grade school. So where are we going exactly?"

"Does the name Kuchiki mean anything to you?"

"Eh we finished the new building a year ago, that guy Kira that was at the party works in the human resources department. Why the heck are we going there? Did the two of you hook up or something?" he asked setting the GPS.

"No not him. It would figure he'd have his own building. I need to see the man the building is named after."

"What did that rich bastard do to you?" he said not paying attention to the road.

"It's what I've done to him." she said holding on for dear life. The man drove like a maniac.

"How could someone so little be such a heart breaker. Abarai hasn't stopped complaining about you throwing him over for some rich pretty boy. I told him you were way out of his league but he doesn't get it."

"Renji' been like a brother to me most of my life. I love him, just not like that."

"Well were here. Good luck kid."

"Thanks Kenpachi-san. I owe you one." she said slamming the door then he pulled off making a fast u-turn making the car behind him stop short.

When she got out she looked up at the tall black building. Walking to the information desk she asked for the office of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Top floor. Is he expecting you?"

"Not really."

"Let me just call and see miss…miss!" the woman yelled as she ran for the elevator security running after her and escaping them just in time. It was a long trip up and she felt like a caged animal pacing the small space. When she got off she ran right into security.

She took down two men with a kick and started fighting the rest.

"What is all the noise outside?" Byakuya said.

"Sorry sir there is a woman outside trying to get in." Momo said.

"Why is there so much fuss. I pay for the best in security why is it taking so long to subdue a mere woman?"

"I do not know sir." Momo said as a man yell echoed through the building.

"Bring her in if she is not crazy offer her a job in the security department." he said as Momo went to the door to motion the men to bring her and as she did Rukia calmed down.

"I can explain." Rukia said.

"Leave us." he said. Momo bowed and left promptly with the security team.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"It's not what it looked like. I swear."

"Really? Well then that makes it alright. Please see yourself out. I have things to attend."

"Look we were arguing he kissed me."

"You weren't pushing him away either."

"I never lied to you about my feelings for Ichigo and I hated every moment of his kiss. But you, you've lied. Your not in high school are you?"

"Not for several years."

"Then how old are you?'

"Just a few years older then you. What is it you want? I am busy."

"It's over between me and him. I wanted you to know."

"Is that all?"

"See it's that, the way you brush me off like I don't mean anything to you all of a sudden. I know that's not how you feel."

"You do not mean a thing to me. You were fun for a while and now it is over."

"I don't believe you! When he kissed me all I could think about was you! When he asked me to go out with him again I couldn't stand him and ran after you. I traced you to this building using your cell number hoping you were here! I would have broken into every building in this city to find you. I took out your entire security team to get in here! I felt like my heart was torn out when you walked away."

"Why did you bother?" he was right in front of her.

"Because I love you, you ass!" she said giving up with the argument.

"Rukia! Do you mean that?" he said taking her in his arms and pulling her face to his.

"Yes I love you. I don't want anyone else." she spoke the words onto his lips.

Their lips met with a fierceness neither had experienced before. There was a desperation to be close. To be in one another's arms. His hand caressed her back and her hands ran through his hair. But when they broke apart everything came back and they were no longer in an office in Karakura town but in Kurotoshi' office back at Seiretei.

"What the hell just happened?" Rukia asked.

"Do you remember all of what happened?"

"Yes and I remember now. Raiden used that spell. Then Kurotoshi-Taicho used that ray gun thing."

" I see things are back to normal. I now remember several experiments I forgot.

"So what happened and what didn't?"

"It seems time still went properly up until I shot the two of you with my machine. Even though everyone was living in sort of a trance, going about their business as normal things weren't correct. Everyone had forgotten what happened previously. There was no time change there."

"So all of that happened. I went to Karakura town with Ichigo and he met Miyu. I have a new personal maid Kimi. My sword." she picked it up to look. "It still has the marking on it."

"Yes but I am afraid the reality we just experienced as living people was out of the space time continuum so as it happened in our minds it will not cause any physical changes."

"So how did we get back here. What changed? I didn't remember anything."

"Urahara-san is quite the genius. He was aware the spell that was on us was revolved around Rukia and that she must find the kiss of true love to break the spell over everyone. Urahara thought it best to separate everyone from the complications of soul society and let Rukia find it on her own. Luckily it did not take long."

"So that is why Urahara tired to make me kiss everyone in town."

"I will kill him." Byakuya said.

"Taicho, Rukia…I um I…I'm so sorry for my behavior." Renji rushed in bowing.

"Baby where's my baby? We have a baby! Don't we?" Rukia was looking both desperate and confused.

"Sorry it took me so long to get him back to you Rukia-chan. I cant believe my little

Bya-bo is a father. It seems like yesterday I was training him." Yoroichi said handing the child to Rukia.

"I recognize him, the baby you had in the living world." Rukia held the child close.

"Seems he recognized you even then. No worries we took care of him for you. He was no trouble." Yoroichi said.

"No trouble for you. I'm the one who had to change the diapers." Urahara said coming into the room.

"Thank you both so much." Rukia said cuddling the baby.

"I'm tired can we go home now?" she asked Byakuya and he nodded.

Rukia and Byakuya returned home. They both sat quietly for a while and looked down happily at their son.

"As I recall I did not have any part in making this child."

"I think you said you wanted to participate in making the next one."

"Are you very tired Rukia?"

"I think we should go straight to bed tonight."

"Kimi!"

"Yes miss? Sir? Oh right there's a baby. I thought I was going crazy for a while. A message came explaining everything. So strange. I'm really glad everything is back to normal."

"You will assist with the child. My wife and I do not wish to be disturbed this evening."

"Of course sir. I have plenty of experience with babies. It will be my pleasure."

"Thanks Kimi." she said reluctantly handing the woman her baby.

"I don't want to dump our children on the servants."

"I know. They are there to make things easier. Do not be so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn." she stomped.

"Rukia I am ordering you to the bedroom now."

"Yes sir!" she said with a smile.

He picked her up and brought her to his bedroom. Sitting her down on the mat he lay on top of her moving her hair from her face and kissing her cheek.

"It feels like a life time since I have had you this close. You are mine." he smashed his lips against hers, desperately seeking entry to her mouth. He felt her inside, she pulled on his lips with her teeth as her body became warmer and shook with need for him. It didn't matter how much he kissed her, it wasn't enough to satisfy his need to have her, all of her.

He was on top of her in less then a second unable to control his desire for her flesh. Tarring at her clothing he had her naked instantly. Running his tongue over her stomach and to her breast the need to taste her body was overwhelming.

The scent of her arousal was filling the room as he moved down to take her wetness into his mouth.

He came back up to meet her lips pressing his arousal against her wet heat.

"Um this is going to sound strange but…I've never."

"Never?" he looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he slowed down and began sucking on her neck.

He spoke into her neck between kisses. "Nothing …at all. As confusing as this is…. I am glad… to have you first."

"And last." she said spreading her legs wide for him.

Looking at her seriously he said "Should you have run off with Sugimoto, I do not know what I would have done." then kissed her again.

"I think you would have destroyed half of the districts. Why did you try so hard to get me back?" she slid her hands from his hair and moved them over his smooth muscular shoulders and wrapped herself around his torso.

"I did not want to be denied this pleasure." he said sliding into her half way.

She cried out from the pain of his entry. It was large and she felt the gap within her fill and squeeze around him like a vice. He lay on top of her waiting for her to widen as he focused on kissing her soft swollen lips.

When he could stand it no longer, he broke from her lips and buried his face between her neck and her hair that was laying on the white pillow. Neither of them said a word as he began moving back and forth inside of her. They were both too lost in the moment. Their bodies became moist with sweat.

"I love you Rukia." he said with his face still buried in her hair, as he ran his hand over her naval and giving her one final thrust before emptying into her.

He stopped only for a moment to catch his breath and kiss her more. "Did I injure you?"

"No, I'm fine, don't stop." she said her body still aching for more of him.

"I…" he kissed her. "Have not.." he kissed her again. "finished with you yet."

He began moving in her more slowly then he had before. She wrapped her legs around his and he placed his hands on both sides of her hips and pulled her to him harder as he moved her the way he wanted. It did not take long for her to start moving against him in a way that pleasured her as well. For every moan she gave, and every bead of sweat that fell from her hot body, he fell deeper in love with her.


End file.
